A Hogwarts Affair
by Angel911
Summary: Die Marauder und Lily sind in ihrem letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts. James ist unglücklich verliebt, aber auch Sirius und Remus stecken im Gefühlschaos...
1. 7 Jahr

**7. Jahr**

Sonntag, 2. Sept.

„Haut rein!"Mit diesen Worten waren die Auswahl der neuen Schüler und Dumbledores Ansprache beendet und Sirius schaufelte sich haufenweise Essen auf seinen Teller.

„Und wie ich reinhauen werde, Sir!" 

„Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur so viel essen?"fragte Lily verwundert, doch von James und Sirius kam nur ein Grinsen zurück.

„Na ja, mir soll's egal sein."sagte sie gleichgültig und wandte sich wieder dem Gespräch ihrer Freundinnen Cameron und Alexandra zu, die gerade darüber diskutierten ob Cameron ihrem Urlaubsflirt schreiben sollte oder nicht.

„Ach Cam, ist doch nicht schlecht ihn dir warmzuhalten, oder?"erwiderte grade Alex, die dabei mit ihrem Finger in ihrem schwarzen, schulterlangen Haar rumspielte. Sie war zwar nicht besonders groß, hatte aber eine Figur die von jedem in Hogwarts bewundert wurde, besonders von Remus Lupin. Ausserdem hatte sie ein strahlendes Lächeln, das einen dunklen Raum erhellen könnte.

„Nein, soooo toll war er nun auch wieder nicht!"antwortete Cam mit einem Seitenblick auf Sirius.

Lily musste grinsen. Cameron war schon seit längerem vernarrt in Sirius, machte sich aber keine großen Hoffnungen und war deshalb anderen Jungs keineswegs abgeneigt. So hatte sie auch dieses Jahr im Urlaub wieder mit einem jungen Franzosen angebändelt. Lily musste zugeben, dass sie mit ihren langen, blonden Locken einfach atemberaubend aussah. Jedem schien das aufzufallen, außer Sirius. Er sah in ihr nur den guten Kumpel, was Cameron fast in den Wahnsinn trieb.

„Nun komm schon, auf den Fotos sieht der doch echt heiß aus..." versuchte Alex wieder zu überzeugen.

„Ich hoffe du redest von mir!?"Hinter Alex stand ihr Freund David, der grade vom Ravenclawtisch rübergeschlendert kam.

Sie grinste und antwortete scheinheilig: „Na von wem denn sonst?" 

David grinste nun auch und schlang seine Arme um sie. „Ich hab dich so vermisst, Süße!"„Ich dich auch, Schatz!"Doch das klang nicht so überzeugend. Lily schien es, als ob es ihr relativ gleichgültig wär.

„Sehn wir uns gleich noch?"fragte David hoffnungsvoll. „Na klar, lass uns gleich zum See gehen."Damit war für Alex das Gespräch beendet und sie wandte sich wieder ihren Freundinnen zu. David hauchte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging verträumt lächelnd zum Ravenclawtisch zurück. Auf dem Weg dahin drehten sich mehrere Mädchen nach ihm um, denn David war mit seinen strohblonden, langen Haaren eindeutig ein Blickfang.

„Was war das denn bitte???"fragte Cameron erstaunt. „Was war was?" „Na, du hast ziemlich kühl reagiert. Liebst du ihn nicht mehr??"„Doch natürlich, war nur in Gedanken"antwortete Alex ausweichend und stand auf. „Ich geh schon mal nach oben. Bis später."

Ein paar Minuten nach ihr standen auch Cam und Lily auf und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm.

„Hey Kleine, schöne Ferien gehabt?"fragte Sirius der soeben neben ihnen aufgetaucht war und seinen Arm um Cameron legte.

Sie schluckte einmal und antwortete lässig: „Ja klar, war wie immer."

Sirius grinste sie an und drehte sich um. „Oh, entschuldigt mich. Muss noch mit jemandem reden."Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging auf ein Mädchen zu, dass an einer der Säulen in der Eingangshalle lehnte. Mit einem Kuss begrüßte er sie und Cam drehte sich schnell um.

„Warum macht er das? Erst kommt er zu mir und dann haut er wieder ab. Ich hab's echt satt!"

Lily sah sie mitleidig von der Seite an, genau in dem Moment als James neben ihr auftauchte.

„Neues Jahr, neue Chance?"- „Nein"- „Und warum nicht?"- „Weil ich nicht mit dir ausgehen will. Kapiers endlich!"

Mit einem Seufzen wandte James sich ab und ging nach dieser Abfuhr zu den übrigen Maraudern, zu denen sich in dem Moment auch Sirius wieder gesellte.

„Na, Jamsie? Wieder abgeblitzt?"fragte dieser mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Na dreimal darfst du raten!"entgegnete Remus lachend.

In dieser Nacht konnte Cam kaum einschlafen. Immer wieder schwirrten ihr die Bilder von Sirius und dieser Tussi durch den Kopf. Seufzend stand sie auf und entschied noch einmal in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.

Als sie die Treppen runterging erschrak sie, dass außer ihr noch jemand die Idee hatte in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.

„James? Was machst du denn hier?"

„Konnte nicht schlafen und du?"

„Auch."

Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein.

„Warum mag Lily mich nicht?"

„Mmmh. So schwer ist das eigentlich nicht. Könntest du auch selber drauf kommen."

„Keine Ahnung. Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"

„Allerdings. Im 5. Jahr..."

„Du meinst sie ist immer noch deshalb sauer?"

„James, das war das gemeinste was du Lily antun konntest. Lily vertraut nur schwer Menschen und dass sie dir die Sache mit dem Tod ihrer Eltern anvertraut hat, hat uns schon sehr gewundert. Aber dass du dann deine Klappe nicht halten konntest und hinterher sogar Snape davon wusste ist echt das allerletzte."Cameron hatte sich in rage geredet und schaute nun in das verdutzte Gesicht von James.  
"Oh man, ich wollte das echt nicht. Es war eher ein Missgeschick. Ich hab's Sirius erzählt und hinter uns stand Mary Allison, du weißt schon, diese Tussi aus Hufflepuff. Sie hat's weitererzählt."

„Trotzdem hättest du Sirius nichts sagen sollen!"

„Ach komm, du würdest Sirius doch auch alles erzählen. Wenn man deine Blicke richtig deutet."

Cameron lief rot an.

"Dachtest du man merkt das nicht? Na ja, um ehrlich zu sein, Sirius merkt es wirklich nicht..."

Sie schien sich zu entspannen und blickte James jetzt ruhig an.

„Lass uns über was anderes reden. Wann beginnt das Quidditchtraining?"

„Ich muss noch nen Termin festlegen. Aber Dumbledore hat Lily und mir so viele Aufgaben gegeben."

„Ach ja, Schulsprecher"grinste Cam, „dann kannst du ja dein Glück noch mal probieren. Aber mach dir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen!"

„Danke Cam!"sagte James voller Sarkasmus.

Cameron grinste, verabschiedete sich und ging zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch.

Montag, 3. Sept.

Der nächste Tag fing schleppend an. Cam kam es vor, als ob Geschichte der Zauberei niemals enden würde. Lächelnd schaute sie zu Sirius rüber, der den Kopf auf die Tischplatte gelegt hatte. Er lächelte zurück und Cam wandte sich ab, da ihr Herz zu zerspringen drohte. „Oh mein Gott, seit den Ferien ist es noch schlimmer geworden!"dachte sie und seufzte laut. Lily drehte sich zu ihr um und gab ihr einen fragenden Blick. „Sirius!" formte Cameron mit ihren Lippen und Alex, die das „Gespräch" der beiden mitbekommen hatte grinste.

„Was haben wir jetzt?"fragte Alex gähnend als sie endlich gehen konnten.

„Zaubertränke!" antwortete Cam.

„Oh nein. Ich hasse Professor Gamblin."

Als sie den Raum betrat, sah Cameron dass Snape noch einen Platz neben sich frei hatte und sie hoffnungsvoll ansah. „Oh nein"entfuhr es ihr. In dem Moment packte sie jemand am Arm und murmelte „Keine Angst Kleine, ich lass dich schon nicht im Stich."Sie drehte sich um und erkannte Sirius, der sie mit sich in eine Bank zog.

„Danke" sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Na, was denkst du denn von mir? Dass ich dich mit diesem schmierigen Arschloch in einer Bank sitzen lasse?"erwiderte Sirius und strich ihr über die Wange.

„Meine Güte, sie hat so weiche Haut"dachte er plötzlich und zog seine Hand zurück.

Während der Stunde spürte Cam deutlich die Blicke die Sirius ihr von der Seite zuwarf, jedoch lies sie ihn glauben sie würde es nicht merken. Ihr Herz schlug die ganze Zeit wie wild und sie war sich sicher, dass er es merken würde, aber Sirius blieb ganz ruhig. Dachte sie zumindest!

Während Sirius sie beobachtete kamen ihm die merkwürdigsten Gedanken. Er stellte sich vor wie es wäre sie zu küssen und ihre Locken zu berühren, im nächste Augenblick schüttelte er diese Gedanken von sich, nur um wenige Sekunden später wieder daran zu denken.

Nach Zaubertränke wollte Sirius schnell zum Mittagessen gehen, da sein Magen sich mal wieder lauthals über zu wenig Essen beklagte.

„Prongs, beeil dich. Ich hab Hunger!" 

„Wer hätte das gedacht!?"murmelte James grinsend und hatte große Mühe mit seinem Freund mitzuhalten.

Als sie um die Ecke bogen, wäre Sirius fast mit Sally zusammengeknallt, einem Mädchen aus Ravenclaw mit dem er vor den Ferien seinen Spaß gehabt hatte.

„Sirius!" rief sie erfreut und dieser beugte sich zu ihr runter und gab ihr einen Kuss.

In diesem Moment bogen Cameron und Lily um die Ecke und wären fast mit den anderen dreien zusammengestoßen. Lily schoss wütende Blicke in James Richtung und Cameron starrte unverwandt auf Sirius und seine Freundin, die sich gerade aus dem Kuss lösten.

„Komm, wir gehen essen!"sagte Lily schnell und zog Cameron hinter sich her.

Sirius und James starrten den beiden nur noch hinterher.

„Das war die vierte Tussi mit der ich ihn seit Samstag gesehen habe, ich glaubs nicht!"Lily war außer sich vor Wut. Sie und Cameron hatten Alex grade von dem Zusammentreffen erzählt und diese warf Cameron einen schnellen Blick zu. Doch Cam wirkte gelassen und meinte nun, „Wie wär's wenn wir uns heute Abend nach Hogsmeade schleichen. Ich meine, wir drei, David, Alice und Frank vielleicht und die Marauder. Was haltet ihr davon?"

Lily sah sie kritisch an. „Bin ich dafür. Aber mit den Maraudern?" 

„Ach komm schon Lily. James wird dich auch nicht nerven. Er ist wirklich ein ganz lieber Typ."

„Ja, du verstehst dich ja auch gut mit den Maraudern. Ich mag nur Remus."

„Du magst Remus?"fragte nun Alex hitzig dazwischen.

„So hab ich das nicht gemeint." 

„Hey Alex,"meinte jetzt Cam, „interessiert an Remus?"

„Spinnst du, ich hab einen Freund!"

„Stimmt, den du natürlich noch über alles liebst, wie man merkt." Lily konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich bin jedenfalls heute Abend dabei. Und David auch. Um wie viel Uhr?"

„Acht Uhr, an der Statue der einäugigen Hexe."legte Cam fest. „Ich frag eben James ob sie auch mit kommen."

Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ging zu den Maraudern rüber, die immer noch am Essen waren.

„James?"

„Mmmh?"

Sie beugte sich vor, flüsterte James ihren Plan ins Ohr und James fing bei jedem ihrer Worte breiter an zu grinsen. „Klar Süße, wir sind dabei!"

Lächelnd richtete Cam sich auf und ihr Blick fiel in Sirius' Gesicht. „Ist er etwa eifersüchtig?"fragte sie sich in Gedanken über den komischen, verzogen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. „Nein Cam, rede dir nichts ein"tat sie den Gedanken sofort wieder ab als sie in sein nun ganz ruhiges Gesicht blickte und sein Lächeln erwiderte. „Nur Freunde!"

In Sirius brodelte es gewaltig als James und Cameron am tuscheln waren. Hatte er da grade richtig gehört? Süße??? „Ich glaubs ja nicht!"In dem Moment bemerkte er dass Cameron ihn beobachtete und lächelte sie mit dem typischen Black Lächeln an. Alle Mädels fingen dabei immer an zu seufzen, doch Cameron drehte sich um und verschwand.


	2. Hogsmeade

**Hogsmeade **

Pünktlich um Acht Uhr standen Alex, David, Remus, James, Peter, Sirius, Cameron, Lily, Alice, Frank und ein weiteres Mädchen, Cameron war sich sicher dass es eine von Sirius' Eroberungen war, vor der Statue der einäugigen Hexe. Sie verschwanden im Geheimgang und saßen nach einer Weile versammelt um einen großen Tisch in den drei Besen.

Alex bemerkte, dass sie nicht die einzigen Hogwarts Schüler waren. Außer ihnen waren noch Justin und Sebastien aus ihrer Jahrgangsstufe mit ein paar Hufflepuff Mädchen und Jungen da, außerdem noch mehrere Slytherins und Ravenclaws aus der sechsten.

Alex winkte Justin und Sebastien und David schoss ihnen böse Blicke zu. Schnell nahm er Alex in den Arm und wollte sie küssen als Madame Rosmerta zu ihrem Tisch kam.

„Na, dass ihr euch hier so schnell blicken lasst!" 

„Natürlich, wir haben dich vermisst!"antwortete Sirius mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Was darfs denn sein?" 

Jeder bestellte ein Butterbier, außer Cam und Sirius die sich direkt Feuerwhiskey bestellten.

Lily gab ihr einen warnenden Blick, doch Cam ignorierte ihn. Sie hatte vor sich heute richtig zu betrinken.

* * *

Nach einigen Stunden war die Stimmung in den Drei Besen so ausgelassen, dass getanzt wurde und Cam beobachtete missmutig Sirius und seine Flamme die in einer Ecke standen und sich gegenseitig aufzufressen schienen. Doch ihr fiel auch auf dass sie nicht die einzige in dieser Stimmung war.

Remus beobachtete Alex und David, die noch an einem Tisch saßen und sich unterhielten, und James beobachtete Lily, die mit Justin tanzte. „Oh mein Gott Lily!"dachte Cam in diesem Moment, denn sie merkte dass Lily ziemlich betrunken war. Grinsend wandte sie sich jedoch zur Theke und bestellte ein weiteren Feuerwhiskey. Neben ihr tauchte James auf. Er schwankte bedrohlich. Cam gluckste und bestellte für ihn noch ein weiteres Butterbier.

„Auf Sirius und Li---ly"James lallte schon leicht, doch Cam nahm das nicht mehr wahr. Sie grinste und stieß mit ihm an. Dann zog sie ihn plötzlich an sich ran und küsste ihn.

Sirius hatte sich grade von Tiffany losgerissen und wollte nach James suchen, als er abrupt stoppte. An der Theke standen Cam und James und küssten sich.

In Sirius stieg Wut hoch und der einzige Gedanke galt James. Wie konnte er nur? Doch Moment, er wusste nichts von seinen neuen Gefühlen für Cam. Bis grade wusste er selbst kaum etwas davon. Doch mit diesem Kuss wurde es ihm schmerzhaft bewusst.

Das einzige was er klar denken konnte war: „Tu ihm weh. Tu ihm weh!"

Er ging rüber zu Lily, zog sie von Justin weg und beugte sich zu ihr hinab.

„SIRIUS!" Remus merkte als erster was vor sich ging. Auch James blickte nun seinen besten Freund an und war ausser sich vor Wut. Sirius und Lily! Er stürmte auf Sirius zu, so gut das noch ging, zog ihn und Lily auseinander und boxte ihm so heftig in den Bauch, dass Sirius taumelte. Mit einem zweiten Schlag langte er direkt in Sirius Gesicht. Schon waren Remus und Peter zur Stelle und versuchten James von Sirius weg zuziehen. Erst mit Hilfe von Frank und Justin gelang es ihnen vollständig. Er riss sich jedoch wieder los und hatte mit wenigen Schritten das Lokal verlassen.

Geschockt sah Cameron von Sirius zu Lily. Diese hatte sich mittlerweile an einen Tisch gesetzt und den Kopf in die Arme gestützt.

„Wie konntest du nur?"Lily hob den Kopf und starrte direkt in Camerons funkelnde Augen.

„Du weißt genau, was ich für Sirius empfinde!"

„Cam!"

Doch Cameron war James schon nach draußen gefolgt.

* * *

James konnte an nichts mehr denken. Alles war kalt in ihm. Sein bester Freund. Und Lily._Es ist vorbei _

_Und der Himmel ist schwarz weil die Sonne hier nie wieder scheint_.

Ja so fühlte er sich. Schwarz.

_Es ist vorbei._

_Doch ich hoffe dass das was uns trennte uns wieder vereint._

Konnte sie noch etwas vereinen?

_Es ist vorbei_

_Und nichts in der Welt wird es je wieder gut machen können._

Ja, nichts auf der Welt.

James war mittlerweile am Seeufer angekommen.

Er rannte nun schneller in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes.

Rannte immer schneller.

_Es ist vorbei,_

_Wenn ich könnte dann würde ich vor meinem Leben wegrennen._

Immer schneller rennen, alles herum vergessen.

_Würd die Augen verschließen und ich würde probieren_

_Meine Gefühle einfach zu ignorieren_

_Ich will so kalt sein dass alle erfrieren_

_Will mich nie mehr verlieben_

_Um nie mehr zu verlieren_

Verloren hatte er schon. Sirius und Lily.

_Es dauert noch bis ich begreife was das heißt._

_Es ist vorbei._

_Ich weiß nicht warum sag mir was hab ich falsch gemacht_

Cameron. Das war ein Fehler. Aber was hat Sirius damit zu tun?

_Es ist vorbei_

_Du hast mein Herz zerfetzt und dir gar nichts dabei gedacht_

Hatte sie an ihn gedacht? Wohl kaum. Tat sie das überhaupt jemals?

_Du bist so grausam darum liebe ich dich obwohl ich doch weiß da du nicht gut bist für mich_

_Meine Gefühle sind an und für sich lächerlich einfach und einfach lächerlich_

_Weil jeder Gedanke nur um das eine kreist_

Lily und Sirius

_Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei_

_Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei_

_Doch idiotischerweise will ich immer noch bei dir sein_

_Es ist vorbei_

_Und ich will nicht begreifen jeder Mensch ist für immer allein_

Sirius.

_Liebe ist nur ein Traum eine Idee und nicht mehr_

_Tief im inneren bleibt jeder einsam und leer_

_Es heißt dass jedes Ende auch ein Anfang wär_

_Doch warum tut es so weh und warum ist es so schwer?_

Mein bester Freund und Lily. Warum?

_Ich lasse dich gehen auch wenn es mich zerreißt_

_Es ist vorbei._

_Und nichts in der Welt wird es je wieder gutmachen können._

Erschöpft blieb er liegen. Er lag auf einer großen Wiese weit ab vom Schloss und schaute in den tief schwarzen Nachthimmel.

_Der Himmel ist schwarz weil die Sonne hier nie wieder scheint_.

Nein! Das tat sie bestimmt nicht mehr.

Er hatte nie gewusst wie sehr er Lily liebte und war nun überrascht über seine Reaktion.

* * *

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben was heute Abend passiert ist!"sagte Remus kopfschüttelnd.

„Geht mir genauso!"Es war weit nach Mitternacht und Remus und Alex saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Nach den Ereignissen in den Drei Besen war Sirius zum Schloss hochgestapft und wollte niemanden sehen. Cameron und James blieben verschwunden und Lily musste von Remus und Frank zum Schloss geschleppt werden, da sie nicht mehr richtig laufen konnte.

„Ich frag mich warum Sirius das getan hat. James ist sein bester Freund und er weiß was er für Lily empfindet!"brach es heftig aus Remus heraus.

„Mmmh. Und Cameron erst. Ich weiß doch dass sie nur noch an Sirius denken kann!"

„Ja? Ich glaube Sirius musste in letzter Zeit auch öfter an Cameron denken!"

„Hat er das gesagt? Zeigen tut er's jedenfalls ganz bestimmt nicht dadurch, jeden Tag ne andre zu haben."

„Na ja, gesagt hat er's nicht direkt. Aber ich hab's gemerkt."

Schweigen trat ein und nur das Prasseln des Kaminfeuers war zu hören.  
"Du spürst immer alles, was?"grinste Alex nun.

„Was meinst du?"

„Na, so einen Freund wie dich sollte jeder haben. Ich hab selten einen Menschen getroffen der sich so um seine Freunde sorgt und so feinfühlig ist wie du."

„Danke Alex. Nettes Kompliment!"erwiderte er. Aber Alex spürte, dass es ernst gemeint war. Und Remus spürte, dass auch sie ihr Kompliment ernst gemeint hatte.

Wieder verfielen sie in Schweigen. Doch es war kein peinliches Schweigen. Beide wussten dass jedes weitere Wort zu viel wäre.

Alex zog die Decke enger um sich.

Langsam fielen ihre Augen zu und sie lehnte sich gegen die Sessellehne.

Als Remus schließlich aufstand und zu Alex rübersah, lag sie in einer äußerst unbequemen Position in ihrem Sessel und schlief.

„Wie kann man nur so schlafen?"murmelte Remus leise, hob sie auf seine Arme und legte sie aufs Sofa. Dort deckte er sie zu und hauchte ihr nach einigem Zögern einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Schlaf gut, Engel!"murmelte er, drehte sich um und verschwand. Das Lächeln auf Alex' Gesicht sah er nicht mehr.


	3. Bekenntnisse

_An Serpentia: Weiß noch nicht recht ob ich noch viele Ärtze-Songs eimbau... obwohl ich auch n riesen Fan von ihnen bin ;o) Hoffe du liest trotzdem weiter..._

**Bekenntnisse**

_Dienstag, 4. September_

Cameron hatte die ganze Nacht am See verbracht. Es war eine laue Septembernacht und sie hatte nicht gefroren. Trotzdem zitterte sie wie Espenlaub und hatte ein total verheultes Gesicht.

_Warum hab ich das getan? Um Sirius eifersüchtig zu machen. Dumme Idee._ Aber wie Lily ihr das antun konnte war ihr immer noch nicht klar. _Sie weiß doch, wie ich mich fühle_, dachte sie wütend. _Sie weiß genau dass ich es nicht haben kann wenn Sirius eine andere küsst. Und warum überhaupt haben sich die beiden geküsst?_

Als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte, wollte sie sich erst gar nicht umdrehen. Sie wusste auch so wer da war. LILY.

„Cam?"

„James?"

James ließ sich neben ihr ins Gras fallen.

„Ich wollte grade zurück zum Schloss als ich dich hier gesehen hab. Wie geht's dir?"

„Beschissen um ehrlich zu sein!"

„Sirius?"

„Mmmh. Sirius und Lily. Ich frag mich warum sie das getan hat."

„Und ich frag mich warum Sirius das getan hat. Ich meine, er ist mein bester Freund."

„Mmmh."

„Cam? Warum hast DU MICH geküsst?"

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag blickte sie James in die Augen und erkannte, dass auch er geweint hatte.

„Ich wollte Sirius eifersüchtig machen."

„Schlechte Idee"

„Ich weiß. Aber ich war betrunken und -."

„Ja, ich weiß schon. Wir waren wohl alle nicht ganz ohne. Aber im Ernst. Sirius eifersüchtig machen ist keine gute Idee. Er hat noch nie für ein Mädchen so viel empfunden, als dass er eifersüchtig wäre."

„Ich war einfach nur naiv!"

„Lass uns zurückgehen. Remus macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen!"

Als sie das Schloss betraten war gerade Frühstückszeit und viele Schüler kamen ihnen entgegen.

„Frühstücken?"

„James, du kannst auch immer nur ans Essen denken!"

„Tja, so bin ich nun mal!"Er grinste schief, nahm einen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie in Richtung der Großen Halle.

Genau in diesem Augenblick kam Sirius um die Ecke, erblickte die beiden, blieb abrupt stehen und ging dann, ohne sie weiter zu beachten in die Große Halle.

„Ich glaube, du hast es geschafft!"murmelte James anerkennend.

„Was geschafft?"

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist unser guter Padfoot eifersüchtig."

* * *

Missmutig blickte Sirius auf das Essen vor ihm. Der Hunger war ihm gründlich vergangen, seit er Cameron und James zusammen gesehen hatte. Zwar hatte er gestern noch tief bereut Lily geküsst zu haben, aber nun war die altbekannte Wut wieder da. 

In dem Moment erblickte er Lily, die soeben in die Halle geschlurft kam. Er winkte ihr zu und sie kam langsam zu seinem Platz und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Gut geschlafen?" fragte er.

„Oh Sirius, ich fühl mich schrecklich. Und nicht nur wegen dem Alkohol. Ich weiß nicht wie ich Cam das antun konnte."

_Cam das antun? Er war doch der Schuldige, der James das Herz gebrochen hatte. Und sie hatte James auch das Herz gebrochen, aber Cam?_

„Was ist mit Cam?" fragte er nun zitternd.

„Du weißt es wirklich nicht, Sirius?"

„Nein, was weiß ich nicht?"

„Sie steht schon ziemlich lange auf dich und ich hab sie wahnsinnig verletzt in dem ich dich geküsst habe. Und jetzt wird sie mir wahrscheinlich noch den Kopf abreissen, weil ich es dir gesagt habe."

„Keine Panik. Ich sag ihr schon nichts!"erwiderte Sirius tonlos. _Cam steht auf mich?_ Diese Frage kreiste nun in seinem Kopf und er konnte es gar nicht glauben. _Schon lange?_ Ich muss ihr ziemlich weh getan haben indem ich mit andern Mädchen rumgemacht habe.

Lily blickte den Tisch hinab. Am anderen Ende saßen jetzt James und Cam und wieder stiegen die Schuldgefühle in ihr hoch. Aber auch noch ein anderes Gefühl. Jahrelang war James hinter ihr hergewesen und nun hörte er einfach auf und widmete sich ihrer Freundin. Es war nicht so, dass sie irgendwelche Gefühle für James gehabt hätte und doch war es komisch für sie, die beiden so vertraut zu sehn.

„Hey Lily! Sieh einfach nicht hin!" Sirius Stimme schien von weit her zukommen. Schnell drehte sie sich um und blickte in sein Gesicht.

„Was?"

„Ich sagte du sollst nicht immer hingucken. Dadurch wird's auch nicht besser. Ich wette James hat das nur gemacht um dich eifersüchtig zu machen."

„Dann soll er dafür nicht Cam benutzen. Sie fühlt sich jetzt sicherlich schlecht wegen dir. Und du hast alles noch schlimmer gemacht, in dem du mich geküsst hast. Sie muss sich so elend fühlen. Und ich kann ihr nicht mal helfen, weil sie mich nicht an sich ranlassen würde."

Mittlerweile fühlte sich auch Sirius richtig elend. Er hatte nicht nur James weh getan sondern auch Cam, mit der er sich so gut verstanden hatte, ja, die eigentlich seine beste Freundin war.

„Wir müssen was unternehmen, Lily!"

„Und was willst du machen. Die beiden würden uns eh nicht zuhören."

„Ach komm, ich hab bis jetzt noch jedes Problem mit Prongs gelöst. Und du kriegst das auch wohl hin. Erklär ihr warum wir uns geküsst haben."

„Und warum haben wir uns geküsst? Was hat dich da geritten?"

„Na ja, ich wollte..."er wandte sich ab, „James wehtun!"

„Warum das denn? Hattet ihr Streit?"

„Nein, ich war verletzt, ok?"

„Warum?"

„Du musst auch alles wissen, wie? Na gut, ich war... eifersüchtig!"

Lily prustete lauthals los.

„Du? Eifersüchtig? Auf wen denn? Camy?"Sie giggelte weiter, wurde aber plötzlich ernst.

„Nein, Sirius, sag dass das nicht wahr ist! Du stehst auf Cam?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Das ist aber jetzt ne Geschichte die dich nichts angeht!" Er grinste, doch Lily war nicht überzeugt. Sie war sich sicher, dass da irgendwas im Busch war.

* * *

„Cam?"

„Was willst du?" Cameron hatte sich umgedreht und in das Gesicht von Lily geschaut.

„Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid!"

„Das is ja schön!"

„Sei nicht so sarkastisch! Es tut mir echt leid, und Sirius übrigens auch!"

„Das ist mir verdammt egal!" _Versteht sie nicht dass ich das nicht einfach verzeihen kann?_

„Er hat das doch nur gemacht um James eifersüchtig zu machen. Nun ja, und ich stand halt zufällig da, und war obendrein noch sternhagelvoll. Es tut uns wirklich leid!"

„Er wollte James eifersüchtig machen? Warum? Und warum kann er mir das nicht selber sagen? James hat er übrigens echt verletzt, wenigstens ist ihm das gelungen!"

„Sirius wollte erst noch mit James reden. Mir wollte er nicht sagen warum er das gemacht hat. Aber du kannst dir sicher sein, dass da keinerlei Gefühle im Spiel waren. Es tut mir echt leid!"

„Oh man Lily. Wie konnte er das nur machen? James ist am Boden zerstört und ihre Freundschaft war wohl auch schon mal besser!"

* * *

_Währenddessen..._

Sirius blickte sich suchend um, doch James war auch in der Eingangshalle nicht zu entdecken. Während er noch in der Eingangshalle stand hörte er ein paar Mädchen giggeln und er konnte auch James' Namen verstehen. Mit zwei Schritten war er vor ihnen und sie erröteten alle.

„Habt ihr James gesehen?" Er schrie sie fast an.

„Er steht draußen am See und tritt auf den Baum ein. Ist nicht gut gelaunt wenn du mich fragst!"antwortete eines der Mädchen.

„Tu ich aber nicht..."murmelte er noch und war schon zur Tür hinaus.

Schon von weitem konnte er James sehen. Er stand wirklich am Baum und malträtierte diesen.

„Davon wird's auch nicht besser!"

„Halts Maul!"

„Komm, jetzt lass uns mal gescheit reden! Oder soll Snivellus in nächster Zeit seine Ruhe haben?"

James musste grinsen, jedoch setzte er kurz danach wieder eine böse Miene auf.

„Was gibt's denn zu reden?"

„Das gestern war doof von mir, ich..."

„Warum hast du sie geküsst?"unterbrach James ihn.

„Ich..."

„Du weißt genau was ich für sie empfinde!"

„Gerade deshalb!"platzte es jetzt aus Sirius raus. James sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Ja, ich wollte dir einfach nur wehtun und ich weiß, dass das total daneben war. Immerhin bist du mein bester Freund!"

„Warum wolltest du mir wehtun?" fragte James jetzt außergewöhnlich ruhig.

„Wegen Cam" Sirius wandte sich zum See. „Ich war so wütend. Du weißt schon, als du sie geküsst hast!"

„Sie hat mich geküsst!" wehrte James ab. „Aber warum stört dich das?"

„Sie ist mir nicht gleichgültig! Immerhin sind wir gut befreundet!"

„Gut befreundet? Deshalb rastest du so aus? Sirius, ich kenn dich doch. Stehst du auf sie?"

„Na ja, nicht so direkt. Aber sie ist mir halt wichtig und ich bin mir nicht sicher was ich fühle."

„Ich glaub dann haben wir beide Mist gebaut!" James grinste. „Außerdem weiß ich jetzt dass du nicht auf Lily stehst. Steht sie auf dich?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weißt du eigentlich dass Cam total verrückt nach dir ist?" fragte James nun.

Sirius grinste und nickte dann. „Lily hat's mir erzählt. Jetzt weiß ich nicht, was ich machen soll!"

„Rede mit ihr über den Kuss und erklär ihr warum du's gemacht hast."

„James, in der Hinsicht vertau ich dir nicht so ganz. Mit Lily klappt's bei dir ja auch nicht!"

Für den Spruch bekam Sirius sofort die Rache. James schlug ihm auf den Arm, jedoch nicht ohne etwas von Sirius zurückzubekommen.

* * *

„Hey Remus!" 

Remus, der grade in der Bibliothek saß, blickte auf. Vor ihm standen Alex und David und während Alex ihn fröhlich anstrahlte, wirkte David recht missmutig.

„Wir wollten auch grade Hausaufgaben machen! Machst du Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Ich komm da im Moment überhaupt nicht weiter!"

„Bin fast fertig!"

„Toll, ich hoffe du kannst mir weiter helfen!" Mit diesen Worte setzte sie sich und breitete ihre Pergamente neben Remus aus.

Remus, der sein Glück kaum fassen konnte, rutschte näher zu ihr und besah sich ihre Notizen. Durch ein Räuspern wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch jäh auf David gelenkt.

„Wollten wir nicht den Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei zuende machen? Ist doch das einzige Fach das wir zusammen haben."

„Sorry, aber das hier ist im Moment echt wichtiger!"

„Na ja, dann geh ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sehen wir uns beim Abendessen?"

„Mmmh..." erwiderte Alex die sich schon über ihre Hausaufgaben gebeugt hatte.

Demonstrativ gab David ihr noch einen langen Kuss, dann verschwand er.

„Und, immer noch glücklich?"fragte Remus bitter.

Alex, die den Unterton in seiner Stimme überhört hatte, antwortete seufzend: „Ich sag's ja, du merkst alles. Glücklich bin ich irgendwie schon länger nicht mehr. Er ist mir zwar sehr wichtig, aber es fehlt mir das gewisse etwas. Ist das Blödsinn oder verstehst du mich?"

„Leidenschaft?"

„Ja, das auch. Oder gerade das. Ich weiß es selbst nicht." Ihr Gesicht bewegte sich bei jedem Wort automatisch näher zu seinem und sie blickte sehnsüchtig auf seine Lippen.

„Ein Rotkappen!"

„Was?"

„Du hast das Thema falsch verstanden!" antwortete er auf ihre Pergamente zeigend, „du solltest das Verhalten bezüglich der Rotkappen erläutern und nicht der Hinkepanks."

Grinsend blickte Alex auf ihre Aufzeichnungen.

„Muss wohl etwas geträumt haben!"

„Aha, und von wem?"

„Das wüsstest du wohl gern!"

„Stimmt, es interessiert mich brennend!"

„Tja, dann benutzt mal deine sensiblen Antennen und Danke für die Hilfe!" Grinsend stand sie auf und verlies die Bibliothek.

* * *

_Freitag, 7. September_

Als das Ende der Woche sich näherte, war zwischen Lily, James und Sirius wieder alles im Lot. Jedoch war Cam immer noch sauer auf Sirius und verweigerte jeden Kontakt mit ihm. Er hatte oft versucht mit ihr zu reden, doch sie ließ ihn nur jedes Mal stehen.

Freitag, nach Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, wollte er es erneut versuchen. Doch Cameron war schnell im Schloss verschwunden. Entschlossen lief er auch hinauf, um mit ihr zu reden. Jedoch war weit und breit keine Spur von ihr.

Die Karte des Rumtreibers, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Schnell war er am Gryffindorturm angelangt und wühlte in seiner Truhe.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!"

Schon zeichneten sich die Umrisse von Hogwarts auf dem Papier ab. Er musste nicht lange suchen, denn die meisten Schüler waren beim Essen, wo er jetzt auch gerne wäre, und von daher war Cameron als einsamer Punkt im 6. Stock abgezeichnet.

„Unheil angerichtet!"

Er verstaute die Karte wieder und machte sich auf den Weg in den 6. Stock, wo sie immer noch in einem verlassen Klassenzimmer saß.

Als sie merkte, dass jemand die Tür geöffnet hatte, blickte sie erschrocken auf.

„Was willst du?"

„Mit dir reden!"

Cam drehte sich zum Fenster um, während Sirius unbeirrt fortfuhr.

„Es tut mir leid wenn ich dich verletzt habe...Ich wollte das wirklich nicht!"

„Warum hast du ausgerechnet Lily geküsst? Um James eifersüchtig zu machen, toll! Das hat auch wirklich geklappt!"

„Lily hat es dir gesagt!"

„Ja, Lily. Wenigstens ist einer ehrlich."

Sirius schritt näher zu ihr heran, sodass er jetzt direkt vor ihr stand und sie unverwandt anblickte.

Cam wollte noch einen Schritt zurückgehen, stieß jedoch gegen die Wand.

„Ich hab einfach nicht nachgedacht, ok? Verstehst du mich denn nicht?"

„Nein, das versteh ich nicht! Wie kann man seinem besten Freund so wehtun.."

„Jetzt mach mal nen Punkt. James und ich haben das geklärt. Deswegen bist du wohl nicht so sauer auf mich!"

„Nein" gab Cameron kleinlaut zu.

„Dann sag mir weshalb!"

„Du merkst auch einfach gar nichts!"

„Doch" murmelte er leise, zog sie an sich heran und küsste sie.


	4. Betrug

**Betrug**

„Wo ist Sirius? Er lässt sich doch sonst kein Essen entgehen!" Lily saß mit James, Remus, Peter und Alex beim Essen.

„Cwan svchen!" antwortete James mit vollem Mund.

„Was?"

„Cam suchen. Er wollte mit ihr reden!"

„Na, das kann ja was geben!"

„Hey! Ich hab ihm den Tipp gegeben!"

„Wer sonst!"Lily blickt genervt zu Alex, doch die war grade in ein Gespräch mit Remus verwickelt.

„Na, schon ne Idee von wem ich geträumt habe?"fragte Alex grade.

„Mehrere sogar. Die erste war... Snape!"

Alex begann lauthals zu lachen, schüttelte dann den Kopf und sagte „Nein, fast daneben ist auch vorbei!"

„Dann dachte ich noch an Professor Gamblin?"

Wieder schüttelte Alex den Kopf. „Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet!"

„Wie wär's mit nem kleinen Tipp?"fragte Remus hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, da musst du schon von alleine draufkommen."

* * *

Geschockt löste Cameron sich aus Sirius Griff und starrte ihn an. Er stand einfach nur da und grinste sie an.

„Nein, du hast gar nichts gemerkt, und erst recht nichts verstanden."

„Was hab ich denn jetzt falsch gemacht?"

„Denkst du, du kannst mich küssen und ich liege dir zu Füßen? Das kannst du vielleicht mit deinen andern tausend Mädels machen, die du jeden Tag rumkriegst. Aber nicht mit mir!"

„Cam, denk jetzt bitte nicht dass du mir egal bist. So ist es nämlich wirklich nicht. Du bist mir wichtig und ich will dich nicht verletzten."

„Das hast du schon. Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!"

Sirius bewegte sich jedoch keinen Zentimeter.

Wütend stürmte Cameron an ihm vorbei und verlies das Klassenzimmer.

„Jetzt warte doch mal!"versuchte er sie noch zurückzuhalten, aber von Cam war nichts mehr zu hören.

* * *

Cameron war direkt zum Gryffindorturm gelaufen und stieß im Gemeinschaftsraum mit Alex zusammen.

„Hey Cam, immer mit der Ruhe!"

„Ich hasse ihn!"presste diese zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor.

„Sirius? Habt ihr geredet?"

„Nicht nur das! Er denkt er könnte mich küssen und damit alles regeln. Als ob ich eine von diesen bescheuerten Tussen wär die ihm dann direkt zu Füßen liegen!"

„Er weiß wohl, dass du niemand von der Sorte bist. Immerhin wart ihr jahrelang gut befreundet."

„Trotzdem regt es mich auf, dass er es nicht auf eine andere Weise regeln kann!"

„Denkst du er meint es nicht ernst?"

Cameron nickte stumm. „Ja,"sagte sie nach einem Moment des Schweigens leise, „ja, das glaube ich. Ich hab mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, aber jetzt habe ich Angst von ihm wie alle anderen behandelt zu werden."

„Mein Tipp: Rede in Ruhe mit ihm und klärt das wenigstens mit eurer Freundschaft. Ich merk doch, dass dir das nicht egal ist."

„Mal sehn. Ich denk drüber nach."

* * *

„Ach ne, das Schlammblut!"

Lily drehte sich ruckartig um. Hinter ihr stand Lucius Malfoy, ein Slytherin aus ihrem Jahrgang.

„Was willst du?"

„Meinen Spaß mit einem Schlammblut!"Er grinste höhnisch und trat näher an sie ran. „Hübsch bist du ja allemal und für einen Kuss würde ich mich erkenntlich zeigen und dir nichts tun!"

„Du spinnst ja wohl! Als ob ich so ETWAS wie DICH küssen würde!"

„Frech bist du also auch noch!"Mit einem Schritt stand er vor ihr und packte sie am Kinn.

„Du passt wirklich gut zu Potter, ihr seid beide nicht mehr als Dreck!"

„Das nimmst du zurück!"Hinter Malfoy war nun James aufgetaucht und blickte ihn mit böse funkelnden Augen an.

„Na, wenn man vom Teufel spricht! Bist du hier um dein Schlammblut zu retten?"

Schon hatte James ausgeholt und seine Faust auf Malfoys Wange platziert.

„Nenn Lily nie wieder Schlammblut!"

„EXPELLIARMUS" schrie Lily und Malfoy wurde nach hinten geschleudert.

James nahm Lily an der Hand, führte sie durch den nächsten Gang und bog dann in einen Weg ein, den Lily noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Wo sind wir?"

„Kürzester Weg zum Gryffindorturm! Was wollte das Schwein von dir? Hat er dir wehgetan? Hast du Schmerzen?"

Lily grinste. „Nein, er hat mir nichts getan. Aber zum Glück warst du da."Sie blickte in James haselnussbraune Augen und errötete. James, dem klar wurde, dass er immer noch Lilys Hand hielt wollte loslassen, aber Lily hatte seine Hand so feste gepackt, dass er ihre festhielt. Sie zitterte unmerklich und James wurde warm ums Herz.

„Ist dir kalt?" fragte er zärtlich.

„Was? Ach, nein. Bin nur etwas durcheinander."

Grinsend zog James sie weiter den Gang entlang und erst vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame lies Lily seine Hand los.

„Glaubst du Sirius und Cameron haben sich vertragen?"fragte sie jetzt.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Sirius es ernst meint. Ich hoffe für ihn, dass er Cam nicht verarscht, sonst kriegt er Stress mit mir."

Lächelnd nannte Lily das Passwort, verabschiedete sich von James und verschwand in ihrem Schlafsaal.

* * *

Sirius war direkt nach dem Gespräch mit Cameron in seinem Schlafsaal verschwunden und starrte Löcher in die Luft.

_Mein ich es eigentlich ernst mit Cam? Oder wär das innerhalb von einer Woche wieder vorbei. Normalerweise wär mir das ja egal, aber Cam ist immerhin ne gute Freundin._

Er erschrak sichtlich, als er neben seinem Bett plötzlich das bekannte Gesicht von Cameron sah.

„Können wir noch mal miteinander reden?"fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Klar. Hab doch immer ein offenes Ohr für dich."Grinste er und deutete ihr aufs Bett zu kommen. Schnell kletterte sie auf das riesige Bett und setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben ihn.

„Es tut mir leid wenn ich vorhin überreagiert hab. Ich war einfach so sauer, dass du nicht verstanden hast was ich meine und -."

„Dann erklärs mir bitte. Ich will dass wir wieder Freunde sind."

„Ich kann's einfach nicht haben wenn du andere Mädels küsst und in den Drei Besen sind mir die Nerven durchgegangen. Und dann küsst du Lily und um dich bei mir zu entschuldigen küsst mich dann einfach. Ich wette danach hast du wieder direkt die nächste geküsst. Ich will einfach nicht, dass du so von mir denkst. Das du mit mir deinen Spaß haben kannst und dann war's das. Dafür bist du mir zu wichtig und unsere Freundschaft auch."

„Cam, ich hab nie so über dich gedacht. Aber vorhin da konnte ich nicht anders, ich musste dich küssen!"Er grinste.

„Na ja, sollen wir die ganze Sache einfach vergessen. Du hast mir echt gefehlt, Camy!"

„Nenn mich nicht Camy! Aber du hast mir auch gefehlt!"

Sirius beugte sich zu ihr rüber und nahm sie in ihre Arme. Er war versucht sie zu küssen, wusste aber, dass das im Moment nicht angebracht war.

„Ist meine CAMY eigentlich noch so kitzelig wie früher?"fragte er schelmisch.

„Wag es nicht, Sirilein, ich warne dich!"

Doch Sirius ließ sich davon nicht abbringen und hatte Cameron schon um die Taille gefasst und sie näher zu sich gezogen. Jetzt fing er an sie gnadenlos zu kitzeln. Sie schrie und japste so lange bis Sirius aufhörte. Jedoch hielt er sie immer noch im Arm.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es wieder so wie früher ist!"murmelte er.

Arm in Arm lagen sie noch lange auf Sirius' Bett und redeten.

„Hast du eigentlich schon bemerkt was zwischen Remus und Alex läuft?" fragte Cam unvermittelt.

„Ach, Alex hat doch n Freund. Aber stimmt wohl, Remus hat schon länger ein Auge auf sie geworfen!"

„Ausserdem ist Alex schon lange nicht mehr glücklich mit David!"

Sie drehte sich auf den Bauch und stütze ihre Arme auf Sirius' Waschbrettbauch.

„Dein Quidditschtraining scheint sich ja bezahlt zumachen."kicherte Cam.

„Ja, ich hab extra Training für dich eingelegt!"Sirius grinste breit.

„Das wär doch nicht nötig gewesen. Ich mag dich natürlich auch so!"setzte sie in einem überheblich Ton hinzu. Danach brachen beide in schallendes Lachen aus.

In dem Moment kamen Peter und James ins Zimmer und starrten die beiden ungläubig an.

„Na, wieder vertragen? Wie hast du das bloß angestellt, Padfoot?"

„Ach Prongs, du kennst doch meinen Charme, da konnte Cam natürlich nicht wiederstehen!"

Lachend schlug Cameron ihm dafür ein Kissen auf den Kopf. „Hey, das tat weh, kleines!"

Immer noch lachend riss sie sich aus seinen Armen los und sprang vom Bett.

„Ich geh nach Alex und Lily gucken!"

„Bei Alex wirst du kein Glück haben!"James grinste. „Sie ist mit Remus in der Bibliothek verschwunden. Vor drei Stunden!"

„Und wo ist Lily?"

„Die ist im Schlafsaal. Hatte ne unangenehme Begegnung mit Malfoy!"

„Mit Malfoy? Warum sagst du das nicht eher? Wie geht's ihr denn jetzt?"

„Naja, ich glaub ich konnte sie beruhigen!"Er grinste.

„Kann ich mir kaum vorstellen. Und grins nicht so überheblich. Wahrscheinlich kann ich mir gleich wieder tausend Beschwerden über dich anhören!"

Schon war sie aus der Tür geschlüpft.

„Na, haben wir euch irgendwo bei gestört?"wandte James sich jetzt Sirius zu.

„Prongs, wir sind nur Freunde, nichts weiter!"

„Na, dann kann ich sie ja noch mal küssen, ohne dass du meine Lily anrührst!"

„Untersteh dich! Ausserdem ist es nicht DEINE Lily!"

* * *

„Lil? Alles klar bei dir?"

Cameron war sehr erstaunt, dass sich eine lächelnde Lily zu ihr umdrehte.

„Klar, warum nicht? Ist was passiert?"

„James hat mir das mit Malfoy erzählt. Aber das scheint dir ja nichts auszumachen."

„Wieso? Ist doch nichts neues. Ausserdem war James ja da!"Sie grinste und auch Cameron grinste nun.

„Das sind ja mal ganz neue Töne!"kicherte sie.

„Na ja, so schlimm ist er ja wirklich nicht. Und er war nun mal da und hat mir geholfen!"

Lachend lies sich Cameron zu Lily aufs Bett sinken.

„Und mit Sirius? Alles geklärt?"

„Logo. Er kann halt nicht ohne mich!" verkündete Cam lachend.

* * *

„Alex, wir sitzen jetzt seit mehr als drei Stunden hier. Sollen wir nicht mal ne Pause machen?"

Remus klappte sein Buch zu und blickte Alex an.

„Kein Problem, kommst du mit nach draussen? Bald muss das schöne Wetter wieder Schnee und Regen weichen!"

„Schön gesagt!"erwiderte er sarkastisch und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zum See.

„Wie spät ist es denn überhaupt?"fragte Alex unterwegs.

„Kurz nach Acht. Abendessen haben wir sowieso verpasst!"

Draussen angekommen setzten sie sich an den See und Alex legte sich ins weiche Gras. Zunächst starrten sie nur schweigend aufs Gras, dann unterhielten sie sich eine Weile über Gott und die Welt.

Plötzlich richtete Alex sich auf. Es war inzwischen Dunkel geworden und sie konnte nur noch Remus Umrisse erkennen. „Es ist spät, das wird ganz schön Ärger geben!"

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein!"antwortete Remus lässig, stand auf und zog Alex nach oben. Einen kurzen Moment standen sie sich gegenüber und starrten sich nur an, dann löste sich Alex aus ihrer Trance und machte sich auf den Weg zur Schule.

„Wie sollen wir jetzt unbemerkt zum Gryffindorturm kommen?"fragte sie, als die beiden die Eingangshalle betraten. Remus nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie in Richtung der Kerker. Kurz vorher bog er rechts ab und tippte vorsichtig gegen einen Stein. Er zog sie in einen Geheimgang, stieg Treppen hinauf und hastete Korridore entlang. Alex hatte schon längst die Orientierung verloren, als sie plötzlich Stimmen hörte. Geistesgegenwärtig schob Remus ein Portrait zur Seite und zog sie in einen kleinen Raum. Sekunden später hörten sie die Stimmen von Filch und McGonagall. Alex Herz raste. Zum einen hatte sie höllische Angst entdeckt zu werden, zum anderen machte Remus' bloße Gegenwart sie nervös. Er hielt immer noch ihre Hand und sie versuchte verzweifelt an David zu denken, aber es gelang ihr nicht.

„Sie sind weg!"hauchte Remus nun, direkt vor ihr. Sein kühler Atem an ihrem Hals, hatte eine Gänsehaut zur Folge und Alex wollte dass dieser Moment nie endete.

„Verrätst du mir jetzt von wem du geträumt hast?"fragte er scheinheilig und strich mit einer raschen Bewegung ihr Haar zur Seite. Statt einer antwort, packte sie seine Hand und zog sie zu sich. Er trat näher an sie heran und legte den andren Arm um ihre Taille.

Er begann ihren Hals zu küssen und als Alex sich nicht wehrte, wanderten seine Lippen höher zu ihren. Zuerst küssten sie sich sanft, dann immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Nach endlosen Minuten löste sich Alex aus Remus' Umarmung und murmelte: „Ich glaub wir sollten zurückgehen. Lily sorgt sich bestimmt schon!"

Schweigend liefen sie den restlichen Weg zum Gryffindorturm und Alex war froh, dass ihnen unterwegs kein Lehrer entgegen kam.


	5. Ein Tag am See

_An Rmschen: Danke für das LOb. Freut mich dass meine FF dir gefällt. Remus und Alex werd ich es aber leider nicht so leicht machen.. ;o)_

**Ein Tag am See**

„Hey Alex! Auch mal wieder da?"fragte Cam spöttisch, „Soviel gelernt?"

„Witzig!"antwortete diese tonlos.

„Oh, war nicht so gemeint! Ist was passiert?"

Lily kam nun auch näher und blickte Alex fragend an.

„Ich hab Mist gebaut! Ich war noch draussen am See und -."

„Aha, romantische Stunden mit David verbracht?"

„Romantische Stunden schon. Aber nicht mit David!"

„Remus?" Auf Lilys Gesicht machte sich Entsetzten breit, während Cameron anzüglich grinste.

„Ich habe meinen Freund betrogen. Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll!" Sie ließ sich verzweifelt auf ihr Bett fallen.

„Wie wars denn mit Remus?"

„Cam!" warf Lily lachend dazwischen, doch Alex war schon dabei auf deren Frage zu antworten.

„Unglaublich!" Sie lächelte. „Es war einfach unglaublich. Es war sanft, aber auch leidenschaftlich und ganz neu, aber auch irgendwie vertraut. Und da war dieses Prickeln, was ich bei David so vermisse. Oh mein Gott, David! Er wird sich bestimmt von mir trennen."

Lily schnaubte verächtlich. „David würde sich niemals von dir trennen. Der vergöttert dich doch. Ich mein, ich mag ihn echt gerne, aber das ist doch schon n bisschen übertrieben, oder? Wärst du nicht ausserdem auch froh, frei für Remus zu sein?"

Es war Alex sichtbar unangenehm, auf ihre Gefühle für Remus angesprochen zu werden und Lily und Cam waren von dieser Seite ihrer Freundin überrascht. Normalerweise war Alex immer schlagfertig, unglaublich witzig, bei jedem Streich der Marauder Feuer und Flamme (auch Cam und Lily waren oft von der Partie, jedoch nicht so häufig wie Alex) und vor allen Dingen war ihr nie etwas peinlich.

„Ich bin mit David zusammen und das bleibt auch so. Remus weiß das und falls nicht, rede ich morgen mit ihm."Damit war für sie das Gespräch beendet.

* * *

_Samstag, 8. September_

Cam wachte am nächsten Morgen früh auf. Die helle Septembersonne schien von einem klaren Himmel und es versprach ein schöner Tag zu werden. Sie streckte sich, warf danach einen Blick auf Alex und Lily und stellte fest, dass diese noch fest am schlafen waren.

Sie schwang sich aus ihrem Bett und verschwand im Bad, wo sie erst mal ausgiebig duschte.

Als sie mit der morgendlichen Prozedur fertig war, war es gerade kurz nach sieben. Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen nur ein paar Drittklässler über ihre Hausaufgaben gebeugt. Sie wollte gerade zum Frühstück gehen, als ...

„Morgen Kleines! Konntest du auch nicht schlafen?"

Hinter ihr stand ein ziemlich zerzauster Sirius. Er hatte nur Boxershorts und ein weißes T-Shirt an, was perfekt aussah auf seiner sonnengebräunten Haut. Die Drittklässerinnen kicherten und seufzten, doch Cam und Sirius hatten keine Augen für sie. Die beiden standen sich gegenüber und grinsten sich an.

„Was machst du denn schon hier? Hattest du so großen Hunger, dass du es nicht mehr im Bett ausgehalten hast?"

„Ja, das auch. Hab wohl gespürt, dass du hier bist!"Er grinste verschmitzt und Cam's Herz raste.

„Wartest du kurz hier? Ich zieh mich eben an und komm dann mit zu Frühstück."

Schon war er auf der Treppe verschwunden.

Cam setzte sich in einen der großen Sessel vorm Kamin und grinste vor sich hin. Zwischen ihr und Sirius lief es seit dem Abend in den Drei Besen immer besser, obwohl sie nur Freunde waren. Zwar war sie immer noch verrückt nach ihm, wusste aber, dass er eh keine lange Beziehung führen konnte und hatte sich mit der momentanen Situation angefreundet.

Sie hing noch ihren Gedanken nach, als Sirius wieder hinter ihr auftauchte und sie sanft im Nacken berührte. Einen kurzen Moment hielt er so inne, dann räusperte er sich.

„Sollen wir gehen?"

Schweren Herzens erhob sie sich.

* * *

Die große Halle war noch fast leer, als James beim Frühstück erschien. Außer Cam und Sirius, die sich lachend gegenseitig fütterten („Aha, nur gute Freunde also!"), waren nur ein paar Slytherins und Ravenclaws da. Er schlenderte zum Gryffindortisch und ließ sich grinsend gegenüber von Sirius und Cam nieder.

„Morgen Prongs! Gut geschlafen?"

„Euch auch n guten Morgen! Seid ihr schon lange hier?"

Beide schüttelten den Kopf und Cam grinste auf einmal.

„Was hast du eigentlich gestern mit Lily gemacht? Sie war den ganzen Abend am grinsen und die Beleidigungen von Malfoy schienen ihr nichts auszumachen. Ausserdem hat sie sich nicht einmal über dich beschwert!"

James lächelte und sie musste zugeben, dass er verdammt sexy aussah. Kleine Grübchen zeichneten sich um seinen Mund ab und die Haare standen ihm wie üblich zu allen Seiten ab.

„Was hab ich gesagt? Ich konnte sie beruhigen!"

„Vielleicht machst du dieses Jahr echt noch Fortschritte!"warf nun Sirius ein.

„Klar, so wie du bei Cam, oder?" Es war das erste Mal, dass Cam sah wie Sirius rot wurde. James schien mit seiner Bemerkung voll ins schwarze getroffen zu haben.

* * *

_Komm Alex, ganz ruhig bleiben. Du sagst ihm einfach, dass du glücklich bist und nichts an deiner Beziehung zu David ändern willst. Du schaffst das schon._ Alex war auf dem Weg zur großen Halle um zu frühstücken und mit Remus zu reden. _Das ist doch ganz einfach. Kein Problem für dich._ Sie wusste, dass ihr das Gespräch schwer fallen würde, wollte sich aber gerne vom Gegenteil überzeugen.

In der großen Halle herrschte noch wenig Betrieb und sie steuerte direkt auf James, Cam und Sirius zu.

„Klar, so wie du bei Cam, oder?" hörte sie grade James sagen. Es entstand eine peinliche Stille, dann sprang Cam, die Alex grade entdeckt hatte, auf und lief ihrer Freundin entgegen.

„Morgen Süße. Alles klar bei dir?"

„Ja, alles bestens. Hast du Remus gesehen?"

„Hier war er noch nicht, aber -."

„James, Sirius! Wo ist Remus?"

Die beiden tauschten einen raschen Blick und antworteten dann gleichzeitig...

„Krank!"

„Bei seiner Mutter!"

Alex schaute fragend in die entsetzten Gesichter von James und Sirius.

„Also, er fühlte sich nicht so gut und musste ausserdem zu seiner Mutter. Er kommt bald wieder!" versuchte James die Situation zu retten.

„Geht's ihm denn sehr schlecht?"

„Was? Ach, nein, nur ne kleine Grippe. Mach dir keine Sorgen!"

James konnte sehen, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte, jedoch wandte er sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

„Kommt ihr gleich mit an den See? Bisschen schwimmen und so? Ist doch so gutes Wetter!" Cam setzte ein hoffnungsvolles Gesicht auf, so, dass Sirius in schallendes Lachen ausbrach.

„Was ist?"

Er beugte sich zu ihr rüber und flüsterte ihr zu: „Du siehst so süß aus, wenn du wie ein Kleinkind guckst!"

„Na dann kannst du ja auch mitkommen, oder?"flüsterte sie zurück.

Er grinste und nickte stumm mit dem Kopf.

* * *

Um zehn Uhr saßen sie alle versammelt am See. Lily war in ein Buch vertieft, James starrte sie unentwegt an, Alex und David lagen in der Sonne, Peter schlief und Sirius und Cam alberten im Wasser herum.

„Hey Sirilein, traust du dich nicht weiter raus?"

„Denkste! Schwimm lieber weg, ich werde dich gnadenlos auskitzeln!"

Das ließ sich Cam nicht zweimal sagen und mit einigen Schwimmzügen entfernte sie sich immer mehr von Sirius. Sie hatte relativ zügig die Mitte des Sees erreicht und blickte sich nach ihm um, doch er war nirgends zusehen.

„Sirius?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Sie zitterte, denn das Wasser war eisig kalt und sie bekam Panik, da Sirius nicht zu sehen war.

„Sirius?"Wieder keine Antwort.

„Sirius, das ist nicht witzig!"

Plötzlich packten sie starke Arme um die Taille und sie schrie sich fast die Seele aus dem Leib.

„Hey Cam, ganz ruhig, ich bin's nur!" hörte sie Sirius beruhigend flüstern.

„Spinnst du? Mich so zu erschrecken? Willst du das ich einen Herzinfarkt kriege?"

„Nein," er zog sie noch näher zu sich, „das ist das letzte was ich wollen würde!"

„Da bin ich aber froh."Erwiderte sie sarkastisch.

„Hey, das war wirklich ernst gemeint. Lass uns zurückschwimmen!"

* * *

„Was liest du?" Lily blickte von ihrem Buch auf und starrte in James haselnussbraune Augen.

„Die Wirkung der Heilkräuter Band 4. Hab ich von meinen Eltern bekommen."

„Interessierst du dich sehr dafür?"

„Ja, ich will später Heilerin werden. Das wollte ich schon seit meinem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts! Und du?"

„Ich werde Auror! Und dann ist dieses miese Arschloch von Malfoy endlich dran." Er blickte verbittert ihn den Himmel, wandte sich dann jedoch wieder Lily zu. „Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was er letztens von dir wollte!"

„Ach James, das übliche halt. Er sagte, ich soll ihn küssen und wenn ich es nicht tun würde, würde er mir irgendwas antun. Aber es ist ja nichts passiert!"

James boxte mit seiner Hand auf den Rasen. „Dieses Arschloch. Das wird er noch bereuen!"

Lily blickte ihn amüsiert an. Man kann sich ja doch gut mit ihm unterhalten, dachte sie.

„Ich kann auch wohl alleine auf mich aufpassen. Trotzdem gut zu wissen, dass du mich retten würdest!" Sie lachte, sprang dann auf, zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und rannte auf den See zu. Kurz vorher drehte sie sich zu James um.

„Würdest du mich auch vor der Riesenkrake beschützen?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten sprang sie ins Wasser. Sie wusste, dass er kommen würde.

James konnte nur staunen, als Lily sich auszog. Im Bikini sah sie noch bezaubernder aus als sonst und er war immer noch beflügelt von seinem kurzen Gespräch mit ihr.

„Würdest du mich auch vor der Riesenkrake beschützen?"

Mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen und hastete hinter ihr her ins Wasser. Er hatte sie schnell eingeholt, da er vom Quidditch eine gute Kondition und viele Muskeln hatte.

„Oh, wie ich sehe bist du mutig genug es mit der Krake aufzunehmen?" Sie lachte wieder und James war der Meinung, nie ein schöneres Lachen gehört zu haben.

„Klar, du kennst mich doch, ich bin immer mutig!" Er grinste und Lily musste, wie schon Cameron an diesem Morgen, zugeben, dass er einfach atemberaubend gut aussah.

Sie holte tief Luft und tauchte unter, er direkt hinterher. Eine Weile schwammen und tauchten sie nur, bis sie an der anderen Seite des Sees ankamen. Lily stieg aus dem Wasser, legte sich ins Gras und schloss die Augen, bis ihr Wassertropfen ins Gesicht fielen. Sie schlug die Augen wieder auf und sah James, der sich grinsend über sie gebeugt hatte.

„Wir beiden so ganz allein hier?" Sein Grinsen breitete sich immer weiter aus.

Auch Lily musste grinsen. „Vergiss es Potter, komm nicht auf falsche Gedanken!"

Doch zu spät. Er hatte sich schon neben ihr ins Gras fallen lassen, sie an sich gezogen und seine Lippen sanft auf ihre gepresst.

Zuerst war Lily zu geschockt um zu reagieren, dann jedoch tat sie dass, was James am wenigsten erwartet hatte. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss. Zuerst noch etwas schüchtern, dann immer leidenschaftlicher.

Seine Lippen wanderten tiefer, küssten ihren flachen Bauch.

Sie streichelte sanft über seine muskulösen Arme, dann durch seine Haare. Sie vergaßen alles drum herum und waren nur auf den anderen fixiert.

Bis Lily sich plötzlich löste und aufstand. Sie starrte James entsetzt an, lief dann aufs Wasser zu.

„Lily!" James klang verzweifelt. „Bitte warte doch!"

Er war ihr gefolgt und stand direkt hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um, küsste ihn flüchtig auf den Mund und lies sich dann ins Wasser gleiten, einen verdutzten James zurücklassend.

* * *

„Wormtail, wo ist Prongs?" Sirius und Cam waren gerade aus dem See gestiegen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube mit Lily schwimmen gegangen!" quiekte dieser als Antwort.

Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während Cam fragend zu Alex sah. Die grinste ihr wissend entgegen, wandte sich dann aber wieder David zu, der auf dem Rücken liegend neben ihr war.

„Wie spät ist es überhaupt, Wormtail?"

„Kurz nach vier. Meinst du etwa wir sollen gleich schon zu Remus?"

Alex hatte sich pfeilschnell Peter zugewandt. „Was soll das denn heißen? Sirius, ich dachte er wär bei seiner Mutter!"

Sirius war die ganze Situation ziemlich unangenehm und er verfluchte Peter für seine Dummheit. „Ich glaub Wormtail hat das alles nicht richtig mitbekommen," zischte er in seine Richtung, „Remus ist bei seiner Mutter, nicht im Schlafsaal, Peter! Wie gesagt, mach dir keine Sorgen Alex, er ist bald wieder da!"

„Warum sollte sich Alex denn bitte um Lupin Sorgen machen?" warf nun David ein. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und schaute Sirius belustigt an. Dieser grinste boshaft.

„Ach, eifersüchtig weil deine Freundin sich um jemand anderen mehr Sorgen macht, als sie sich um dich je machen würde, Parkinson?"

„Halt die Klappe Sirius!" schrie Alex und stapfte ohne ein weiteres Wort hoch zum Schloss.

Für ein paar Augenblicke sagte niemand etwas, dann schlug Cameron kleinlaut vor, ebenfalls zurückzugehen.

„Gute Idee, Kleines! Die Gesellschaft hier ist echt zu schlecht!"Sirius nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie mit sich zum Schloss, während Peter und David zurückblieben. An James und Lily dachte in dem Moment niemand mehr.

_Bitte reviewn... dann beeil ich mit dem nächsten Chapter..._


	6. Vollmond

_An Rmschen: Tja, Lily ist halt ne etwas kompliziertere Person..._

_An littleDragon14 und darklayka: Jetzt gehts ja schon weiter..._

**Vollmond**

Als Lily an der anderen Seite des Sees wieder aus dem Wasser stieg, zitterte sie vor Kälte. Ihre Gedanken rasten und sie bemerkte zuerst auch nicht einmal, dass außer ihr niemand mehr da war. Sie hatte James Potter geküsst. Den Typen den sie früher gehasst hatte. Aber das schlimmste war, sie hatte es genossen. Sie hatte es so sehr genossen und bereute keine Sekunde. James konnte wirklich gut küssen, das musste sie zugeben.

Nachdem sie sich ihr Handtuch, das von der Sonne angenehm warm war, um den Körper geschlungen hatte, blickte sie sich um. Von den anderen war keiner mehr am See und ein Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet, dass es schon fast fünf Uhr war. Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen und ging zum Schloss hoch.

* * *

„Komm nicht näher! Ich warne dich!"Cam stand mit erhobenem Zauberstab im Gemeinschaftsraum vor Sirius und blickte ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. Er lachte jedoch nur.

„Ach komm Cam, was willst du denn machen? Mich verhexen?"

„Auf Kitzeln steht bei mir Todesstrafe!"Sie fuchtelte mit ihrem Zauberstab rum. Die Aufmerksamkeit hatten sie schon längst auf sich gezogen und viele von Sirius' Verehrerinnen blickten Cam zornig an.

Sie starrte nur Sirius an und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass er sie einfach wieder in den Arm nahm. Als ob er ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte, kam er auf sie zu, drückte den Zauberstab zur Seite, umschlang sie mit seinen Armen und hob sie lachend hoch. Unter Camerons Schreien und Protesten trug er sie nun die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch und lies sie auf seinem Bett runter.

„Und was bezweckst du damit?"fragte sie lachend.

„Na, dich retten, was sonst!"Er schaute sie vorwurfsvoll an und Cam musste wieder lachen.

„Mich retten, so so! Und vor was bitte schön?"

„Vor meinem Fanclub! Die haben nämlich mitbekommen, dass du das schönste Mädchen im Raum bist und hätten nicht lange gezögert dich auf den Mond zu hexen! Die wissen, dass sie keine Chance gegen dich hätten!"Er setzte sein ‚Black-Lächeln' auf und strahlte sie an.

Cam merkte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg und versuchte dies schnell zu überspielen.

„Na du bist ja von dir überzeugt! Hältst du dich für so unwiderstehlich!"

„ Ich halte mich nicht dafür, ich bin es!"

„Du bist ein Spinner, weißt du das?"Sie blickte ihn zärtlich an. „Aber ein liebenswürdiger Spinner!"

„Danke Madame, für das Kompliment!"Er verbeugte sich übertrieben und lies sich dann neben sie auf Bett fallen.

„Ach du scheiße! Cam, hast du eine Uhr um?"

„Ja, ist jetzt kurz vor Acht!"

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Sirius auf. „Hast du James oder Peter gesehen?"

„Peter ist unten im Gemeinschaftsraum und James hab ich schon seit heute Nachmittag nicht mehr gesehen. Was willst du denn von den beiden?"

„Kann ich dir nicht sagen! Komm mit, schnell! Wir müssen Prongs suchen!"

Widerwillig stand sie auf und folgte ihm aus dem Schlafsaal.

„Du, ich geh nach Lily schauen, vielleicht hat die ne Idee wo James ist!"

„In Ordnung, aber beeil dich!"Schon stürzte er auf Peter zu.

* * *

Lily lag schon länger auf ihrem Bett und starrte gedankenverloren an den Baldachin. Immer wieder musste sie an den Kuss mit James denken. Sie hatte noch nie so weiche Lippen gespürt und James Hände hatten sich so gut auf ihrer Haut angefühlt.

„Lily?"

Erschrocken richtete sie sich auf.

„Ach, du bist es nur. Erschreck mich nicht so!"

„Sorry, aber ist glaub ich wichtig, zumindest sagt Sirius das. Hast du James gesehen?"

„Ich war mit ihm schwimmen, danach hab ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen!"

„Seit ihr zusammen zurückgekommen?"

Lily blickte auf den Boden und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Ich bin abgehauen!" murmelte sie leise.

„Abgehauen? Warum das denn?"

„Wir haben uns geküsst und rumgemacht. Hört sich irgendwie lächerlich an, oder? Ich und Potter?"

„Jetzt hör auf mit dem Theater. Warum bist du wirklich abgehauen?"

„Cam, das ist mein voller Ernst. Wir haben uns am anderen Ufer geküsst. Dann ist mir irgendwann klar geworden was ich getan habe und ich bin abgehauen! War das blöd von mir? Ich meine, gut küssen konnte er und was ist schon dabei, oder?"Lily grinste jetzt, während Cam sich langsam, mit offenem Mund, neben sie sinken lies.

„Lily, falls das ein Scherz ist, hör bitte auf. Falls nicht, erzähl!"

„Ok," sie grinste immer mehr, „wir sind zum anderen Ufer geschwommen, davor haben wir uns auch gut verstanden mal so eben nebenbei, und ich habe mich ins Gras gelegt. Er hat so Andeutungen gemacht, von wegen ‚Wir beide ganz alleine hier' und ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er's direkt vergessen kann. Aber dann hat er sich neben mich gelegt und wir haben uns geküsst."

„Aber du wolltest es ja anscheinend, oder?"

„Im ersten Moment war ich ziemlich geschockt, aber es hat Spaß gemacht und ich konnte nur noch an ihn und seine Lippen denken!" Sie lachte. „Cam, du solltest mal dein Gesicht gesehen. Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, es war nur ein Kuss. Das bedeutet doch nichts."

„Ich glaube, James bedeutet er schon etwas!"

„Und ich glaube, Sirius will auch mehr als nur Freundschaft mit dir. Ich habe halt keine Gefühle für James, damit muss er leben!" Du lügst, Lily, das stimmt nicht. Er ist dir nicht egal! Schnell verbannte sie die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und blickte Cam an.

„Lily!" Sie war entsetzt. „Ist dir das denn alles egal? Ich meine, was James jetzt denkt? Es geht ihm bestimmt nicht gut!"

„Warum? Er hat doch das bekommen, was er wollte!"Und was ich wollte. Nein Lily, Schluss damit.

Cam erhob sich vom Bett, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und verlies den Raum. Sie musste Sirius sagen, dass er nach James schauen muss.

Doch im Gemeinschaftsraum saß nur Alex, von Sirius oder Peter keine Spur.

„Hey Alex, hast du Sirius gesehen?"

„Er und Peter waren hier am diskutieren, dann ist James gekommen und die drei sind ganz hastig aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geflohen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die irgendwas vorhaben!"

„Ein Streich vielleicht?"

„Nee, dann hätten sie uns bestimmt eingeweiht. Ich glaub eher, dass das was mit Remus zu tun hat!"

Cam grinste. „Bei dir hat immer alles mit Remus zu tun! Hast du eigentlich David was gesagt?"

„Nein, seit der Szene am See und diesem bescheuerten Kommentar von Sirius, hab ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Zum Glück, er würde bestimmt nur dumme Fragen stellen."

„Und wenn du ihm einfach die Wahrheit sagst? Ich meine, Lily hat Recht. Er würde sich niemals von dir trennen. Apropos Lily. Wie war James denn vorhin drauf?"

„Gut, erstaunlich gut sogar. Er ist ja immer gut drauf, aber vorhin, da konnte er ja gar nicht mehr aufhören zu grinsen. Warum?"

„Frag am besten Lily. Ich geh in die Bibliothek. Wir sehen uns später!"

* * *

_Sie hat mich geküsst. Sie hat mich wirklich geküsst. Und es hat ihr gefallen. Jetzt krieg ich sie rum. Sie wird mit mir ausgehen_. James summte vor sich hin, während er sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum machte.

Immer noch grinsend und summend betrat er diesen und wurde direkt von Sirius und Peter bestürmt.

„Prongs, schau mal auf die Uhr. Wir müssen zu Moony!"raunte Sirius ihm zu. Über dessen Schulter konnte James Alex sehen, die misstrauisch zu ihnen rüberguckte. Er seufzte tief. Alex konnte eine wirkliche Gefahr für sie werden, besonders für Remus. James zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie es rausfinden würde. Sie war intelligent und um Remus ziemlich besorgt, zu besorgt. Er grinste in ihre Richtung, drehte sich dann um und verlies mit seinen besten Freunden den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Habt ihr den Umhang und die Karte?"

„Prongs! Hältst du mich für doof? Natürlich hab ich daran gedacht! Ich hab sie nur noch extra oben gelassen!"Sirius grinste und drehte auf dem Absatz um.

James schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte Peter an. „Unser lieber Pad, immer so verlässlich und mitdenkend!"

Als Sirius endlich wieder auftauchte, Karte und Umhang dabei, machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Heulenden Hütte.

„Wie spät ist es denn?"James hatte wie immer keine Uhr dabei.

„Kurz vor halb neun!"

„Glaubt ihr er hat sich schon verwandelt?"

Sirius nickte kurz mit dem Kopf. „Wir sind spät dran. Ich hab die Zeit vergessen und dann warst du noch so lange weg! Warum eigentlich?"

„Lily! Erklär ich euch aber später!"Er grinste vor sich hin und merkte kaum, dass sie schon da waren.

„Peter, verwandel dich!"gab Sirius die Anweisungen.

In Sekundenschnelle war eine Ratte neben ihnen aufgetaucht und betätigte den Knoten am Fuß des Baumes. Nacheinander schlüpften sie durch den Geheimgang und blieben vor der Tür zur Hütte stehen. Ein markerschütterndes Geheul war zu hören und Sirius wandte sich an James.

„Hör zu, wir müssen heute wirklich aufpassen. Remus geht's nicht gut wegen Alex und ich kann nicht sagen in welcher Verfassung er heute ist. Ausserdem bist du auch nicht bei der Sache, aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen!"

„Wir machen das nicht zum ersten Mal, Sirius. Mach dir keine Gedanken." Er öffnete die Tür, trat ein und verwandelte sich in den großen, schönen Hirsch. Sirius und Peter folgten seinem Beispiel und dann standen sie irgendwann vor Remus. Er hatte sich schon verwandelt und bei seinem Anblick wurde auch James klar, dass es keine einfache Nacht werden würde. Der Werwolf fletschte die Zähne und schlich auf den großen, schwarzen Hund zu. Sirius knurrte drohend, doch mit einem großen Satz sprang Remus ihn an. Seine Klauen hatten sich in Sirius Flanke vergraben und er heulte laut auf. James mischte sich nun auch in das Geschehen ein. Er drückte Remus mit seinem Geweih von Sirius weg und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Grollend kam sein Freund auf ihn zu und James versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, doch Remus war in einer gefährlichen Stimmung. Grade als er zum Sprung ansetzte, wurde er von Sirius zur Seite geschmissen. Die beiden waren jetzt so verkeilt ineinander, dass James nur zusehen konnte und hilflos daneben stand.

Eine Weile ging das so weiter, bis Remus erschöpft zur Seite fiel. Sirius lief in die andere Ecke und lies sich da nieder.

Der Werwolf machte die gesamte Nacht über keine Anstalten mehr aufzustehen und als der Morgen dämmerte verwandelten sich seine Freunde zurück und machten sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Madame Pomfrey musste bald erscheinen und sie durfte die drei auf keinen Fall sehen.

* * *

_Sonntag, 9. September_

„War das eine Nacht!"Sirius verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht. Er humpelte und seine Hüfte und sein Arm waren total zerkratzt. „Ich leg mich aufs Ohr!"

„Ich auch!"pflichtete James ihm bei.

Sie schliefen bis halb zwölf, dann kroch Sirius aus dem Bett und stieg unter die Dusche. Er wusch sich gründlich den Dreck aus den Wunden und zuckte jedes Mal zusammen, weil es so brannte. Dann schlang er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und betrat den Schlafsaal.

„Cameron! Was machst du denn hier?"Neben James stand Cam und starrte ihn entsetzt an.

„Sirius! Oh mein Gott, was ist passiert?"

„Kannst du vielleicht erst meine Frage beantworten?"Er klang leicht gereizt und brauchte Zeit um sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen.

„Ihr wart nicht beim Frühstück und da ihr sonst immer so einen Hunger habt, hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht. Ihr lasst doch nie ein Essen ausfallen!"Langsam ging sie auf Sirius zu und streichelte sanft über seine Hüfte. Sirius zuckte zusammen unter der zärtlichen Berührung. Erstens tat es immer noch weh, und zweitens war es als ob ein Feuerwerk in ihm entzündet wurde.

„Tut es sehr weh?"fragte sie fast lautlos und blickte ihn aus großen Rehaugen an. Er grinste. „Denkst du dein Sirius stirbt von dem bisschen?"  
"Wie ist das passiert? Zuviel getrunken?"

„Ja, ich bin hingefallen auf dem Rückweg von den drei Besen!"

„Tja, hättest du mich mitgenommen, hätte ich auf dich aufgepasst!"

„Ich weiß, nächstes Mal."Er gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging dann zu seinem Bett um sich anzuziehen. Cam wandte sich an James.

„Na, wie geht's dir?"

„Müde. Wieso?"

„Und sonst?"Sie schaute ihn wissend an und er lachte.

„Gut, was denkst du denn? Ich hab doch allen Grund glücklich zu sein, oder?"

Sie verzog nur das Gesicht.

„Ich geh runter. Bis später!"

* * *

„Lily! Warte mal!"

„James? Was hat dich denn hierhin verschlagen?"Lily und James standen sich in einem abgelegen Gang gegenüber.

„Ich war auf dem Weg zur Küche, was zum essen besorgen für Sirius, Peter und mich. Und du?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich hier gar nicht hin. Ich glaub ich hab mich verlaufen!" Sie lächelte ihn gewinnend an. „Was hast du denn an der Wange gemacht?"

„Ne kleine Schramme, nichts schlimmes!"

Er ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und berührte ihre Haare. „Denkst du noch an gestern?"

Sie nickte. „Ab und zu! Ist ja noch nicht so lange her, oder?"

„Na ja, ich glaube ich muss meine Erinnerung noch mal auffrischen!"

„James!" Sie lachte lauthals, doch er lies sich nicht beirren.

„Gestern hattest du ja auch nichts dagegen!"

„So so, denkst du! Du hast mir ja auch keine andere Wa..."James blieb bei der gleichen Taktik wie schon am Vortag, er überrumpelte sie einfach und küsste sie. Und wie am Vortag, hatte Lily nichts dagegen. Er drückte sie sanft gegen die Mauer und hielt ihr Gesicht in seinen Händen. Sie presste sich näher an ihn und lies ihre Hände auf seinen Hüften rauf und runter fahren.

Nach einer Weile unterbrach diesmal James den Kuss. „Geh mit mir aus!"

„Was?"

„Bitte geh mit mir aus, Lily!"

„Nein, das habe ich dir schon oft genug gesagt."

„Aber ich dachte, jetzt da wir uns geküsst haben..."Er beendete den Satz nicht.

„Da dachtest du, ich würde auf deine Masche reinfallen? Du meinst es doch eh nicht ernst, Potter!"Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ich auch nicht!"

Sie drehte sich um, und verschwand um die Ecke. Zum zweiten Mal lies sie James einfach stehen.

* * *

Lily ging James den restlichen Tag so gut es ging aus dem Weg. Sie merkte zwar, dass er sie unablässig beobachtete, ignorierte ihn aber vollkommen. Beim Essen hatte sie sich, anstatt wie gewohnt bei ihren Freundinnen und den Maraudern zu sitzen, ans andere Ende des Tisches gesetzt. Inzwischen hatte James Peter und Sirius von seinem Erlebnis am See berichtet und sie schauten ihn mitleidig an.

Am Abend lag er frustriert im Bett.

„Ich versteh sie einfach nicht! Warum küsst sie mich, wenn sie eh keine Gefühle für mich hat?"

Sirius musste Lachen. „Das müsstest du doch verstehen, Prongs. Ich meine, du machst auch mal zum Spaß mit irgendwelchen Mädchen rum. Sei froh, dass sie dich überhaupt mal rangelassen hat."

„Ich will aber mehr. Sie ist was besonderes, nicht so wie die anderen."

„Klar, sie ist was anderes, weil sie nicht, wie du's gewohnt bist, darauf wartet dass du dich ihr annimmst. Vielleicht will sie auch einfach nicht eine von vielen sein. Cam sieht das auch so. Und ich hab mich geändert, denn sie ist es mir wert und das wird sie auch noch merken!"Er grinste. „Na ja, ich hau mich auf's Ohr. Mir steckt die letzte Nacht noch in den Knochen!"

Er legte sich ins Bett und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen, ebenso James und Peter.

Aber schon kurz darauf war er wieder wach. Zuerst wusste er nicht wovon er aufgewacht war, dann erkannte er jedoch eine Person am Ende seines Bettes.

„Sirius? Bist du wach?"

„Mmmh, was gibt's, Kleine?"Cam stand in Boxershorts und Top vor ihm.

„Ich hatte einen Albtraum und kann nicht mehr einschlafen!"

„Was hast du denn geträumt?"

„Von dir. Du wurdest von einem Monster angegriffen und bist gestorben. Es war schrecklich!"

Er grinste und schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite. „Komm her, du kannst bei mir schlafen. Denn wie du siehst geht's mir gut!"

Cam lächelte ihn dankbar an und kroch neben ihn unter die Decke. „Danke Sirius!"murmelte sie. „Ich danke dir, denn ohne dich wär ich auch ganz schön einsam heute Nacht."Er legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie näher zu sich, so dass sie sich an ihn kuschelte. Kurz darauf war sie eingeschlafen und Sirius konnte gar nicht fassen, wie viel Glück er wieder hatte. Er küsste Cam sanft auf die Wange und murmelte ein leises „Gute Nacht, meine Kleine!". Dann schlief er auch ein.


	7. Veränderungen

**Veränderungen**

_Montag, 10. September_

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Cam durch lautes Gelächter wach. Sie schlug die Augen auf und blickte in die Gesichter von James und Peter. Ihr wurde schnell klar, warum die beiden so lachten. Sie hatte ihre Arme um Sirius' Hals geschlungen, ihre Beine waren mit seinen verkreuzt und er hatte sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergraben, wobei er sie mit seinen Armen um ihre Taille eng an ihn gepresst hielt.

Schnell löste sie sich von ihm, stieg aus dem Bett und funkelte James böse an. „Was gibt's zu lachen?"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Träume noch während des schlafens in Erfüllung gehen. Muss ich Sirius mal fragen wie er das anstellt. Träumt von dir und am nächsten Morgen liegst du neben ihm." Er lachte noch mehr und Cam errötete. _Sirius träumt von mir?_

„Ich geh rüber. Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück!"Sie verlies den Raum und hörte noch auf der Treppe James Lachen und Peters Quieken.

Nach mehreren Minuten hatten sie es auch endlich geschafft Sirius zu wecken. Er grunzte etwas (James und Peter waren sich sicher, dass es ‚Camy' bedeuten sollte) und schlug die Augen auf. Mit seiner Hand griff er direkt neben sich, doch Cam war weg.

„Keine Angst, sie ist nur in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal gegangen und zieht sich an. Hast du endlich Erfolg gehabt?"James setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett.

„Wir sind nur Freunde, ok? Sie hatte Angst und hat bei mir geschlafen. Ist doch nichts schlimmes dabei."

„Wetten wir, dass das nur ne Ausrede war? Sie wollte einfach bei dir sein, merkst du das nicht? Na ja, Themawechsel. Remus kommt heute aus dem Krankenflügel raus. Aber ich glaub nicht, dass er noch vor dem Unterricht wiederkommt. Ich geh schon mal frühstücken. Beeil dich, sonst kriegst du nichts mehr!"Er stand auf und verlies den Raum und Peter watschelte schnell hinterher.

Sirius richtete sich stöhnend auf und schlurfte ins Bad. _Wenn es nur eine Ausrede war, dann ist Cam eine echt gute Schauspielerin. Und so oder so, es war eine schöne Nacht und ich hab es doch genossen, dass sie da war._

* * *

„Cam! Wo warst du? Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht!"Lily hatte die Arme auf ihre Hüfte gestützt und blickte sie vorwurfsvoll an.

Cam grinste übers ganze Gesicht. „Ich hab bei Sirius geschlafen!"

„Bei oder mit?"Alex hatte sich soeben zu den beiden gesellt.

„Bei natürlich. Wir sind nur Freunde!"

„Ich kann's nicht mehr hören!"Lily hielt sich die Hände auf die Ohren. „Warum kapiert ihr das nicht? Du willst ihn und er will dich. Das ist doch so einfach. Überleg mal, wann du Sirius das letzte mal mit einem Mädchen gesehen hast!"

„Na ja, das warst du!"gab sie zu. „Aber das ist ja auch erst eine Woche her."

„Er will sich ändern. Für dich. Und ich finde dafür sollte er auch irgendwann belohnt werden."

„Wenn er es wirklich ernst meint, dann reicht diese Woche noch nicht, um mir das zu zeigen. Da muss er schon mehr machen!"

In dem Moment flog die Tür auf und Amaya und Nathalie, mit denen sie sich das Zimmer teilten, kamen lachend rein, verstummten aber, als sie die anderen drei sahen. Sie waren seit ihrem fünften Jahr verfeindet. Amaya hatte sich schon vorher verändert, war nur noch auf Jungs und ihr Aussehen fixiert gewesen. Aber in ihrem fünften Jahr, als sie gemerkt hatte, dass James nur für Lily schwärmte, hatte sie angefangen böse Gerüchte in die Welt zu setzen.

„Auf jeden Fall, hat er mich vorhin gefragt, ob ich mit ich ausgehe. Bald hab ich ihn soweit. James ist ja auch wirklich süß!" Sie betonte den Namen extra laut und blickte Lily dabei an. Auch von ihren Freunden wurde Lily jetzt angestarrt, doch sie gab sich cool und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Innerlich war sie aber längst nicht so ruhig. Es war von Anfang an klar gewesen. Erst macht er mit ihr rum, dann schnappt er sich die nächste, nur weil er nicht direkt Erfolg hat. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ernsthaft eifersüchtig war. Nicht die selbe Eifersucht, die sie empfunden hatte, als sie Cam und James zusammen gesehen hatte. Nein, richtige Eifersucht.

Amaya und Nathalie giggelten in ihrer Ecke weiter und ehe Cam oder Alex es mitbekamen, hatte Lily den Schlafsaal verlassen.

Sie ging schnell zum Frühstück weiter, denn es blieb ihr nicht mehr viel Zeit vorm Unterricht. Auch Sirius saß noch beim Frühstück.

„Hey Lily, alles klar bei dir?"

„Natürlich! Warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?"

„Hör mal, ich mag dich wirklich, aber bitte hör auf James zu verarschen!"Er hatte sich von seinem Frühstück abgewandt und schaute sie an. „Du kannst ihn damit echt verletzen, mit deinem Verhalten."Lily war überrascht, dass er so direkt war.

„Ich ihn verletzen? Er hat doch schon die nächste. So traurig kann er dann wohl nicht sein!"

„Die nächste? Und wen bitte schön? Ein Lily-double? Obwohl nicht mal das an ihn rankommen würde. Lily, du bist alles was er will, also behandel ihn etwas besser!"

„Seine Neue ist Amaya, falls du es wissen willst! So sehr kann er mich ja dann nicht mögen!"Sie lies ihr Frühstück stehen und verlies die große Halle.

* * *

Die Geschichtsstunden bei Prof. Binns liefen in dem gewohnten Schneckentempo ab. Sirius und Cam schrieben sich die Stunde über kleine Briefchen, Alex kritzelte auf ihrem Blatt herum und starrte immer öfter zu Remus' leerem Platz herüber, Peter schlief, Amaya starrte James an, der starrte Lily an und die starrte konsequent auf ihren Tisch.

Alex hatte beschlossen jetzt endlich etwas zu unternehmen und herauszufinden wo Remus war. Sie war sich sicher, dass er nicht bei seiner Mutter war. Auch wenn Sirius und James versuchten ihr das zu erzählen, Peter hatte sich verplappert, er ist einfach zu dumm.

Also machte sie sich nach Geschichte der Zauberei, als die anderen schon zu Zaubertränke gingen, auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Dort wollte sie als erstes nachschauen.

Doch bis dahin kam sie gar nicht erst.

Sie bog um eine Ecke und wurde nach hinten auf den Boden geschleudert.

„Oh Gott, ist dir was passiert?"Alex blickte erschrocken auf. Es war Remus, der gerade mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Er zog sie auf die Beine und sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn.

„Remus, wo warst du? Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Warst du krank? Oder bei deiner Mutter?"

„Hey Alex, ganz ruhig. Eine Frage nach der and -."Weiter kam er nicht, denn Alex verschloss mit ihren Lippen seinen Mund. Es war ein sanfter Kuss und Remus Herz schlug schneller. Als sie sich von ihm lösen wollte, zog er sie wieder an sich und vertiefte den Kuss.

„Alex," er gab ihr ein kleinen Kuss auf ihr Ohr, „ich liebe dich, Alex!" Anstatt ihm zu antworten, küsste sie ihn noch einmal.

„Komm mit, Zaubertränke hat eh schon angefangen!"Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie in einen Geheimgang. „Du kennst auch wirklich alles hier, was?"Sie lachte laut auf und er hielt ihr schnell die Hand vor den Mund. „Psst, hier hoch!"Er schob sie die Treppe hinauf und sie kamen auf einem breiten Gang wieder hinaus. Dreimal liefen sie hier auf und ab und Alex wollte grade fragen, was das sollte, als eine Tür in der Wand erschien. Remus hielt die Tür auf und machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand.

„Nach ihnen, Mylady!"Kichernd betrat Alex den Raum und war überwältigt. Ein großes Sofa war vor einem lodernden Kamin aufgestellt und drum herum standen viele Kerzen und Vasen mit riesigen Rosensträußen.

„Wo sind wir?"– „Im Raum der Wünsche. Du musst dreimal vor der Tür rumlaufen und dir etwas wünschen!"– „Und was hast du dir gewünscht?"Sie stand jetzt direkt vor ihm und schloss ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Dann schmiegte sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust. „Ich habe mir gewünscht, dass du glücklich bist, hier mit mir. Einen ganz besonderen Raum!"Er beugte sich runter und küsste sie, dann hob er sie auf seine Arme und legte sie aufs Sofa. Sie zog ihn mit sich runter und küsste ihn wieder.

„Alex, ich liebe dich. Das habe ich ernst gemeint. Aber ich will dich nicht mit David teilen!"Sie richtete sich jetzt auf. „Remus, gib mir Zeit. Ich rede mit ihm!"– „Trennst du dich von ihm?"– „Lass uns diesen Augenblick genießen. Bitte!"

Remus vergaß seine Zweifel und lies sich vollkommen gehen.

* * *

Lily stöhnte auf, als sie den Klassenraum betrat. Cam saß neben Sirius und neben James war noch ein Platz frei. Zum Glück tauchte in dem Moment Peter auf und drängte sich an Lily vorbei. Glück gehabt, Lily. Du musst nicht neben Potter sitzen.

Doch sie hatte nicht mit James gerechnet. Grade als Peter sich neben ihn setzen wollte, hielt er eine Hand auf den Platz. „Sorry Pete, hier sitzt Lily!"Diese starrte ihn entsetzt an und er grinste. Peter hatte sich währenddessen auf einen anderen freien Platz gesetzt. Ok, kann er haben. Ich mach ihm die Stunde zur Hölle. Grinsend lies sie sich neben James nieder.

Die Stunde begann und er ignorierte sie zuerst. Irgendwann dachte sie nicht mehr an ihn, bis sie seine Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel spürte. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Er lächelte schelmisch mit seinem jungenhaften Grinsen. Schnell schob sie die Hand weg und rückte zur Seite. Den Rest der Stunde blieb James, zu ihrer Verwunderung, ruhig. Dann bemerkte sie Amaya, die ihr giftige Blicke zuwarf. Aha, daher weht der Wind. Er traut sich nicht wegen Amaya.

Sie rückte ihren Stuhl wieder zu James rüber und beugte sich vor. „Tut mir leid James, dass ich ein bisschen voreilig reagiert habe!"Sie lächelte ihn an. „Macht nichts!"Er grinste zurück, unternahm aber keinen weiteren Versuch, ihr näherzukommen.

Enttäuscht verlies sie nach der Stunde das Klassenzimmer, wo James und Amaya auch schon standen. Schnell drehte sie sich zu Cameron um, die direkt hinter ihr war. „Kommst du mit zum Mittagessen?"

„Komme schon!"

Beim Mittagessen saß Lily mit Cameron bei Justin und Sebastien. Jedoch wanderten ihre Blicke immer öfter zu James, der Amaya mit Früchten fütterte. Angewidert drehte sie sich zu Justin um. Was James kann, kann ich schon lange! Mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln sprach sie ihn an. „Hast du zufällig Samstag schon etwas vor?"Er blickte sie erstaunt an, dann grinste er. „Soll das ein Date werden?"– „So was in der Art!"Sie lachte. „Du hast Glück, Samstag bin ich noch frei! Sehen wir uns um 10 Uhr in der Eingangshalle?"Lily nickte und Justin und Sebastien standen auf. „Wir sehen uns!"sagte Sebastien an Cam gewandt, wobei er verführerisch lächelte.

Als sie weg waren, fing Cam laut an zu lachen. „Lily, was war das denn jetzt? Ein Date mit Justin?"– „Ja, warum nicht? Er sieht doch echt gut aus!"– „Das schon, aber was ist mit James? Ich dachte, ihr findet jetzt endlich mal zusammen!"

„Wegen dem Kuss? Er hat doch Amaya! Das mit uns war nichts ernstes!"

„Aha, so ist das also. Du bist eifersüchtig und willst dich rächen!" Lily grinste nur, stand dann auf und winkte Cam noch einmal zu. Dann war sie weg.

In dem Moment kam Sirius vorbei. „Hey Kleine, was wollten die beiden denn bei euch?"Er schaute sie verwirrt an. „Ein Date!"– „Du hast ein Date mit diesen Lackaffen?"Seine Stimme war lauter geworden, aber das störte ihn nicht. „Ich nicht!"Sie lachte. „Aber Lily hat eins mit Justin, am Samstag!"– „Und was ist mit James?"– „Schau ihn dir doch an, er hat jetzt Amaya. Hast du übrigens mal Alex gesehen? Sie war nicht in Zaubertränke!"

„Hab sie auch schon länger nicht mehr gesehen. Aber ich muss jetzt los! Wir sehen uns!"Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand. Cameron blieb strahlend zurück.

* * *

„Wir sollten gehen. Es ist bestimmt schon spät!"Remus gab Alex einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Nein, nicht. Bitte lass uns einfach hier bleiben. Ich will die anderen nicht sehen. Nur dich!"Sie schmiegte sich in seine Arme. Ihre schwarzen Haare verteilten sich neben seinem Gesicht und er spielte mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen. „Du bist so schön!"Er grinste sie an und fuhr mit einem Finger über ihre niedliche Nase. „Rede bitte bald mit David. Ich will allen sagen, dass ich dich liebe!"

„So einfach ist das nicht. Er wird das nicht verstehen!"

„Was gibt es da nicht zu verstehen? Wir lieben uns!"Er blickte sie zweifelnd an. „Das tun wir doch, oder?"

Sie nickte und strahlte ihn dann an. „Ja, ich liebe dich, Remus!"

* * *

_Samstag, 15. September_

Es war halb Zehn und die sieben Freunde saßen am Gryffindortisch zum Frühstücken. Mittlerweile hatten alle von Lilys Date gehört und James war entsprechend schlecht gelaunt. Gelangweilt biss er von seinem Brötchen ab und bemerkte nicht einmal Amaya, die sich ihnen mit trippelnden Schritten näherte.

„Hallo mein Süßer!" James blickte kurz auf und sah dann wieder auf seinen Teller.

„Machen wir heute was zusammen?"

„Meinetwegen. Hab nichts besseres vor!"

„Oh schön, dann sehen wir uns später im Gemeinschaftsraum!" Sie drehte sich schnell weg, da Cam und Alex ihr giftige Blicke zuwarfen.

„Ich muss jetzt los. Treff mich ja gleich schon mit Justin!"Lily lächelte in die Runde, besonders lange schaute sie James an, stand auf und verlies die große Halle.

Der Rest blickte James unauffällig an, er schien es jedoch trotzdem zu bemerken. „Was guckt ihr alle so?"Er lachte. „Mir geht's gut, ok? Das mit Lily war doch nichts ernstes!"Ihm war klar, dass seine Freunde das nicht glauben würden, da er nichts mehr als Lily wollte, aber sie sprachen nicht weiter über das Thema.

* * *

„Lily, da bist du ja endlich!"Justin erwartete sie lächelnd in der großen Halle. Er sah heute besonders gut aus. Statt dem Hogwartsumhang trug er eine Jeans und ein schlichtes T-Shirt, welches ihm besonders gut stand. Seine blonden Haare schimmerten leicht golden.

„Hallo Justin! Was hast du geplant?"Sie begrüßte ihn mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und einem koketten Lächeln.

„Na ja, da kein Hogsmeadewochenende ist, dachte ich wir könnten ein bisschen spazieren gehen auf den Ländereien. Was hältst du davon?"

„Gute Idee. Lass uns gehen!"Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und sie verliesen das Schulgebäude.

Nach dem sie eine Weile nur über die Wiesen von Hogwarts gewandert waren, suchten sie sich ein ruhiges Plätzen neben dem Verbotenen Wald und setzten sich dorthin.

Justin streckte sich auf dem Boden aus und grinste Lily an.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir mal ausgehen!"

„Warum?"Lily schaute in fragend an.

„Na ja, es ist ja nicht zu übersehen, dass Potter auf dich steht!" _Nicht schon wieder Potter! Kann ich nicht einen einzigen Potter-freien-Tag haben?_

„Und was ist daran schlimm?"

„Ich glaube, Potter würde jedem die Knochen brechen, der dir zu nahe kommt. Ausserdem dachte ich, du würdest auch auf ihn stehen. Tun ja alle Mädchen aus ganz Hogwarts!"

„Tja, da hast du dich geirrt. Zwar versteh ich mich gut mit ihm, aber mehr ist da auch nicht dran!"

„Glück gehabt!"murmelte er und zog sie erst in seine Umarmung und küsste sie dann. Es war ein... eigenartiger Kuss. Ja, Lily fiel kein anderes Adjektiv dafür ein. Es war eigenartig und vielleicht etwas langweilig. Keine Leidenschaft, kein Prickeln. Kein James. STOP! Das ging zu sehr in die falsche Richtung. Hier war Justin, ein netter, süßer Junge.

„Woran denkst du?"

„Dass ich dich gerne wieder küssen würde!"Sie verbannte ihre Gedanken in den letzten Winkel ihres Gehirns und lehnte sich ihm entgegen.

* * *

Als sie später mit geröteten Wangen den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, konnte sie von ihren Freunden nur James entdecken. Sie lies sich neben ihm aufs Sofas fallen.

„Na, wie war's bei deinem Date?"Er lächelte sie an und Lily war verwirrt. Sie hatte gedacht, dass er eifersüchtig war, aber davon war keine Spur.

„Ja, es war schön. Wir hatten viel Spaß. Was habt ihr denn gemacht?"

„Hauptsächlich Hausaufgaben. Dann hatte ich noch Quidditchtraining. Nichts besonderes!"Er klappte das Buch zu, in dem er gelesen hatte und räusperte sich. „Lily, wenn ich ehrlich bin, haben wir uns noch nicht viel um unser Schulsprecheramt gekümmert."

Sie fasste sich an den Kopf. „Das hab ich total verdrängt! Bald müssten wir auch Rundgänge haben!"

„Rundgänge müssen wir morgen Abend und Dienstag Abend machen. Aber zum Beispiel müssen wir uns um den Halloweenball kümmern."

„Sollen wir uns morgen um zwölf Uhr im Schulsprecherbüro treffen? Dann können wir alles weitere besprechen!"James nickte und rieb sich dann über den Bauch. „Ich hab so ein großen Hunger! Kommst du mit zum Abendessen? Wir wären zwar etwas früh, aber -."

„Komm, ich hab auch schon Hunger!"Sie stand auf und zog James mit hoch. Gemeinsam verliesen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Cam und Alex, die gerade aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal kamen, lächelten sich wissend an.

* * *

„Oh Süße, das war ein schöner Abend! Musst du jetzt schon zurück?"David und Alex hatten den ganzen Abend draussen verbracht, doch Alex sehnte sich nach Remus und hatte darauf gedrängt wieder reinzugehen. Jetzt standen sie vorm Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum und sie wollte ihren Freund endlich loswerden.

„Ich muss jetzt wirklich noch Hausaufgaben machen. Ausserdem muss ich mich um Cam kümmern. Sie ist ziemlich gefrustet wegen Sirius!"

„Wegen Sirius? Die beiden haben sich doch wohl nie besser verstanden!"

„Trotzdem muss ich los. Wir sehn uns morgen!"Sie drehte sich um und verschwand rasch.

Es konnte ihr gar nicht schnell genug gehen, bis sie Remus wieder sah. Ihre Freunde wussten nichts von ihrer geheimen Beziehung und sollten es auch vorerst nicht erfahren. Sie beschleunigte automatisch ihre Schritte und merkte gar nicht, dass ihr jemand folgte. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, als sie an die vergangene Woche dachte. Seit ihrem ersten Treffen im Raum der Wünsche, hatten sie sich immer öfter heimlich getroffen und es war jedes Mal noch schöner.

„Hey meine Süße!"Sie drehte sich um, doch es war niemand zu sehen.

„Hallo?"

Es war immer noch niemand zu sehen.

„Remus? Bist du das?"Lachend zog er sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf und zog sie zu sich. „Da bin ich ja froh, dass du nicht ‚David' gesagt hast!"– „Ich wusste, dass nur du das sein konntest. Intuition!"

„Hast du denn schon mit ihm geredet?"Sie blickte zum Boden und schüttelte sanft mit dem Kopf. „Ich machs aber bestimmt noch innerhalb der nächsten Woche! Ich versprechs dir!"

Lächelnd drückte er sie gegen die Wand und begann sie küssen.

* * *

_Sonntag, 16. September_

Pünktlich um zwölf Uhr saßen Lily und James im Schulsprecherbüro. Lily hatte es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht und James saß auf dem Schreibtisch.

„Was hast du denn vor? Zu Halloween, meine ich!"Lily sah ihn interessiert an.

„Ich dachte an einen Ball, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Normalerweise gibt es nur einen Weihnachtsball und einen Abschlussball!"„Na und? Ich will einen Halloweenball! Und Dumbledore ist bestimmt begeistert!"

„In Ordnung, also gibt es ein Halloweenball. Immer deiner Meinung!"

James grinste sie an. „Da bin ich ja beruhigt! Also machen wir den Ball und du machst mit Snape zusammen den Eröffnungstanz. Nackt!" Lily starrte ihn entsetzt an und schlug ihm gespielt auf den Arm. „Ich dachte du bist immer meiner Meinung?"Sie rollte jedoch nur mit den Augen.

„Und wie organisieren wir das?"

„Erstmal müssen wir das mit den Vetrauensschülern besprechen!"

„Gibt es sonst noch was?"

„Nein, nur das wir heute Abend Rundgänge machen müssen! Um zehn Uhr!"

„Dann sehen wir uns ja dann noch!"Sie steuerte auf die Tür zu, drehte sich aber noch einmal um. „James?"Er hob den Kopf. „Freunde?"– „Freunde!"Er lächelte, doch in seinen Augen konnte sie noch etwas anderes lesen. Enttäuschung, Schmerz? Sie konnte es nicht genau sagen.

„Bis dann!"

„Bis dann, Lily!"Er sprach ihren Namen ganz sanft aus, doch Lily hatte den Raum schon verlassen.


	8. Geburtstagsüberraschung

**Geburtstagüberraschung**

_Samstag, 22.September_

Die Woche verlief in ihrem gewohnten Trott. Obwohl sich doch einiges verändert hatte. Lily und James waren mit dem Halloweenball vollauf beschäftigt. Die ganze Woche über, waren sie kaum zu sehen und verstanden sich ausgesprochen gut. Doch nicht nur die beiden bekam man kaum zu Gesicht.

Auch Sirius schien ein Geheimnis zu haben und war oft alleine. Cam versuchte etwas aus ihm heraus zubekommen, aber sie blieb erfolglos.

Remus und Alex triefen sich weiter heimlich. Niemand ahnte etwas von ihrer Beziehung und grade David tappte völlig im Dunkeln. Ihm schien keine Veränderung an Alex aufzufallen, obwohl sie in den letzten zwei Wochen wie ausgewechselt schien. Ihre Freundinnen sprachen sie oft darauf an, aber über ihre Lippen kam kein Ton.

An diesem Samstag hatte Cameron Geburtstag. Schon früh morgens wurde sie von ihren Freundinnen geweckt und mit Geschenken überhäuft. Sie bekam haufenweise Süßigkeiten (ihre große Schwäche), ein Buch von Lily und einen wunderschönen Ring von Alex.

„Danke ihr Süßen!" Sie zog ihre Freundinnen in eine Umarmung. „Sowas wie euch hab ich doch gar nicht verdient!"

Lily und Alex lachten. Cam war einfach ein Engel. Und sie hatte das beste überhaupt verdient. Niemand setzte sich so für seine Freundinnen ein, war so lustig oder so niedlich wie sie. Ja, man konnte sie wirklich mit einem Engel vergleichen, auch von ihrem Aussehen her. Ihr glockenhelles Lachen, das strahlende Lächeln, die niedlichen Grübchen und die funkelnden braunen Augen schien auch Sirius endlich bemerkt zu haben.

„Kommt, lasst uns zu den Jungs rüber!" Überschwänglich sprang sie von ihrem Bett auf und war zur Tür raus. Kopfschüttelnd folgten die beiden anderen ihr.

Als sie das Zimmer der Jungen betraten, saß Cam schon lachend auf Sirius' Bauch. Auch er lachte, richtete sich dann auf und nahm sie in seine Arme. „Alles gute zum Geburtstag, meine Süße!" Sie errötete, wie immer, wenn er sie ‚Süße' nannte. Er hatte nur geflüstert, so dass nur sie es hören konnte und sie flüsterte leise zurück, „Danke, mein Süßer!" Er löste sich lachend und sie kam sich schrecklich dumm vor. Wie konnte sie so etwas sagen? Sie hatte aus dem Herzen gesprochen, aber wie konnte sie Sirius so etwas sagen? Er hörte das doch bestimmt jeden Tag.

Alex hatte sich zu Remus aufs Bett gesetzt und er lächelte sie sanft an. Sie vergrub ihre Hand unter der Bettdecke und spürte bald darauf seine Hand, die ihre kühlen Finger streichelte. Verlegen schaute sie sich um, aber es beobachtete sie anscheinend niemand. Allerdings bemerkte sie nicht, dass James und Lily immer wieder rüberblickten und die Stimmung zwischen den beiden deutlich spürten.

James lag noch in seinem Bett, Lily saß am Fußende. Zuerst hatten sie sich über die heutigen Pflichten unterhalten, dann hatte James ihr plötzlich mit einem Zeichen zu verstehen gegeben, zu Alex und Remus zu schauen. Auch wenn die Bettdecke es verdeckte, sie war sich sicher, dass die beiden Händchen hielten. Sie grinste James an und er grinste wissend zurück. Dann sprang sie plötzlich auf. „Ich muss los! Bin noch mit Justin verabredet! James, wir sehen uns hinterher, ok?" – „Klar, bis dann. Und viel Spaß!" Er winkte ihr nach und bemerkte dann, dass seine Freunde ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen. Cam stand von Sirius Bett auf und kam zu ihm herüber.

„Du magst sie immer noch, oder?" Sie flüsterte nur, wollte nicht, dass jemand ihr Gespräch mitanhörte. Er nickte bedächtig mit dem Kopf.

„Merkt man das?"

„Man muss nur in deine Augen schauen. Die sprechen Bände! Aber ich dachte, du wärst mit Amaya zusammen?"

„Das bin ich auch. Aber weißt du, ich hab mich an Amaya rangemacht, weil Lily mich zurückgestoßen hat. Ich komm nicht an sie ran und so sind wir wenigstens befreundet."

„Sie kommt schon noch zur Vernunft!" Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und wollte aufstehen, doch er hielt sie zurück.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Kleine! Wollte ich dir schon eher sagen, aber du hattest ja nur Augen für Sirius!" Sie errötete zum zweiten mal an diesem Morgen und nahm sich vor, ihre Gefühle demnächst etwas besser zu verstecken.

Sirius lief summend durch die Gänge von Hogwarts in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war kurz vor Zehn Uhr und bis jetzt hatte alles geklappt. Er hatte seine Freunde eingeweiht, mit den Hauselfen geredet und alles organisiert. Jetzt musste er nur noch Cam holen, dann war die Überraschung perfekt.

Sie saß in einem großen, flaumigen Sessel vor dem Kamin und hatte die Augen geschlossen. „Wie ein Engel!", schoss es Sirius urplötzlich durch den Kopf. Er hockte sich vor sie, lies eine Locke durch seine Finger fahren und strich mit der anderen Hand über ihre Wange. Seine Bewegungen wurden von vielen Mädchen eifersüchtig beobachtet, doch er ignorierte sie. Alles was für ihn zählte, war Cam. Das wurde ihm jetzt klar. Sie schlug langsam die Augen auf und blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Sirius!"

„Psst!", er legte ihr einen Finger auf den Mund. „Komm mit! Du kriegst noch dein Geburtstaggeschenk von mir!"

Er zog sie hoch und gemeinsam verliesen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" Sirius stoppte und grinste sie an.

„Augen zu!"

„Aber dann weiß ich nicht wo ich her laufe!" protestierte sie, doch er lies das nicht durchgehen und hob sie spontan auf seine Arme. So trug er sie den Rest des Weges und sie hielt tatsächlich die Augen geschlossen.

„Wir sind da!" verkündete er stolz, hielt sie aber immer noch auf dem Arm.

Cam blickte sich zweifelnd um. Sie waren in einem leeren Korridor und vor ihnen befand sich eine Holztür. Skeptisch blickte sie Sirius an.

Er lachte. „Du musst schon die Tür aufmachen!" Sie drückte die Tür auf und...

„Überraschung!"

Der Anblick der sich ihr bot überwältigte sie. In einem riesigen Raum waren alle ihre Freunde versammelt. Neben Lily, Alex, Remus, Peter, James und David waren noch Justin, Sebastien, Amaya, Alice und Frank, Sara Parker und Clive Mitchells aus Hufflepuff und Judith Wood, John Cage und Mary Walker aus Ravenclaw da. Jetzt stimmten sie ein Geburtstagslied für sie an. Völlig überwältigt schlug sie die Hände vor den Mund und drehte sich zu Sirius um. Lachend nahm er sie in seine Arme. „Hey, du zitterst ja!"

Schnell wischte sie sich über die Augen und drehte sich wieder zu den anderen um. Lily fiel ihr im gleichen Augenblick um den Hals.

„Ihr seid ja verrückt!"

„Stimmt, die Idee kam natürlich von dem verrücktesten von uns. Zumindest dem, der am verrücktesten nach dir ist!" Lily grinste und Cam errötete leicht.

Nacheinander gratulierten ihr jetzt alle und als sie endlich fertig war damit, stand Sirius schon mit einem Glas Feuerwhiskey vor ihr.

„War das deine Idee mit der Party?"

„Naja, im Prinzip schon..."

„Danke, das ist das schönste Geburtstaggeschenk!" Schnell umarmte sie ihn und nahm dann einen großen Schluck von dem heißen Getränk. Sie merkte wie sich der Feuerwhiskey durch ihren Hals schlängelte und ein wohlig warmes Gefühl sich in ihrem Bauch ausbreite (obwohl sie nicht sagen konnte ob es an dem Alkohol oder an Sirius lag).

Dann blickte sie sich im Raum um. In einer Ecke standen Sofas, wo es sich schon einige Leute bequem drauf gemacht hatten, direkt daneben stand ein großer Tisch mit Essen und trinken und in der Mitte war eine Art Tanzfläche. James und Amaya bewegten sich langsam zur Musik und daneben versuchte Lily grade Justin zum tanzen zu überreden. Cam sah deutlich die Blicke, die James ihr dabei unauffällig zuwarf. Sie seufzte.

„Was ist los? Gefällt es dir nicht?" Sirius stand immer noch neben ihr.

„Spinner! Es ist großartig!"

„Warum seufzt du dann?"

„Ich habe an James gedacht!" Sirius zog die Stirn kraus. „Schau ihn dir doch mal an!"

„Sorry Cam, ich steh nicht auf Jungs!" Sie überhörte diesen Kommentar einfach.

„Es ist doch zum verrückt werden! Er hat beim tanzen nur Augen für Lily und wenn er einmal kurz nicht hinsieht, dann starrt sie zurück. Warum merken die beiden nicht, dass sie perfekt zusammen passen?"

„Naja, manche Menschen wissen halt nicht was gut für sie ist! Komm, wir tanzen!" Es wurde jetzt ein schnelleres Lied gespielt und Cam lies sich bereitwillig auf die Tanzfläche ziehen.

„Alex?" Alex stand gerade am Büffet um sich noch etwas zu trinken zu holen, als Remus neben ihr auftauchte.

„Sehen wir uns hinterher noch? Alleine?" wisperte er ihr zu. Sie grinste und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Wo?" In dem Moment erschien jedoch auch David hinter Alex und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. „Worüber unterhaltet ihr euch?"

„Über Boris den Bekloppten. Wusstest du, dass er um zwei Uhr morgens geboren wurde?" David sah seine Freundin zweifelnd an, doch die grinste nur und sagte an Remus gewandt, „Das solltest du dir langsam merken, wenn du ihn so toll findest!"

Remus lächelte zurück. „Ich merks mir, versprochen!" Dann drehte er sich um und ging summend davon. Er würde sie um zwei Uhr an der Statue von Boris treffen, das war alles was für ihn zählte. Was kümmerte ihn da schon David?

„Hey Süße, jetzt ist langsam genug!" Cam zog Lily vorsichtig das Glas aus der Hand. Es war mittlerweile nach Mitternacht und das Fest hatte seinen Höhepunkt erreicht. Besonders Lily hatte in der Zwischenzeit viel Alkohol getrunken und war nun zu gut drauf. Sie und Justin hatten sich grade aufs Sofa gesetzt, als Cam und Sirius neben ihnen auftauchten.

„Ach Camy, mach doch nicht so einen -„ Hilflos sah sie Justin an. „Stress?" fragte er zaghaft.

„Genau, mach doch nicht so einen Stress, meinte ich!" Ihre Zunge schlug beim reden schon schwer an und ihr Blick wurde glasig.

„Komm Lily, ich bring dich in deinen Schlafsaal!" bot Sirius jetzt an.

„Nein, du lässt doch Cam jetzt nicht alleine. Sie braucht dich doch!" rief Lily theatralisch aus und fing an zu kichern. Dann stand sie auf und wankte zur Tür.

„Ich geh ja schon von alleine. Viel Spaß noch!" Dann knallte die Tür zu und Lily war verschwunden.

„Alles klar mit ihr? Soll nicht einer nach ihr schauen?" Cam drehte sich um und sah James hinter ihnen stehen. „Ich könnte eben nachsehen, ob sie gut ankommt!"

„Ja klar, Potter. Und sie dann in deinen Schlafsaal locken. Lass die Finger von meiner Freundin!" Justin war aufgestanden und auf James zugeschritten. Dieser hob abwährend die Hände und drehte sich schulterzuckend um. Cam rollte mit den Augen und zog Sirius wieder auf die Tanzfläche. Sie waren schon den ganzen Abend am tanzen und Cam amüsierte sich prächtig.

„Ich hoffe, das hat dir jetzt nicht den Abend versaut!" raunte Sirius ihr zu. Sie schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und blickte in Sirius dunkelbraune Augen.

„Nein, Lily kann auf sich aufpassen. Das war doch keine große Sache. Sie hat ja rechtzeitig Schluss gemacht!"

„Hoffentlich kommt sie gut an. Nicht das sie morgen früh bei Snape aufwacht!" Er lachte leise und zog sie näher an sich.

„Das bezweifle ich! So betrunken kann sie gar nicht sein!"

Es war kurz nach zwei, als James und Amaya im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen. Zwar war die Party noch nicht zuende, aber nach dem Lily gegangen war hatte James seine Hauptbeschäftigung verloren. Sie anzustarren.

„Soll ich noch mit hochkommen?" fragte Amaya grade.

„Ähm, naja, weißt du..." „Also nicht!" Sie guckte ihn mit einem Schmollmund an. „Im Prinzip schon, aber die andern kommen gleich. Ich glaube sogar, dass Peter schon längst da ist!"

„Dann komm mit zu mir!"

„Lily schläft da!"

„Genau, sie schläft! Und stört uns nicht!"

„Nein, ein anderes Mal. Wenn wir ungestört sind!" Er küsste sie zum Abschied und stieg dann die Treppen zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch.

Oben angekommen verschwand er im Bad und zog sich dann seine Sachen aus. Nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet tappte er zu seinem Bett rüber. Er schlug die Bettdecke zurück und legte sich hin, als er bemerkte, dass sich neben ihm etwas bewegte. Schnell griff er nach seinem Zauberstab. „Lumos"

Da lag sie. Ihr rotes Haar über dem Kopfkissen verteilt und friedlich am schlafen. James lächelte kurz, wisperte „Nox" und legte sich dann schlafen.

Pünktlich um zwei wartete Remus neben der Statue von Boris dem Bekloppten. Er musste nicht lange warten, bis er leise Schritte hörte. Kurz darauf tauchte auch Alex endlich auf. Ihr schwarzes, schulterlanges Haar wippte beim laufen auf und ab und sie beschleunigte ihren Gang um schneller bei Remus zu sein.

Wortlos nahm er sie in seinen Arm und gab ihr einen langen Kuss.

„Sorry, dass ich so spät bin. Ich musste erst David davon überzeugen, dass ich auch alleine zum Gemeinschaftsraum komme. Wo gehen wir jetzt hin? Raum der Wünsche ist heute wohl besetzt!"

Er grinste leicht und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Naja, ich denke unser Schlafsaal wird leer sein!"

„Gute Idee!" Sie küsste ihn noch einmal kurz und schob ihn dann in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

„Warte kurz. Ich schau nach, ob wirklich niemand da ist!" Alex nickte leicht mit dem Kopf und lies sich in einen Sessel fallen.

Remus war schnell wieder zurück. Er grinste übers ganze Gesicht und hatte einen silbrig-schimmernden Mantel dabei. Fragend blickte sie ihn an.

„Komm, unter den Mantel! Ich muss dir was zeigen!" Schnell breitete Remus den Tarnmantel über den beiden aus und zog sie die Stufen zum Schlafsaal hoch. Bevor er die Tür öffnete legte er seinen Finger auf seinen Mund und bedeutete ihr leise zu sein.

Das erste Bett war leer. Sirius schien noch immer auf der Party zu sein. Daneben im Bett konnte sie eine Gestalt erkennen. Remus zog sie näher heran und sie konnte nun sehen, dass es zwei Personen waren, die dort lagen.

James lag ziemlich weit am Rand und Lily hatte sich dicht an ihn gekuschelt. Ihre Hand lag auf seinem nackten Oberkörper und ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter.

Alex grinste Remus an und dieser zog sie weiter zum nächsten Bett. Sein Bett.

Vorsichtig kletterte sie auf das große Bett und zog den Tarnumhang runter. Dann legte sie beide Arme um Remus und gab ihm einen Kuss. Erst zärtlich, dann leidenschaftlicher. Er begann ihren Hals zu küssen und langsam ihr T-shirt hochzuziehen. Ihre Haut war heiß und seine kühlen Finger bildeten einen starken Kontrast dazu. Bei der ersten Berührung zuckte sie leicht zusammen, dann genoss sie es. Sie lies sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen und zog dann Remus Pullover aus.

„Was hast du gemacht?" fragte Alex unvermittelt. Sie strich vorsichtig über seine Wunden am Körper. Zwar war der letzte Vollmond schon zwei Wochen her, aber die Kratzer waren noch nicht richtig verheilt.

„Was ist das, Schatz?"

Er schaute sie nicht an. „Sei leise, James und Lily schlafen!" Dann seufzte er und stand vom Bett auf.

„Nichts. Einfach gar nichts!"

„Das sieht mir aber anders aus. Jetzt sag schon!"

„Ist das nicht egal?"

„Nein, ist es nicht!"

„Ich dachte nicht, dass du so kompliziert bist!"

„Und ich wusste nicht, dass du es dir so leicht machst!" Ihre Stimme hörte sich schrill und nicht echt an. Sie war aufgeregt und besorgt. Remus hatte ein Geheimnis vor ihr.

„Sag mir jetzt endlich, was mit dir passiert ist!"

„Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig! Wir sind ja nicht mal zusammen!"

Geschockt blickte sie ihn an. „So ist das also!" Dann stand sie auf und verlies ohne weitere Worte den Schlafsaal der Jungen.


	9. Zwischenspiel

_An AnnieShirley: Hab ich mir auch erst überlegt, aber glaub nich dass Sirius das seinem bestem Freund antun würde_

_An MoonyTatze: Lilys Reaktion kriegst du jetzt und bei Alex musst du dich noch etwas gedulden_

_An darklayka und Julia: Danke für eure Tipps..gg..._

_An MyLoveIsYourLove: Danke für das Lob_

**Zwischenspiel**

„Leute, jetzt ist Schluss!"Sirius hatte die Musik ausgemacht und scheuchte nun die restlichen Leute aus dem Raum. Cam blickte sich kurz um und stöhnte dann.

„Was ist los, Kleines?"

„Guck dich doch mal um! Das wird soviel Arbeit morgen!"

„Aber darum musst du dich nicht kümmern!"

„Sirius, ihr habt meinen ganzen Geburtstag organisiert, jetzt kann ich doch noch wenigstens den Raum aufräumen!"

Er grinste achselzuckend. „Einverstanden!"

Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück. Leise schlichen sie sich durch die Korridore und Gänge des Schlosses. Kurz vorm Gemeinschaftsraum stoppte Cam plötzlich.

"Sirius, ..."

"Was ist?" Sirius blickte Cam fragend an. Sie zögerte kurz, dann trat sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

"Ich wollte mich noch einmal bedanken! Die Party war einfach der Hammer! Ich bin so froh, dich als Freund zu haben!"

Sirius spürte wie sich ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlungen und sie ihn zu sich runterzog.

_Jetzt. Jetzt küss sie. _Er wollte ihr grade einen Kuss geben, als sie ihren Kopf drehte und ihn in eine Umarmung zog. So traf er nur ihre Wange.

"War doch kein Problem, Cam. Ich habs gerne getan!"

"Danke! Was würd ich nur ohne dich machen?" Sie lachte leise.

"Und was würde ich ohne dich machen?" Er überlegte, ob er noch einmal versuchen sollte sie zu küssen, entschied sich aber dagegen und hielt sie nur in seinen Armen.

"Lass uns schlafen gehen. Ich bin total müde!" Leise murmelte sie das Passwort und betrat den Raum, er kam schnell hinterher.

"Nacht, Sirius. Träum was schönes!" Schon war Cam die Treppen hinaufgestiegen.

* * *

Oben blickte sie sich in ihrem Schlafsaal um. Das Mondlicht beleuchtete den Raum spärlich und sie sah Alex in ihrem Bett liegen, ein Taschentuch in der Hand. Sie schien jedoch zu schlafen und Cam fragte sich, was mit ihr passiert war, dass sie geweint hatte.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf das nächste Bett und sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz bliebe stehen. Lily war nicht da. Sie war nicht im Schlafsaal angekommen. _Warum hab ich sie alleine laufen lassen? Warum bin ich nicht einfach mitgegangen? Ich wollte einfach nicht weg von Sirius und habe deswegen meine Freundin vernachlässigt, _gestand sie sich ein. Sirius, sie musste zu ihm. Wie immer wenn sie ein Problem bedrückte, schien Sirius die einzige Lösung. Er würde ihr helfen Lily zu suchen. Wozu hatte man denn Freunde?

Leise öffnete sie kurz darauf die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal. Mit flinken Schritten schlich sie zum ersten Bett und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

"Sirius, wach auf! Es ist dringend!" Er rührte sich jedoch keinen Millimeter. "Sirius, ich bins Cam, ich brauch deine Hilfe!" Langsam schien Leben in ihn zu kommen, denn seine Hand zuckte leicht. Schnell griff Cam danach und drückte sie. "Sirius, bitte!" Ihre Stimme zitterte schon leicht und Sirius schlug nun endgültig die Augen auf.

"Wieder Alpträume?" murmelte er leise.

"Nein, Sirius, es ist.." Ihre Stimme brach ab und Sirius setzte sich besorgt auf.

"Was ist?"

"Lily!"

"Was ist mit Lily?"

"Sie ist nicht da! Ich hab sie im Stich gelassen!"

Sirius lies sich erleichtert wieder zurück in seine weichen Kissen fallen. "Cam, du hast mir grad echt nen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt!" Entsetzt blickte sie ihn an.

"Lily ist weg, aber das scheint dich ja kein bißchen zu stören!"

Er zog sie runter aufs Bett und flüsterte leise, "Im Moment stört mich viel mehr, dass du ganz kalte Füße bekommst!"

Sie musste zugeben, dass ihre Füße wirklich kalt waren, aber trotzdem war sie über Sirius' Gleichgültigkeit entsetzt.

"Ach, Kleine, schau doch mal zu Prongs ins Bett. Lily scheint einen schönen Abend gehabt zu haben."

Cam lies ihren Blick von Sirius' zu James' Bett wandern und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Lily wirklich friedlich schlief. "Wenigstens ist es nicht Snapes Bett!" seufzte sie. "Obwohl sie über die Tatsache, dass sie bei James liegt auch nicht glücklich sein wird. Wenn das Justin wüsste!"

"Mach dir doch keine Gedanken um den! Und jetzt komm, ich will schlafen!" Sirius hielt seine Bettdecke hoch und lies Cam schnell drunter schlüpfen. "Schlaf gut, Geburtstagskind!" "Du auch!"

* * *

_Sonntag, 23.September_

Als Lily die Augen aufschlug, wurde sie von strahlendem Sonnenlicht geblendet. Stöhnend kniff sie die Augen zusammen. In ihrem Kopf pochte es schrecklich und doch schien sie sich irgendwie wohl zu fühlen. Es war angenehm warm in ihrem Bett und sie kuschelte sich tiefer in ihre Decke. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihr Kopf nicht auf dem weichen Kopfkissen, sondern auf etwas härterem lag. Zögerlich schlug sie wieder die Augen auf und blickte sich um. Was sie sah gefiel ihr allerdings überhaupt nicht. Schnell befreite sie sich aus James' Armen und blickte geschockt an sich herunter. Nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet saß sie hier, auf James Potters Bett.

Auch ihn diesen schien allmählich Leben zu kommen. Er streckte sich kurz und gähnte. Dann blinzelte er zu Lily hoch.

"Schon wach?"

Sie konnte nichts erwidern, starrte ihn nur geschockt an. Er richtete sich auf.

"Gestern Abend hab ich noch gedacht du verschläfst heute den ganzen Tag!" Jetzt kniete er vor ihr. Nah. Entschieden ZU nah.

"Potter, was fällt dir ein?"

"Ach, jetzt wieder Potter?"

"Natürlich Potter. Was sonst?"

"Nun, ich erinnere mich dass du wolltest, dass wir Freunde sind!"

"Da hast du mich ja auch noch nicht in dein Bett geschleppt!" Ihre Stimme war immer lauter geworden.

"Ich dich in mein Bett geschleppt? Als ich kam lagst du hier doch schon!"

"Natürlich, ich sehne mich nach dir, Potter!" rief sie spottend aus.

"Ja, scheint so. Sonst würdest du ja wohl kaum in meinem Bett liegen!" Beide knieten genau voreinander und Lily blickte James kalt an.

"Du spinnst!"

"Ich spinne? Lag ich in deinem, oder du in meinem Bett?"

"Und warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?" Sie schrie jetzt fast.

"Was, wenn ichs versucht habe?"

"Hast du nicht!"

"Hab ich doch!"

"Hast du nicht!"

"Hab ich doch!"

"Hast du nicht!"

"Hab ich nicht! Na und?" Er beugte sich leicht vor und auch sie kam ihm immer näher. Ihr Blick huschte zu seinen Lippen. Sie neigte sich ihm leicht entgegen und ihre Lippen schienen sich fast zu berühren.

Mit einem lauten Krachen flog die Tür auf, Peter kam herein spaziert und Lily und James zuckten erschrocken zurück. Leise pfeifend ging Peter zu seinem Bett.

"Ich habe einen Freund, Potter!" schrie Lily aufgebracht, sprang vom Bett, schnappte sich ihre Sachen und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

"Fein, Evans!" schrie James zurück, dann blickte er seinen Freund an.

"Hab ich gestört?" fragte dieser kleinlaut.

"Fast gar nicht, Wormtail!" Dann lies er sich seufzend in seine Kissen zurück fallen.

* * *

Währendessen saß der Rest der Marauders mit Cam vorm Kamin. Alex hatte sich den ganzen Morgen über noch nicht blicken gelassen und Lily und James schliefen noch. Keiner von ihnen hatte sich getraut die beiden zu wecken, da sie James die paar Stunden mit ihr gönnen wollten. Gerade Cam wusste, wie Lily reagieren würde.

Remus blätterte gelangweilt in einem Buch herum, Sirius versuchte Cam mit diversen Zaubern aufzuheitern, was allerdings misslang, da sie schreckliche Kopfschmerzen hatte, und Peter stand gerade auf.

"Ich geh nach oben!" sagte er schnell und machte sich auf den Weg zur Treppe.

"Sei aber leise, nicht dass Prongs und Lily aufwachen!" rief Sirius ihm hinterher und Peter nickte zur Bestätigung.

Kurz darauf hörten sie eine Tür zuschlagen und Lily kam die Treppe hinunter gestürzt. Ihre Haare hingen ihr wirr im Gesicht, sie hatte sich nur schnell angezogen und hielt ihre Schuhe in der Hand. Verblüffte Blicke folgten ihr, während sie am anderen Ende des Gemeinschaftsraum die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen bestieg.

"Das hat Peter ja toll hinbekommen!" zischte Cam und sprang vom Sofa auf um Lily zu folgen.

Remus stöhnte kurz auf und Sirius grinste ihn an. "Wohl nicht gerade feinfühlig, unser Wormy!"

* * *

"Was ist passiert? Hat James wieder mal was falsches gesagt?" Lily hatte ihren Kopf in ihrem Kissen vergraben und zeigte keinerlei Regung. Cam kannte das von ihr. In solchen Momenten war Lily einfach überfordert. Sie setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken.

"Willst du mir nicht erzählen was passiert ist?" Wieder keine Antwort.

"Sie ist vorhin völlig aufgelöst reingekommen und hat sich auf ihr Bett gelegt!" Cam drehte sich schnell um. Alex saß auf ihrem Bett und guckte sie mit geröteten Augen an.

"Was hast du denn gemacht? Alles klar mit dir?" Cam überlegte, ob sie zu Alex gehen oder sich weiterhin um Lily kümmern sollte. Da Lily aber immer noch nicht reagierte stand sie auf.

"Probleme mit David?"

"Indirekt!"

"Und was heißt das genau?"

"Kann ich nicht sagen!" erwiderte Alex schlicht.

"Mädels, ihr treibt mich in den Wahnsinn! Wenn ihr nicht über eure Probleme sprechen wollt... ich bin wieder unten!" Mit diesen Worten stand Cam auf und lies ihre beiden Freundinnen alleine zurück.

* * *

"Und, alles klar bei Lily?" fragte Sirius zweifelnd, als Cam sich neben ihm aufs Sofa fallen lies.

"Sie hat gar nichts gesagt. Genau wie Alex!"

"Was ist denn mit Alex?" Remus blickte ´fragend von seinem Buch auf.

"Ich glaub, Probleme mit David. Aber mehr hab ich nicht aus ihr rausbekommen." Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und verschwand wieder hinter seinem Buch.

"Das kann ja ein spannender Tag werden!" Sirius seufzte laut.

"Abwarten!" war die schlichte Antwort, die er von seinen Freunden bekam.

* * *

An diesem Nachmittag saßen Lily und James wieder zusammen im Schulsprecherbüro und berieten über den Halloweenball. Allerdings gingen sie nicht wie sonst in der letzten Zeit vertraut und freundlich miteinander um sondern kühl und abweisend. Lily hatte sich zwar einigermaßen beruhigt, war aber trotzdem verschlossen und immer noch sauer wegen den Ereignissen am Morgen. James war nicht minder schlecht gelaunt. Nach der ersten Enttäuschung über ihre Abfuhr, war er sauer auf sie, da sie seiner Meinung nach übertrieben reagiert hatte.

"Dann wäre das mit der Deko ja geklärt! Noch irgendwelche Vorschläge zum Programm?" Lily kritzelte etwas auf ihrem Papier und vermied es James anzugucken.

"Nein, reicht es nicht das wir Musik haben? Oder muss es für dich was besonderes geben, Evans?" gab er patzig zurück.

"Nein Potter. Ich bin sogar froh, dann muss ich nicht länger mit dir in einem Raum sein. Kümmer dich bitte um die Band und sprich mit Dumbledore. Danke!" Dann stand sie auf und verließ mit schnellen Schritten den Raum.

"Du machst mich noch wahnsinnig!" murmelte sie draussen angekommen, nicht wissend das James in dem Moment exakt das selbe sagte.

* * *

_Montag, 15. Oktober_

Es waren nur noch zwei Wochen, bis zum lang erwarteten Halloweenball. Lily und James waren vollauf beschäftigt mit der Planung und obwohl sie viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten, änderte das nichts an ihrem Verhalten. Lily ging James so gut es ging aus dem Weg.

James hatte sich mittlerweile von Amaya getrennt und war zwischendurch mit einem Mädchen aus Hufflepuff ausgegangen, was sich allerdings auch schon wieder erledigt hatte. Im Moment war er auf der Suche nach einer Partnerin für den Ball. Noch vor wenigen Wochen war er sich sicher gewesen mit Lily auf den Ball zu gehen, allerdings schien das jetzt kaum vorstellbar. Ausserdem war die immer noch mit Justin zusammen und das schien sich auch in nächster Zeit nicht zu ändern.

Zwischen Alex und Remus stand es auch nicht zum besten und Sirius und Cam verzweifelten an ihren Freunden. Jeden Tag mussten sie sich Beschwerden anhören oder durften Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Streitwütigen anhören. Alex hatte sich fest vorgenommen sich ausschließlich auf David zu konzentrieren und die Sache mit Remus zu vergessen. Der hatte allerdings ganz und gar nicht vor sie zu vergessen. In der ersten Zeit versuchte er oft sich zu entschuldigen und schien auch Erfolg zu haben. Aber jedesmal wen Alex dann eine Erklärung für seine Verletzungen haben wollte, blockte er ab und so hatte sich die Situation festgefahren.

Harmonie herrschte nur zwischen Cam und den Maraudern. Die Jungs verstanden sich so gut wie immer ("Hey, wir sind Marauder, wir halten zusammen!" beteuerten sie einstimmig), jedoch wurden Lily und Alex zunehmend zickig. Deswegen flüchtete Cam so oft es ging zu den Jungen und natürlich zu Sirius. Als sie eines Tages mit Sirius auf seinem Bett saß, wandte sich ihr Gespräch dem Ball zu.

"Ich bin so gespannt, was James und Lily organisiert haben!" Cam grinste vergnügt.

"Ich hoffe James macht seinem Marauder-dasein alle Ehre!"

"Verlass dich drauf. Ich hoffe nur, er reizt Lily nicht noch mehr. Sie ist ja so schon schwer zu ertragen!"

"Dann musst du halt öfter bei uns sein!"

"Vorsicht, sonst wirst du mich hinter nicht mehr los!" drohte sie ihm. Er grinste nur schelmisch und blickte sie an.

"Kommst du mit mir zum Ball? Als meine Partnerin?"

"Klar, wenn du willst!" erwiderte sie schlicht.

"Wow, was für eine Begeisterung!" In Sirius Stimme schwang enttäuschter Sarkasmus mit.

"Natürlich freu ich mich! Kannst du dir doch denken! Aber ich muss jetzt los. Lily hackt mich in Stücke wenn ich nicht pünktlich bin!"

"Was macht ihr?"

"Kleider kaufen für den Ball! Ich will ja neben dir nicht häßlich aussehen!" Sie grinste noch einmal kurz und verschwand dann.

* * *

_Sorry, dieses Chapter ist irgendwie... naja, ich bin nicht zufrieden damit, aber wie schon gesagt hatte ich ne totale Schreibblockade. Trotzdem bitte reviewn**...bettel...**_


	10. Shopping und Mädchengespräche

_An Lily100: Freut mich, das dir meine Geschichte gefällt!_

_An MoonyTatze: Zwischen David und Alex ist nichts vorgefallen. Alex hat das nur erzählt, weil sie nichts über Remus sagen wollte. Immerhin wusste ja niemand etwas von ihrer "Affäre"_

_An Sango: Naja, mir hats halt nicht so gut gefallen..._

_An angel: Wird noch nicht verraten..._

**Shopping und Mädchengespräche**

Eine knappe Stunde später standen Lily, Alex und Cam in einem Kleidungsgeschäft in Hogsmeade. Sie waren bisher noch nicht oft dagewesen, da es das Geschäft noch nicht lange gab. Es befand sich in einer Nebengasse und war, trotz der äußeren Erscheinung, recht groß.

Sie wühlten sich durch haufenweise Kleider und verschwanden immer wieder in der Umkleide, aber bis jetzt hatte keiner von ihnen das richtige gefunden.

"Ich geh einfach nicht zum Ball!" rief Lily irgendwann aus und fing sich verwirrte Blicke von ihren Freundinnen ein. "Wenn ich nichts zum anziehen habe, dann lass ich mich da auch nicht blicken!" Cam seufzte laut. "Lily, du musst dahin. Immerhin bist du Schulsprecherin! Und da hinten hängen noch eine Menge Kleider, die du noch nicht gesehen hast!" Sie hielt ein langes dunkelgrünes Kleid hoch. Es war hochgeschlossen und unten waren komische Stickereien aufgenäht "Das zum Beispiel! Es passt perfekt zu deinen Augen!" Lily zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Aber es ist nicht schön! Ich such mir doch lieber selber eins raus. Ausserdem mag ich grün nicht! Auch wenn ihr das alle geglaubt habt. Nur weil meine Augen so aussehen, was schon Strafe genug ist!"

Die beiden hatten nicht bemerkt, dass Alex in der Zwischenzeit in einer Umkleide verschwanden war und staunten nicht schlecht als sie diese wieder verlies. Sie hatte ein langes, cremefarbenes Kleid an. Es war trägerlos, lag oben eng an, was eine schmale Taille machte, und war am oberen Rand mit kleinen Perlen bestickt. Nach unten hin war es weit ausschweifend. Das weiß passte perfekt zu ihrer leicht dunklen Haut und ihren schwarzen Haaren.

"Was meint ihr?" Alex blickte fragend in Lilys und Cams Gesichter und wusste die Antwort eigentlich schon. Ihre beiden Freundinnen hatten den Mund leicht geöffnet und schauten sie bewundernd und verträumt an. "Alex, das Kleid ist der Hammer. David wird dich lieben!" Schnell verfinsterte sich Alex Gesicht und sie trat wieder in die Umkleide. "Gut, ich nehms!" sagte schlicht. "Alles klar bei dir?" Lily trat dicht an den Vorhang und öffnete ihn ein Stück. Sie konnte sehen, dass ein paar Tränen über Alex' Wange liefen. "Was ist passiert? Gefällt dir das Kleid nicht?" Alex schüttelte leicht den Kopf und weitere Tränen bahnten sich den Weg über ihre roten Wangen. "Doch, es ist wunderbar. Ich bin nur in letzter Zeit etwas sentimental!" Sie brachte ein leichtes Lächeln zustande. "Ich freu mich schon, wenn David mich in dem Kleid sieht!" _Oder Remus. Eigentlich nur Remus. _Obwohl sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte und krampfhaft an ihrer Beziehung zu David festhielt, vermisste sie Remus schrecklich. Er hatte sie enttäuscht und sie wusste, dass er es auch weiterhin tun würde. Der einzige Weg, den sie sah um sich zu schützen, war ihn ganz einfach nicht mehr zu mögen. Sie wollte ihn nicht hassen, denn man kann nur die Menschen hassen die einem wichtigen sind. Vielmehr wollte sie einfach, dass er ihr gleichgültig war und das sie ihn vergessen konnte. Keine Freundschaft, keine Gefühle, keine Liebe.

Nach einiger Zeit fanden auch Cam und Lily endlich ein Kleid. Beide hatten sich für ein schwarzes entschlossen. Lilys wurde durch Spaghettiträger gehalten, erinnerte oben etwas an eine Corsage und war etwa knielang. Es sah aus wie ein Kleid aus den 50er Jahren und Lily hatte sich sofort darin verliebt. _Was James wohl davon hält, _schoss es ihr einen kurzen Moment durch den Kopf und sie musste lächeln. _Das werd ich ja in zwei Wochen dann sehen. _Zwar kratzten sich die beiden weiterhin die Augen aus, sobald sie sich sahen, dennoch war Lily sicher, dass er immer noch Gefühle für sie hatte. So einfach konnte man das nämlich nicht abstellen. Leider merkte sie auch grade in der letzten Zeit, dass sich Gefühle auch nicht so einfach anstellen liesen. Sie versuchte alles um Justin zu lieben und redete sich immer wieder ein, dass er genau der richtige für sie sei, aber tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass das auf keinen Fall stimmte. Sie hatte keine Schmetterlinge im Bauch und fühlte kein Kribbeln wenn er sie küsste. Anders als bei... _James._

Camerons Kleid war, genau wie das von Alex, trägerlos und reichte knapp bis auf den Boden. Um die Taille war eine lila Scherpe gebunden, was einen deutlichen Akzent auf ihren flachen Bauch legte. Sie drehte sich kurz vorm Spiegel und war sichtlich zufrieden. Hatte sich die Diät also doch gelohnt, obwohl Sirius sie, mit seinen Versuchen sie zum essen zu bewegen, ziemlich genervt hatte. Aber das Ergebnis konnte sich wirklich sehen lassen. Ihr Gesicht war auch nicht mehr leicht rundlich wie früher, sondern hatte weiche und doch klare Züge angenommen.

Zufrieden verliesen sie das Geschäft und entschieden sich noch kurz in den Drei Besen was zu trinken. "Drei Butterbier, bitte!" bestellte Cam und lächelte Madame Rosmerta an. Dann ging sie mit den drei Krügen zu dem Tisch, an dem Lily und Alex saßen. "So Mädels, was zum aufwärmen!" Dankbar nahmen ihre Freundinnen die Krüge entgegen und tranken einen großen Schluck. "Das hab ich nach dem ganzen Theater vorhin auch dringend nötig! Ich weiß wirklich nicht wie Nathalie und Amaya das jedesmal in Hogwarts machen können. Und das auch noch stundenlang!" Alex verzog gekünstelt das Gesicht. "Naja, jetzt kann der Ball ja kommen! Justin hat mich allerdings immer noch nicht gefragt ob ich mit ihm gehe!" "Das ist doch selbstverständlich, oder? Ich meine, David hat mich auch nicht gefragt, aber da wir nun mal zusammen sind, gehe ich davon aus!" Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. "Stimmt, er fragt bestimmt auch noch! Mit wem gehst du denn zum Ball, Cam? Ich hoffe Sirius hat dich gefragt!" Lily und Alex sahen sie erwartungsvoll an und Cam grinste zufrieden. "Ja, hat er!" "Wow, wurde ja auch mal Zeit! Glaubst du ihr kommt jetzt endlich mal zusammen?" "Ich weiß nicht! Ich glaube, dass wir nur so als Freunde zum Ball gehen!" Alex grinste leicht. "Merk dir eins, Cam, Sirius Black geht nicht mit einem Mädchen nur als Freunde zu einem Ball. Er kann doch halb Hogwarts haben, zumindest alle die nicht auf James stehen!" Sie warf einen kleinen Seitenblick auf Lily, die ungerührt zuhörte. "Warum sollte er dann mit jemandem hingehen, mit dem er hinterher nicht im Bett landen kann?" "Ich bezweifle, dass ich hinterher mit ihm im Bett lande, Alex!" "Hast du noch nicht? Ich mein, du weißt schon..!" Cam blickte erst auf den Tisch und nickte dann leicht. Ihre Freundinnen waren geschockt. Klar, sonst wussten sie ja alles über Cam, aber dabei hatte sie dichtgehalten. "Wer?" Lily beugte sich gespannt vor. "Ist das nicht egal?" Ihre Freundinnen schüttelten entschieden den Kopf und Cam seufzte verzweifelt. "Ich kann euch das nicht sagen! Sorry!" Alex verzog das Gesicht. "Doch wohl nicht mit Snape oder einem anderen Slytherin?" "Nein, was denkst du von mir?" "Dann sag doch, bitte!" Lily setzte ihren Dackelblick auf und ihre grünen Augen funkelten Cam an. "Lily, du wirst das nicht hören wollen, glaub mir!" Lily schüttelte allerdings wieder den Kopf und ihre Freundin schaute wieder auf den Tisch und drehte den Krug mit Butterbier in ihrer Hand. "Mit James!"

**Sorry, kurzes Chapter, aber ich wollte an der Stelle aufhören. Könnt euch ja n paar Gedanken drüber machen...lol...**

**Ach ja, und bitte reviewn...danke und buui, angel**


	11. Angst

_An MoonyTatze: Hier ein paar Antworten auf deine Fragen_

**Angst**

Alex prustete ihr Butterbier über den halben Tisch und Lily lies ihren Krug fallen. Er fiel polternd zu Boden und zersprang in kleine Scherben. Beide blickten Cam geschockt an, obwohl in diesem Fall geschockt noch untertrieben war. Besonders Lily stand völlig neben sich. "Sorry, Lils. Ich wollte nicht, dass du das hier erfährst. Vielleicht hätte ich es euch früher sagen sollen!" Lily starrte sie immer noch an, erlangte dann aber dennoch schnell ihre Fassung wieder. "Wow, das ist ja mal ne Neuigkeit! Ich hoffe es war wenigstens gut, auch wenn es mit Potter war!" Sie klang erstaunlich ruhig und fast ein weinig kühl. Cam hatte schreckliche Schuldgefühle. "Es ist schon länger her. Und war auch nichts besonderes! Wirklich!" "Du brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen! Aber wann war das?"

"Vor etwa einem Jahr. Am Anfang der 6. Ihr wisst doch noch, als wir am ersten Wochenende in Hogsmeade waren?" Ihre Freundinnen nickten zur Bestätigung. "Wir waren ja ziemlich betrunken und auf dem Rückweg sind James und ich uns näher gekommen. Als ihr alle im Schlafsaal wart, haben wir uns zum Raum der Wünsche geschlichen und dann ist es halt passiert!" Cam blickte immer noch auf den Tisch und ihre Wangen färbten sich rot. Lily ballte ihre Fäuste. "Ich glaub es nicht! Wie kann er sowas machen? Nutzt es direkt aus das du besoffen warst. So ein mieses Schwein!" Ihre blonde Freundin schüttelte jedoch rasch den Kopf. "Nein Lily, so war das nicht. Wir waren beide betrunken. Aber es war trotzdem schön. Der Raum war voller Kerzen und Rosen und ich hätte es mir nicht besser vorstellen können! James war am nächsten Morgen ziemlich fertig. Er hat sich tausendmal entschuldigt und gesagt, dass er verstehen könnte wenn ich nicht mehr mit ihm reden wollte. Ich hab ihm dasselbe gesagt wie euch grade. Ich bereue nichts!"

Jetzt war Lily sichtlich verwirrt. "Soll das heißen du hast es genossen mit James Potter zu schlafen?" "Also, ganz ehrlich, ich kann sie verstehen, Lily!" Cams und Lilys Augen weiteten sich. "Du auch noch?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber er hat einen guten Ruf und sieht gut aus!" erwiderte Alex trocken und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Egal, ich geh jetzt zurück. David wartet!" Sie seufzte kurz und stand dann auf. "Viel Spaß noch!"

Als Alex das Lokal verlassen hatte, rutschte Lily näher zu ihrer besten Freundin. "Wegen James. War das wirklich ok für dich? Ich meine, du warst betrunken!" Cam legte ihr die Hand auf den Arm und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. "Ich glaube eher, für dich ist das ganze nicht in Ordnung und ich hätte es auch einfach nicht sagen sollen!"

"Spinnst du? Wofür hat man beste Freundinnen? Und ich habe kein Problem damit. Solange du nicht bereust mit Potter im Bett gewesen zu sein!" So ganz glaubte Cam ihr das nicht, aber sie wollte Lily nicht weiter ausquetschen und beschloss daher das Thema zu wechseln. Eine zeitlang diskutierten sie noch über den Ball und machten sich dann auf den Weg zum Schloss zurück.

Als Lily später den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher trat, saß James auf dem Sofa und starrte abwesend ins Kaminfeuer. Sie hatte schon einen bissigen Kommentar auf der Zunge, entschloss sich aber lieber nichts bezüglich Cam zu sagen und verschwand in ihrem Schlafsaal. Sie war nicht oft hier, da sie es vorzog bei ihren Freundinnen zu schlafen, aber ab und zu tat ihr die Ruhe hier ganz gut. Sie lies sich auf ihr Bett fallen und dachte an Cam und James. Beim besten Willen, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass die beiden miteinander geschlafen hatten. Hatte Sirius deshalb so eifersüchtig reagiert, als die beiden sich geküsst hatten? Oder wusste er gar nichts davon? Sie beschloss Cam hinter her mal zu fragen. Zuerst stand jetzt aber ein langes ausgiebiges Bad an. Sie suchte ihre Sachen zusammen und schnappte sich ein Handtuch, dann verlies sie ihren Schlafsaal. James starrte immer noch ins Feuer und sagte nichts.

"Potter, hast du mit Dumbledore alles nötige besprochen?"

"Lily, bitte jetzt nicht!" Er nahm seinen Kopf in die Hände und seufzte. "Können wir das nicht ein anderes mal klären?" _Er nennt mich wieder Lily?_

"Der Ball ist in zwei Wochen und wir haben so auch schon genug zu tun!" Sie war näher an die Sofas rangetreten und sah den Tagespropheten auf einem Beistelltisch liegen. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf die Titelseite genügte ihr. **_Mehr Auroren durch Todesser getötet - Voldemort gewinnt an Macht! _**

"Oh scheiße!" Lily lies ihre Sachen fallen und setzte sich neben James. "Deine Eltern?" fragte sie vorsichtig und berührte leicht seine Schulter. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und blickte sie dann an. "Nein, zum Glück nicht!" Dann setzte er etwas leiser hinzu "Noch nicht!". Lily hatte es trotzdem verstanden. "James, sie passen schon auf sich auf!" _Sie nennt mich wieder James?_

"Du verstehst das nicht. Gegen Voldemort haben sie keine Chance! Wer weiß ob ich sie noch einmal wiedersehe?"

"Doch, ich verstehe dich! Meine Mutter ist Muggel. Sie hat keine Ahnung was in unserer Welt vorgeht. Ich habe tierische Angst um sie. Jeden Tag!"

"Was ist mit deinem Vater?" Lily zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Nie wirklich kennen gelernt! Ist abgehauen als ich zwei war. Meine Eltern waren sehr jung als Petunia geboren wurde. Grade 18. Und ein Jahr später kam ich schon zur Welt. Meinem Erzeuger wurde das wohl alles zuviel und er hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Aber wir haben es auch gut ohne ihn hinbekommen!"

"Wolltest du ihn nie kennen lernen?"

"Doch, ich hatte mal so eine pubertäre Phase in der ich ihn unbedingt ausfindig machen wollte. Irgendwann hab ich mich dann gefragt, wozu ich ihn eigentlich brauche und mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich ja auch ohne ihn glücklich war. Was man nicht kennt, vermisst man nicht!" Sie blickte in James' Augen. Seine dunkelbraunen Augen. Er blickte unverwandt zurück. Dann begann Lily wieder zu sprechen. "Es wird schon alles gut werden, James." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich kann trotzdem an nichts anderes denken. Wenn ich nur irgend etwas tun könnte!"

Lily spürte das dringende Verlangen ihn zu trösten. Ihm Mut zu machen und alles zu tun, damit es ihm wieder besser ging. Vorsichtig rutschte sie vor und krabbelte in seinen Schoß. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust und sie hörte ihn leise atmen. "Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen um deine Mutter, ihr passiert schon nichts!" murmelte er leise und drückte sie leicht. _Vielleicht sind wir doch nicht so verschieden, _überlegte Lily schmunzelnd.

"Padfoot, wir müssen heute Abend nach Hogsmeade!", erklärte James, als er etwas später mit Peter und seinem besten Freund im Gemeinschaftsraum saß. "Was willst du heute Abend in Hogsmeade? Drei Besen?" Sirius' Augen leuchteten auf. Er hatte nichts gegen ein kleines Trinkgelage mit seinem besten Freund einzuwenden. James schüttelte allerdings mit dem Kopf und Sirius Vorfreude verschwand. "Ich brauch heute Musik. Laut am besten. Lass uns in die Disco gehen!" Meistens drängte er Sirius dahin, wenn er sich ablenken und richtig betrinken wollte. "Prongs, es ist Montag. So viel wird da nicht los sein! Was ist mit dir los? Schon wieder Lily?"

"Was soll das denn heißen, 'schon wieder Lily'? Ich brauch einfach ein bißchen Ablenkung. Mum und Dad sind wieder auf irgend so einer Mission, als Auroren!" Sirius' Grinsen verschwand. "was ernstes?" Er machte sich genauso viele Sorgen um die Potters wie James, immerhin lebte er seit einigen Jahren praktisch bei ihnen. "Ich weiß nicht. Sie wollten mir nichts genaues sagen! Kommst du jetzt heute Abend mit?"

"Was denkst du denn von mir? Dass ich mir einen Abend voller Party mit meinem besten Kumpel entgehen lassen?" Er setzte ein beleidigtes Gesicht auf. "Wann solls denn losgehen?" Die beiden hatten nicht bemerkt, dass Alex mittlerweile neben ihnen stand. "Wo wollt ihr denn hin?"

"Ins Eden Palace! Warum?" Alex lies sich auf der Armlehne von Sirius' Sessel nieder und blickte die beiden geschäftsmäßig an. "Was dagegen mich mitzunehmen?" Beide Jungen schüttelten den Kopf und Alex grinste. "Super! Wann wollt ihr los?" James überlegte kurz. "Um Neun Uhr hier treffen?" "Einverstanden! Wir sehen uns Jungs!" Dann stand sie auf und verschwand auf der Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal.

Pünktlich um Neun Uhr saßen James und Sirius im Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten auf Alex. Die kam ein paar Minuten später auch schon die Treppe runter und die Jungen blickten sie mit offenen Mündern an. "Wow, Alex! Du siehst scharf aus!", war das erste was Sirius rausbrachte. James nickte nur grinsend und hielt ihr seinen Arm hin. Sie sah wirklich gut aus, wenn auch nicht so gut wie Lily, in seinen Augen. Sie hatte hellblaue, ausgewaschene Jeans, braune Stiefel, einen braunen Ledergürtel und ein weißes Top an. Ihre Harre waren locker hochgesteckt und sie hatte nur ein bißchen Make-up aufgelegt. "Wollt ihr hier Wurzeln schlagen, oder sollen wir endlich losgehen?" Damit machten sie sich auf den Weg.

**Sorry, wieder etwas kürzer! Hoffe gefällt euch trotzdem...please review ;o)**


	12. Party mit Problemen

**AN ALLE: Diese Geschichte ist mein Eigentum und ich möchte nicht, dass sie auf anderen Seiten unter einem anderen Namen veröffentlich wird! Ihr könnt gerne nen Link reinstellen, aber bitte nicht so, wie ich es jetzt auf harrypotter-buch.de gesehen hab (meine Geschichte von nem andren Autoren)**

_An Mimin: Keine Angst, sie sterben ja noch nicht!_

_An April: Sorry, hat jetzt n bißchen länger gedauert...- - Schreibblockkade_

_An Char: Danke für das Kompliment_

_An Lily100: Geduld, das mit James und Lily dauert noch ein bißchen! Lily hat in die Story mit der Disco nicht reingepasst, da brauch ich nur Sirius, Alex und James! _

_An Lorelai: Hier das neue Chapter!_

**Party mit Problemen**

Das _Eden Palace _war, entgegen Sirius' Vermutungen, ziemlich voll. Er blickte sich um zu James, der gerade Alex den Mantel abnahm und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er schon mal zur Bar gehen würde. James nickte kurz und Sirius lies sich auf dem nächsten Barhocker nieder. Er hatte sich schon einen Feuerwhiskey bestellt, als Alex und James endlich kamen und auch ihre Bestellungen aufgaben. Alex wippte unruhig auf ihren Füßen herum und blickte zur Tanzfläche. "Kommt jemand von euch mit tanzen?" Ihre beiden Begleiter schüttelten den Kopf und James setzte hinzu, dass er erstmal was trinken müsse. So verschwand sie alleine auf der Tanzfläche und Sirius und James lehnten an der Bar und beobachteten sie aufmerksam. "Sie sieht echt scharf aus!", bemerkte Sirius mit Kennermiene. "Hey Padfoot, vergiss Cam nicht!" Sirius grinste leicht. "Hat jemand gesagt, dass ich das tue. Ich hab dir nur das offensichtliche vor Augen geführt! Oder willst du bestreiten, dass Alex gut aussieht?" James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie sah schon immer gut aus, Kumpel!" Sein bester Freund stellte sein leeres Glas auf die Bar und bestellte ein neues.

Durch die großen Boxen an der Decke schallte grade ein schnelles R'n'B Lied und Alex lies elegant ihre Hüften kreisen als sie merkte, dass jemand direkt hinter ihr tanzte. Nah. Eindeutig zu nah! Schnell drehte sie sich um und sah einen ziemlich betrunkenen Typen hinter sich. Er war relativ gut und teuer gekleidet, sah aber ansonsten ungepflegt und unsympathisch aus. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und zog sie näher zu sich ran. Grade als Alex sich von ihm lösen wollte, was ihr aber aufgrund seines starken Griffes nicht gelang, legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und ein starker Arm legte sich um ihren Bauch und zog sie nach hinten. Sirius hatte sich mit böse funkelnden Augen den Typen vorgenommen, während James sie sanft von der Tanzfläche zog.

"Dachten uns, dass er dich nervt!", kam die schnelle Erklärung von James und Alex strahlte ihn an. "Danke, wäre sonst auch schwer geworden ihn loszuwerden." James grinste nur und bestellte drei Feuerwhiskey. "David wäre auch wohl nicht so begeistert gewesen!", fügte er dann hinzu.

"Ist mir egal, was der denkt!", erwiderte Alex trotzig und fing sich einen verwirrten Blick von James ein. "Du hast schon richtig gehört. ES ist mir egal. ER ist mir egal!" In dem Moment kam auch Sirius wieder an die Bar und der Barkeeper stellte die dampfenden Getränke vor ihnen ab. "Wer ist dir egal? Ich hoffe, nicht wir? Wo wir dich grade vor diesem Perversen gerettet haben!"

"David!", erklärte James an Sirius und wandte sich dann wieder Alex zu. "Und warum das auf einmal?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich liebe ihn nicht. So einfach ist das!" Sirius und James blickten sich ziemlich verwirrt an. "Wow,", Sirius fand als erstes seine Sprache wieder, "das wird Moony aber freuen!" Alex drehte sich schnell zur Seite und kippte ihren Feuerwhiskey runter, während Sirius ziemlich besorgt drein sah. "Hab ich was falsches gesagt?" Er legte ihr sanft den Arm um die Schulter und sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. James trat hinter sie und legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken, während sie leise anfing zu schluchzen. "Hey Kleine, was ist denn los?", fragte James sanft und Sirius zog sie fester in seine Arme. "Als ob Remus wirklich interessieren würde, ob ich David liebe oder nicht!", brach es schließlich aus ihr raus.

"Natürlich interessiert ihn das!", mischte sich jetzt auch James ein. "Er steht schon seit Ewigkeiten auf dich!" Alex wischte sich schnell die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Trotzdem vertraut er mir nicht!", murmelte sie leise. Dann begannen von neuem Tränen über ihre Wangen zu strömen. Sirius räusperte sich. "Warum vertraut er dir nicht?" Die Jungen zogen sie zu einem Tisch in der Nähe rüber und setzten sich. Sirius hielt Alex weiter tröstend im Arm und sie begann langsam und stockend alles zu erzählen. Von ihren Gefühlen für Remus, ihrer Affäre und schließlich der Nacht nach Cams Geburtstag. James runzelte die Stirn und er und Sirius warfen sich komische Blicke zu, so dass Alex schließlich die Geduld verlor. "Was ist los? Warum guckt ihr so komisch?"

"Alex, wir können dir dazu nichts sagen. Aber eins kann ich dir versprechen. Moony mag dich wirklich und er vertraut dir auch. Hab einfach etwas Geduld. Ich werde mit ihm reden. Aber trenn du dich erstmal von David, wenn du ihn eh nicht mehr liebst. Und jetzt gehen wir erst noch einen trinken und dann tanzen!" Sirius schob sie langsam von seinem Schoß und stand dann auch auf. "Komm, Prongs!" Bevor sie zur Bar gingen, drehte sich Alex noch einmal zu Sirius um. "Ich trenn mich von David, wenn du mir einen Gefallen tust!" Er zuckte die Schultern. "Immer doch!" Alex grinste kurz. "Gut, wenn du es wirklich ernst mit Cam meinst, dann unternimm endlich was!" Er salutierte gespielt. "Geht klar, Chef!" Dann machten sie sich zu dritt auf den Weg zur Bar. Nach einigen weiteren Runden Feuerwhiskey und mehreren Liedern, beschlossen sie zurück zum Schloss zu gehen.

"Moony!" Sirius' Stimme erklang laut durch den ansonsten ruhigen Schlafsaal und kurz darauf wurde auch der Vorhang zu Remus' Bett aufgerissen. Schläfrig erblickte dieser seine besten Freunde seinem Bett stehen. James und Sirius, beide mit vorwurfsvollen Mienen. "Was gibts?", murmelte der Werwolf leise und die beiden größeren setzten sich auf die Kante seines Bettes. Dann begann James zu sprechen. "Du hättest uns ruhig was sagen können!" Remus schien allerdings nicht zu verstehen und Sirius musste den Satz seines besten Freundes ergänzen. "Alex! Klingelts jetzt?" Leise stöhnend lies sich Remus in die Kissen zurückfallen. "Müssen wir da zu dieser Uhrzeit drüber sprechen? Ich hab geschlafen und du, Pad, hast ne ganz schöne Fahne!" Sirius zog eine beleidigte Miene und James verlor langsam die Geduld. "Interessiert jetzt jemanden Padfoot's Fahne? Jetzt gehts erstmal um dich und deine Dummheit! Du stehst seit gut einem Jahr auf Alex und jetzt, wo du dein Ziel erreicht hast, baust du so einen Mist!" Remus stöhnte erneut. "Sie hat es euch erzählt?" Einstimmiges Nicken. "Ihr hättet ihr auch nichts erzählt!" Einstimmiges Kopfschütteln. "Moony, du liebst sie, oder?" James wusste zwar die Antwort auf seine Frage, wartete jedoch trotzdem bis sein Freund langsam nickte. "Dann musst du ihr doch auch vertrauen! Keine Beziehung kann ohne Vertrauen bestehen!"

"Prongs, sie hat eine Beziehung. Mit David! Was soll ich denn machen? Sie würde ihn nicht verlassen, dass habe ich jetzt begriffen! Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie lange sie mich verarscht hat und mir versprochen hat, sie trennt sich von ihm?" Sirius räusperte sich. "Was?", fragte Remus genervt nach. "Sie trennt sich von ihm, morgen! Das hat sie mir versprochen!" Abfälliges Schnauben. "Und das glaubst du ihr? Wie kann man ihr denn noch irgendwas glauben? Und wie soll ich ihr mein Geheimnis anvertrauen? Sie hat mich enttäuscht, ich bin durch mit ihr!"

"Moment mal! Hast du uns nicht grade noch erzählt du liebst sie?" James blickte unglaubwürdig drein. "Ja, tue ich auch!" Sirius wischte sich mit der Handfläche über die Stirn und James nahm seinen Kopf in seine Hände. "Dann sag ich verdammt nochmal die Wahrheit. Alles! Sie liebt dich auch, Moony, und du setzt alles aufs Spiel wegen dieser Sache!" Der Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes verfinsterte sich. "James, das ist nicht irgendeine Sache. Diese Sache bestimmt mein Leben und sie wird mich dann eh nicht mehr sehen wollen. Ich bedeutet doch nur eine Gefahr für sie!" Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Dir ist auch nicht mehr zu helfen! Denk nochmal über das ganze nach, dann wirst du merken, was du hier für einen Mist laberst!" Dann stand er auf und verschwand im Bad.

_Dienstag, 16. Oktober_

Als am nächsten Morgen der Wecker klingelte, wäre Alex am liebsten liegen geblieben. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster bestätigte ihr, dass das die beste Idee wäre. Es regnete in Strömen und ein eisiger Wind fegte über Hogwarts. Ein Stöhnen aus den anderen Betten verriet ihr auch, dass sie nicht die einzige mit dieser Einstellung war.

Der Partyabend mit James und Sirius steckte ihr noch in den Knochen, hinzu kam, dass sie sich heute von David trennen wollte. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht liebte, mochte sie ihn trotzdem gerne und sie wusste, dass es ihm das Herz brechen würde. Ein letztes Mal die Augen schließen, dann schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett und stellte ihre Füße auf den eiskalten Boden. In dem Moment kam Lily mit einem Handtuch um den Kopf aus dem Bad. "Wo warst du gestern?", fragte sie neugierig. "Mit James und Sirius im Eden Palace!", kam es murmelnd zurück und Lily hob eine Augenbraue. "Mit den beiden?" Alex nickte kurz und stand dann vollends auf. "Ja, James gings wohl nicht so gut oder so!" Lily blickte zu Boden. "Ja, ich weiß. Seine Eltern. Ward ihr nur zu dritt?" Sie hob ihren Blick langsam um Alex Antwort zu sehen, denn sie wusste, dass ihre Freundin nach einem Partyabend nicht wirklich gerne sprach. Alex nickte und verschwand dann im Bad.

Und warum hat er nicht mich gefragt?", murmelte Lily leise vor sich hin. Allerdings nicht leise genug und kurz darauf spürte sie, wie Cam sie von hinten umarmte. "Mach dir nichts draus, Süße! Vielleicht wollte er dich nicht mit seinen Problemen nerven!" Lily schluckte kurz. "Vielleicht hast du recht. Ich dachte nur, wo wir uns doch gestern wieder vertragen haben, würde er sich bei sowas an mich wenden!" Cam lies ihre Arme sinken und drehte ihre Freundin an deren Schultern einmal herum. "Hör auf drüber nachzudenken und überleg dir lieber, wie du ihm helfen kannst! Jetzt gehen wir aber erstmal frühstücken!" Sie begann auf die Tür zuzulaufen. "Und Alex?", hakte Lily nach. "Ich glaube kaum, dass die jetzt was essen kann!"


	13. Nächtliches Schwimmvergnügen

_Radieschen: Es tut mir soooo leid, dass ich erst jetzt update. Hatte in den letzten Wochen so einen Klausurenstress! Aber hab heute meine letzte geschrieben (Bio) und jetzt kann es weitergehen! Hab so viel gelernt, dass ich garnicht ins Net konnte. Hat sich aber auch gelohnt, beide Leistungskursklausuren 2... -freu-_

_MyLoveIsYourLove: Ja, Remus liebt Alex! _

_Lorelai: Danke für das Kompliment!_

_Lily 100: Jetzt kriegst du was du willst...-g-_

_Mimin: Ja, jetzt gehts weiter, aber wie gesagt, war in den letzten Wochen im Stress!_

_Sydney: Will ja nicht, dass du stirbst..._

**Nächtliches Schwimmvergnügen**

"David! Warte mal!" Alex war gänzlich aus der Puste, als sie ihren Freund erreichte. Es war noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Unterricht und sie hatte sich vorgenommen, das ganze so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zubringen. Der Korridor war fast leer. Ausser einem Paar aus Hufflepuff, dass an einer Wand lehnte, waren nur Alex und David da. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein warmes Lächeln, als er seine Freundin erblickte und Alex drehte sich der Magen um. Sie hasste es ihm weh zu tun, aber es war nun mal die einzige Möglichkeit, dass sie selber glücklich war.

"Hey mein Engel!" David ergriff rasch ihre Hände und zog sie näher zu sich. Dann strich er ihr behutsam über den Kopf, bevor er sich zu einem Kuss runterbeugte. Sie zog jedoch schnell den Kopf zurück und trat einen Schritt nach hinten. Er legte seinen Kopf leicht schief und schaute sie leicht besorgt an. "Alles klar mit dir, Süße?" Alex nickte leicht und sah ihm dann in die Augen. "Wir müssen reden, David. Dringend!" Ihr Freund zuckte mit den Schultern und zog sie zur Seite, in eine kleine Nische. "Schieß los!" Alex holte einmal tief Luft. _Jetzt mach schon. Für Remus!_

"Es hat keinen Sinn mit uns! Ich möchte, dass wir uns trennen!"

Während Alex also versuchte David die Gründe für eine Trennung nahe zubringen, saßen Cam und Lily vergnügt am Gryffindortischen. James und Sirius schienen einen ziemlichen Kater zu haben, denn sie hatten ihre Köpfe müde auf den Tisch gelegt. Peter konzentrierte sich auf sein Frühstück und Remus starrte nur sinnlos vor sich hin. Die beiden Freundinnen grinsten sich über den Tisch hinweg an und Lily zeigte mit dem Daumen in Richtung Sirius und James. "War wohl ne lange Nacht gestern!", murmelte sie Cam zu und grinste noch mehr. In dem Moment kam Alex in die Große Halle. Sie hob kurz den Blick um zu sehen wo ihre Freundinnen waren und eilte dann schnell zu ihnen. Mit einem Seufzen lies sie sich zwischen Lily und James nieder. Lily blickte sie fragend an. "Wo warst du?"

"Ich musste was mit David klären!", kam die schlichte Antwort und Sirius hob seinen Kopf von der Tischplatte. "Du hast es gemacht?" Alex nickte zur Antwort und Sirius pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. "Das ging aber schnell!" Cam stiess ihm genervt in die Rippen. "Könnt ihr uns vielleicht mal drüber aufklären, was hier vor sich geht? Was hast du gemacht, Alex?" Bevor diese antworten konnte, betrat eine weitere Person die Halle. David schritt mit starrem Gesichtsausdruck am Gryffindortisch vorbei und schielte nur einmal kurz zu Alex rüber. Cam sah, wie er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte und sie dann tief in seinen Hosentaschen vergrub. "Was ist denn mit dem los? Schlecht geschlafen?"

"Ich hab Schluss gemacht!" Stille trat ein und es war nur das Klirren von Remus' Gabel zu hören, die scheppernd auf seinen Teller fiel. "Du hast WAS gemacht?", schrie Lily. "Schluss! Und jetzt mach den Mund zu, Camy!" Obwohl sie zu ihren beiden Freundinnen gesprochen hatte, war ihr Blick nur auf Remus gerichtet, der allerdings starr auf seinen Teller blickte. "Und warum?" Cam saß immer noch fragend gegenüber von Alex und schien das ganze noch nicht zu glauben. Alex grinste leicht. "Wegen Sirius!" Wieder hörte man Besteck klirren. Diesmal allerdings nicht NUR von Remus, sondern auch Cam hatte ihrs fallen gelassen. "Wegen Sirius?", fragte Lily neugierig an Alex gewandt, während Sirius Cam sanft auf den Rücken klopfte, da sie sich an ihrem Essen verschluckt hatte.

"Er hat mich dazu überredet! Naja, nicht direkt überredet. Er hat mir den nützlichen Tipp gegeben!" Sie grinste leicht, während nun auch Cam sich einmischte. "Und warum? Zwischen euch war doch alles perfekt?" Alex tippte sich nur gegen die Stirn, antwortete ihrer Freundin, aber starrte jetzt wieder auf Remus. "Nichts war perfekt. Er war nicht der richtige!" Bei diesen Worten blickte auch Remus auf und ihre Augen trafen sich für einige Augenblicke.

_Samstag, 27. Oktober_

Es war Samstagnachmittag und Sirius lag ausgestreckt auf einem Sofa in der Nähe des Kaminfeuers. Am Abend vorher war er mit den Jungs in Hogsmeade gewesen und hatte nicht viel Schlaf bekommen, also holte er das jetzt nach. Kurz nachdem er eingeschlummert war, wurde er jedoch jäh wieder aus seinen Träumen gerissen.

"Mach Platz, Sirius!" Alex stand grinsend über ihm. Widerwillig rutschte er ein Stück auf und sie lies sich neben ihm aufs Sofa fallen. "Musste das sein?", fragte er grummelnd. Sie nickte eifrig mit dem Kopf, blickte sich kurz um und beugte sich dann näher zu ihm. "Hast du schon mit Cam gesprochen?", flüsterte sie leise in sein Ohr und er schüttelte den Kopf. "Och, Sirius. Mach endlich was! Ihr hockt jeden Tag aufeinander und du willst sie genauso gerne küssen und sonst was mit ihr machen wie sie dich! Leugnen nützt nichts!" Er grinste leicht. "Und was ist mit dir und Remus? Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, geht's dir genauso, oder?"

"Ich warte immer noch darauf, dass er den nächsten Schritt macht. Ich hab mich von David getrennt und er weiß genau warum!" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte aufstehen, als Sirius sie zurück auf das Sofa zog. "Mit wem gehst du zum Halloweenball?" Sie zog ihre Stirn kraus und legte den Kopf leicht schief. "Alleine, warum?" Sirius grinste breit. "Perfekt, Moony hat auch keine Begleitung!"

Cam saß an diesem Abend mit James und Lily in einer Ecke und hörte beiden gelangweilt bei den letzten Planungen für den Halloweenball zu. Draussen war es schon stock dunkel und die Sterne funkelten vom klaren Nachthimmel hinunter. Seufzend wandte sich Cam von Lily's und James' Diskussion ab, als Sirius pfeifend vom Jungenschlafsaal kam. Sie grinste gequält und er schlenderte zu ihnen rüber.

"Was dagegen wenn ich diese bezaubernde Dame jetzt entführe?", fragte er in einem gespielt höflichen Ton an James und Lily gerichtet. James grinste ihn kurz an und Lily machte nur eine Handbewegung, da sie gerade über einem Zettel brütete. Cam zuckte mit den Schultern und sprang dann schnell auf. Etwas zu schnell, denn sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel direkt in Sirius hinein, der sie so grade noch halten konnte. "Hey, nicht so stürmisch!", lachte er laut auf und legte dann einen Arm um ihre Tallie. "Ich halt dich besser, nicht das du nochmal fällst!" Cam lachte leise und schob seinen Arm weg. "Ich bin aber kein kleines Kind mehr!" Sie schob ihre Unterlippe leicht vor und ging in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal. "Ja, ich weiß!", gab er zu. "Aber jetzt komm mit. Ich hab dich nicht umsonst von James und Lily gerettet."

Lily richtete sich protestierend auf, aber James legte ihr schnell eine Hand aufs Knie und beruhigte sie. Cam zog vor Verwunderung eine Augenbraue hoch. Niemand schaffte es Lily so schnell zu beruhigen. Sie warf Sirius einen fragenden Blick zu, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nahm ihre Hand. Er steuerte mit ihr auf das Porträtloch zu und sie blieb zögernd stehen. "Wohin gehst du, Sirius?" Sie blickte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und er trat einen Schritt näher auf sie zu. "Warum fragst du? Vertraust du mir nicht?" Er grinste herausfordend und Cam spürte das übliche Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch. Seufzend folgte sie ihm, als er sie weiter zog.

Sirius kannte sich in Hogwarts aus, das musste man ihm lassen. Nachdem sie ein paar Gängen gefolgt waren, die Cam noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte, standen sie neben dem großen Eichenportal das auf die Ländereien führte. "Du willst nasch draussen?", fragte Cam skeptisch. Sirius seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. "Kleine, was mach ich nur mit dir?", fragte er in gespielt verzweifeltem Ton, grinste dann, trat ihr direkt gegenüber, packte sie um die Hüften und hob sie hoch. "Wenn du nicht aufhörst zu fragen und mir nicht vertraust, muss es halt so gehen!" Cam wollte etwas erwidern, konnte aber keinen Ton hervorbringen. Er hatte sie mit einem Schweigezauber belegt. Grinsend schlang sie ihre Arme um Sirius' Nacken um sich besser auf seinem Arm zu halten. Er öffnete die großen Flügeltüren und trat in die kalte Nachtluft. "Doch ein bißchen kälter als ich gedacht hatte!", murmelte er leise und Cam zog sich zur Antwort fröstelnd an ihn. Nach ein paar Minuten hatten sie das Ufer des großen, ruhigen Sees erreicht, dessen Wasser im Licht des Halbmonds glitzerte. Sirius lies Cam runter und nahm auch den Schweigezauber von ihr.

"Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Cam leise. Statt einer Antwort begann Sirius sich seinen dicken Pullover über den Kopf zu ziehen, danach das T-shirt. "Sirius, es ist saukalt. Hast du das nicht gemerkt?", grinste sie. "Natürlich hab ich das gemerkt. Aber da müssen wir durch!" Sie zog ihre Stirn in Falten. "Wir? Du erwartest hoffentlich nicht, dass ich mich auch ausziehe?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und trat vor sie. "Dann mach ich das eben!", wisperte er leise und streifte ihren Mantel ab. "Wir gehen jetzt nämlich schwimmen!" Cam schluckte, einerseits wegen seinem Vorschlag schwimmen zu gehen, andererseits wegen seinen Händen, die nun langsam ihren Pullover hochschoben. Dann grinste sie und Sirius sah sie fragend an. "Warum grinst du?", fragte er skeptisch. "Weil ich finde, dass das, obwohl es fast November ist, eine gute Idee ist! Könnte lustig werden!" Sie streifte ihre Schuhe von den Füßen und begann ihre Jeans aufzuknöpfen.

Sirius lächelte leicht und fuhr auch fort sich auszuziehen. Dann standen sie voreinander, nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet. "Geh du zuerst rein!", sagte Cam schnell. "Damit ich als erstes den Kältetod sterbe? Ich denke, du solltest zuerst gehen!", erwiderte er lächelnd. "Gut, dann gehen wir zusammen!" Gesagt, getan. Langsam schritten zusammen tiefer in den See hinein. "Merlin!", japste Cam. Sie schüttelte sich und blieb stehen. "Weiter geh ich nicht!" Sirius grinste und stellte sich hinter sie. "Sicher?" Obwohl es dunkel war, konnte er erkennen wie sie mit dem Kopf schüttelte. "Ob ich das jetzt als 'ja' auffassen soll?" Er hob sie schnell auf seinen Arm und machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts, bis sie bis zum Hals im Wasser standen. "Uah, ist das kalt!", schrie sie und Sirius legte ihr schnell eine Hand auf den Mund. "Nicht so laut!" Langsam lies er sie runter, hielt sie aber weiterhin in seiner Umarmung. Cam wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie spürte, wie sich seine kühlen Lippen auf ihre legten und er sie sanft küsste.


	14. Neue Bekanntschaften

_Radieschen: Meine Güte, jetzt hab ich schon wieder so lange gebraucht... Tut mir leid! Hoffe von dir gibts bald auch wieder neue Kapitel! Bis dann... schmatza..._

_MyLoveIsYourLove: Tja... Alex und Remus is so ne Sache... ich hoffe du hasst mich jetzt nicht ;o) aber ich hab ein paar neue Ideen gehabt, und deswegen entwickelt sich das ganze jetzt anders als geplant... hoffe du liest trotzdem weiter, dann kriegst du bald mehr AlexRemus_

_MoonyTatze: Tja, Sirius ist halt verrückt ;o)_

_Sydney und SirNick: Danke..._

_leynia: Eigentlich hat ich Zeit, aber leider keine Ideen... Sorry..._

_Annemie: Auf den Halloweenball musst du dich noch gedulden, aber ich hoffe ich krieg ihn ins nächste Kapitel rein..._

_Sternchen: Danke..._

**Neue Bekanntschaften**

_Er hob sie schnell auf seinen Arm und machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts, bis sie bis zum Hals im Wasser standen. "Uah, ist das kalt!", schrie sie und Sirius legte ihr schnell eine Hand auf den Mund. "Nicht so laut!" Langsam lies er sie runter, hielt sie aber weiterhin in seiner Umarmung. Cam wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie spürte, wie sich seine kühlen Lippen auf ihre legten und er sie sanft küsste._

* * *

Cam kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, in der sie mit Sirius Black im eiskalten Wasser stand und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. Allerdings waren es in Wirklichkeit nur ein paar Minuten. Sie zitterte wie Espenlaub und auch Sirius' hungrige Küsse konnten sie nicht wirklich wärmen. Zitternd löste sie sich von ihm und sein warmer Atem streifte ihre zitternden Lippen. "Was ist?", fragte er leicht besorgt. "Mir ist kalt! Können wir nicht reingehen und das hier", sie streifte leicht seine Lippen mit ihren, "zu Ende führen?" Sie spürte wie er seinen Mund zu einem Grinsen verzog, bevor er sie noch einmal küsste. "Kein Problem!" 

Er lies langsam ihre Hüfte los und zog sie hinter sich her, ans Ufer des Sees. Nachdem sie sich mit Hilfe ihrer Zauberstäbe getrocknet und ihre Sachen wieder angezogen hatten, machten sie sich eilig auf den Weg ins Schloss. Auf dem nassen Rasen waren ihre Schritte kaum zu hören und es lag eine unheimliche Stille über Hogwarts. Weder Cam, noch Sirius sagten irgendetwas und sie begann schon sich unwohl zu fühlen, als Sirius nach ihrer Hand tastete und sie leicht drückte. Im Mondlicht konnte Cam sein Grinsen sehen, als er sie dann näher zu sich zog und seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legte. Gerade als Cam die großen Türen zum Schloss öffnen wollte, hörte sie Sirius' raue Stimme an ihrem Ohr. "Meinst du, du hältst es noch ein paar Minuten hier draussen aus?" Sie blickte ihn leicht fragend an. "Kommt drauf an. Warum?" Er presste sie sanft gegen das wettergegerbte Eichenholz hinter ihr, wisperte ein leises "Darum!" und begann dann, sie noch einmal leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

* * *

_Sonntag, 28. Oktober_

Lily wurde am nächsten Morgen von röchelndem Husten geweckt. Schläfrig rieb sie sich die Augen und zog die Vorhänge ihres Bettes zurück. Ihr erster Blick fiel auf Cams Bett. Sie lag zusammengezogen zu einem Knäuel unter ihrer dicken Decke und hörte gar nicht mehr auf zu Husten. Besorgt schwang Lily sich aus ihrem Bett und huschte zu ihrer besten Freundin rüber. "Alles klar?", fragte sie leise, als sie sich an den Rand des Bettes setzte und Cam über die Schulter strich. "Wo warst du gestern Abend so lange?"

Cam hustete noch einmal und brachte krächzend ein "Draussen!" zustande. "Bist du verrückt?" Lily war aufgesprungen und hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. "Du warst bei diesen Temperaturen, Ende Oktober, draussen? Was hast du gemacht?" Stöhnend fuhr sich ihre Freundin durch die blonden Locken und räusperte sich. "Sirius und ich, wir waren - " Weiter kam sie nicht, denn ihr Niesen und das Lachen von Lily unterbrachen sie. "Ihr wart zusammen draussen?" Cam nickte lächelnd. "Wir waren schwimmen und dann -" Lily funkelte sie böse an. "Sag mir bitte nicht, dass ihr bei diesem Wetter, nachts in Schottland, in einem See schwimmen wart, dessen Wasser die Temperatur eines Gefrierfachs hat!"

"Wer war im See schwimmen?", kam es von hinten. Die beiden Mädchen drehten sich um und sahen Alex, die grinsend durch die Vorhänge ihres Bettes lugte. "Sirius und Cam...gestern Nacht....unverantwortlich!", war alles was Alex aus Lilys unverständlichem Murmeln heraushörte. "Lily, beruhig dich, du bist ja spießiger als deine Mutter!", grinste sie und Cam fügte lächelnd hinzu, "Wo sie Recht hat...!" Die Rothaarige funkelte böse. "Meine Mutter ist auch durchgeknallt!"

"Aber cool!", kam es zweifach zurück. Lily seufzte. "Jetzt erzähl aber endlich was mit Sirius passiert ist!" Grinsend fing an Cam an den beiden anderen von ihrem Abend zu erzählen, manchmal unterbrochen von einem Husten, einem Niesen und überflüssigen Kommentaren von Lily und Alex. Als sie mit ihrer Erzählung geendet hatte, sahen ihre Freundinnen etwas verwirrt aus. "Seid ihr jetzt zusammen?" Cam zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht! Wir haben uns ehrlich gesagt nicht so viel unterhalten!", gestand sie. Alex seufzte und stand auf. "Mir ist egal was ihr jetzt macht, aber ich geh zum Frühstück. Ich sterbe vor Hunger!" Lily sprang auch auf. "Ich komm mit! Muss nur noch kurz ins Bad und mich anziehen!"

"Ich bin noch nicht mal aufgestanden!", stöhnte Cam und Lily durchbohrte sie fast mit ihrem Blick. "Du hustest, niest und deine Stimme hört sich an wie die von jemanden, der seit Jahren nicht gesprochen oder Kreide gegessen hat. Du bist erkältet und bleibst im Bett!" Cam fing gar nicht erst an zu protestieren. Erstens hatte das bei Lily eh keinen Sinn und zweitens fühlte sie sich müde und erschöpft. Sie lies sich in die Kissen zurückfallen und beobachtete später wie ihre Freundinnen lachend den Raum verließen. Dann fielen ihre Augen auch schon zu.

* * *

Als Lily und Alex die Große Halle betraten, saßen zu ihrer Verwunderung schon alle vier Marauder am Frühstückstisch. Kaum dort angekommen, blickte Sirius auf. Das Grinsen, das bis eben auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen war, war jetzt völlig verschwunden. "Wo ist Cam?", schoss es kurz darauf aus ihm hinaus. Lily funkelte ihn kurz an. "Oben im Bett! Du bist unverantwortlich Sirius Black!", brachte sie durch zusammengepresste Zähne hervor und lies sich neben James auf den Platz sinken. "Was fällt dir ein, sie bei diesen Temperaturen nach draussen zu locken?" James und Alex verdrehten genervt die Augen und bevor Lily fortfahren konnte, Sirius anzumeckern, schob James ihr grinsend sein Brötchen in den Mund.

"Mmmmh, das hab ich jetzt gebraucht! Ich wär fast gestorben vor Hunger!", gab sie lächelnd zu. James zog verführerisch seine Augenbraue hoch. "Tja, ich weiß halt was gut für dich ist!" Dafür fing er sich einen ziemlich harten Schlag auf den Oberarm ein. "Halts Maul, Potter!", erwiderte sie, jedoch mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sirius war währenddessen aufgestanden. "Wo willst du hin?", fragte Remus neugierig. "Schauen wie es Cam geht. Ich treff euch nachher im Gemeinschaftsraum!"

* * *

Sirius öffnete leise die Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Grinsend schlenderte er zu Cam's Bett rüber und legte sich neben sie. Seine Hand lies er langsam unter die Decke und über ihren Bauch wandern. "Hey Schönheit!", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme in ihr Ohr und knabberte dann leicht daran. Sie bewegte sich leicht unter seinen Berührungen und schlang einen Arm um seine Hüfte. "So könntest du mich ruhig öfter wecken!", murmelte sie grinsend mit rauer Stimme, die Augen immer noch verschlossen. Sirius presste seine Lippen auf ihre und lies seine Hand tiefer wandern. Gerade als Cam den Kuss vertiefen wollte, spürte sie ein Kratzen in ihrem Hals und brach von Sirius weg, bevor sie von einem erneuten Hustenanfall geschüttelt wurde.

Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, zog Sirius ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und seufzte kurz. "So schlimm?", fragte er leise. Cam nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. "Dann gehst du jetzt ein Erkältungsbad nehmen! Sofort!" Er setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf und zog sie mit sich hoch. "Ich kenn das Passwort vom Vertrauensschülerbad!" Cam sah ihn fragend an und er setzte lächelnd hinzu, "Immer gut, ein Marauder zu sein!"

* * *

Remus saß an diesem Tag noch länger in der Bibliothek über seinen Zaubertränke Hausaufgaben. Obwohl er jetzt schon eine Stunde darüber brütete und sich den Kopf zerbrach, kam er nicht voran. Mit einem lauten Seufzen schlug er das Buch zu und stand vom Tisch auf. Mit ein paar Schritten hatte er die Tür erreicht und schlug sie schwungvoll auf. Er wollte endlich mit Alex sprechen.

Verwundert stellte er fest, dass die Tür auf Widerstand gestossen war. Ein Blick auf den Boden verriet ihm, dass er jemanden damit umgestossen hatte. Unzählige Pergamente waren auf dem Boden vertreut und eine umgeknickte Feder lag zu seinen Füssen. "Oh, tut mir leid, ich hab dich nicht gesehen!", brachte er schnell heraus und bückte sich, um dem Mädchen zu helfen, ihre Sachen aufzusammeln. "Macht doch nichts!", antwortete sie lächelnd. "Ich bin übrigens Sophie Hunter!" Remus lächelte zurück. "Ich bin -" - "Remus Lupin, ich weiß!" Beide waren inzwischen wieder aufgestanden und Sophie drückte ihre Pergamente an sich. Immer noch lächelnd und amüsiert über Remus' fragenden Gesichtsausdruck setzte sie hinzu, "Wer kennt nicht die berühmt - berüchtigten Marauder?" Remus lachte leise. "Du bist in Ravenclaw, oder?" Er lehnte sich lässig an die Wand und blickte in ihre funkelnden Augen. Sophie lächelte wieder und nickte. Remus musste sich eingestehen, dass Sophie ziemlich hübsch war. Ihre kurzen, blonden Haare waren zu einem kleinen Zopf zusammen gebunden und ihre braunen Augen funkelten lustig. "Hast du heute noch was vor, oder hättest du Lust was trinken zu gehen?", fragte er forschend. "Wo willst du an einem Sonntag was trinken gehen?" Er zwinkerte ihr kurz zu. "Wie war das noch, mit 'berühmt - berüchtigt'? Ich hol dich um Neun Uhr vor deinem Gemeinschaftsraum ab. Bis später!" Er sandte noch ein breites Lächeln in ihre Richtung, löste sich von der Wand und verschwand um die Ecke.

* * *

Alex drehte sich vor dem großen Spiegel im Mädchenschlafsaal langsam erst nach rechts, dann nach links. Sie hatte ihr cremefarbenes Kleid an und bewunderte sich im Spiegel. An Halloween wollte sie unbedingt gut aussehen. Immerhin stand an diesem Abend viel auf dem Spiel. Sie hatte sich schon genau überlegt, was sie zu Remus sagen würde und die Zeit bis zum Ball konnte gar nicht schnell genug vergehen. Noch drei Tage, dann würde sie endlich wieder Remus' sanfte Küssen und seine warmen Hände auf ihrer Haut spüren. Nach einem letzten Lächeln in Richtung Spiegel drehte sie sich um, und zog das Kleid wieder aus. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. 


	15. Das Date

**A Hogwarts Affair**

_Annemie: Ob du Recht mit deinen Überlegungen in Bezug auf Sirius hast, wird sich noch zeigen... g Glaubst du, dass es nur einen Menschen auf der Welt gibt der richtig für einen ist? Naja, wies mit Remus weitergeht wirst du in Zukunft erfahren... Leider in diesem Kapitel immer noch kein Ball ;o(_

_MyLoveIsYourLove: Super, dass du weiter liest..._

_Radieschen: Wer möchte nicht so geweckt werden? g Hab grad dein neues Chap gelesen und war mal wieder begeistert... Deshalb jetzt auch von mir das neue... ;o)_

**Das Date**

_Noch drei Tage, dann würde sie endlich wieder Remus' sanfte Küssen und seine warmen Hände auf ihrer Haut spüren. Nach einem letzten Lächeln in Richtung Spiegel drehte sie sich um, und zog das Kleid wieder aus. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum_.

Als Alex gegen Mittag den Geimanschaftsraum betrat, waren nur Lily und James anwesend. Zusammen saßen sie in einen ruhigen Ecke und trafen wahrscheinlich die letzten Überlegungen für den Halloweenball. Eigentlich hatte sie keine Lust die beiden zu stören, aber das letzte was sie im Moment wollte, war alleine sein und über Remus oder den Halloweenball nachzudenken. Langsam bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch den überfüllten Raum.

"Hey Alex!" James strahlte sie an, als sie endlich den kleinen Tisch erreicht hatte. "Alles klar?", setzte Lily hinzu. "Ja, alles bestens!", brachte sie mühsam hervor. Lily grinste ihr zu und sah dann auf ihre Uhr. "James, ich muss los. Ich wollte mich noch -" Sie brach mitten im Satz ab und guckte auf den Tisch vor ihr. Sie fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. "Du wolltest dich noch mit Justin treffen?!", beendete James den Satz für sie. "Kein Problem, den Rest schaff ich auch alleine. Solange du am Mittwoch beim Schmücken der Halle dabei bist!" Lily lächelte ihn kurz an und stand dann auf. "Bis später, James, Alex!" Alex drehte sich um und sah zu wie der Rotschopf in der Menge verschwand, dann lies sie sich neben James in den flauschigen Sessel sinken.

"Wohl doch nicht alles klar, oder?", fragte er leise, nach einem kurzen Blick in ihr Gesicht. Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, gesellte sich eine weitere Person zu ihnen. "Na, was macht ihr?" Remus stand hinter James Sessel und blickte interessiert auf die Pläne für den Ball, die James schnell einrollte. "Alles noch streng geheim, Moony!", erwiderte er grinsend. "Wo warst du den ganzen Morgen?" Remus' Augen funkelten. "In der Bibliothek. Hab versucht Hausaufgaben zu machen, aber du weißt ja, Zaubertränke ist nicht so meine Stärke! Das ist eher Padfoots Gebiet!" Er grinste schief. "Bin jetzt auch schon wieder weg! Bin heute Abend verabredet und muss vorher noch was erledigen! Bis später und viel Spaß euch noch!" James zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah seinem Freund hinterher, der soeben die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal betrat. "Verabredet?", fragte Alex leise und unterbrach damit seine Gedanken, die ebenfalls um dieses Thema kreisten. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und rutschte näher zu ihr. "Alles klar? Habt ihr das immer noch nicht geklärt?" Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Ich wollte Mittwoch mit ihm reden, auf dem Ball, aber das hat sich jetzt wohl erledigt!"

"Alex, er ist seit Ewigkeiten hinter dir her, das ändert auch ein kleines Date nicht!" Er erhob sich langsam von seinem Platz und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. "Kommst du mit aufs Quidditchfeld? Bisschen üben und den ganzen Liebeskummer vergessen?" Alex zögerte kurz, stimmte dann aber zu und ergriff die angebotene Hand. James grinste leicht. Mit Quidditch war sie immer zu ködern.

Gegen Neun Uhr erschien Remus am Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum. Sophie wartete schon und er stellte lächelnd fest, dass sie nervös am Saum ihres Pullovers rumfummelte. Diesmal hatte sie kurzen Haare offen und etwas nach aussen gestylt. Zu der leicht ausgewaschenen Hüfthose und den dunklen Stiefeln, trug sie einen dunkelbraunen Strickpullover. "Hey, wartest du schon lange?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. "Ich glaub, noch nicht mal eine Minute!" Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie dann langsam mit sich. "So, dann zeig mir mal dein kleines Geheimnis!" Remus stockte kurz und runzelte die Stirn. Sein Geheimnis? Er räusperte sich und entschied sich nach zu fragen. "Was - ähm - meinst du?" Verwirrt musterte sie seinen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck und antwortete dann leicht zögernd. "Ich meine, wie wir nach Hogsmeade kommen!" Er seufzte vor Erleichterung und grinste sie dann wieder an. "Das wirst du gleich sehen!" Für einen Moment hatte er befürchtet, dass Sophie jetzt mit ähnlichen Fragen kommen würde wie Alex. Dann hätte er ein Problem gehabt. Remus schielte kurz zu ihr rüber, bemerkte aber erleichtert, dass sie immer noch lächelnd neben ihm lief. Bei der einäugigen Hexe stoppte er und lies ihre Hand los. "Dissendium!", flüsterte er so leise wie möglich (_'Sophie muss ja nicht unbedingt wissen, wie es funktioniert'_) und der Buckel öffnete sich. "Nach dir!", forderte er sie grinsend auf.

Um kurz nach Neun betrat Alex den Mädchenschlafsaal. Sie hatte einige Stunden mit James draussen verbracht. Erst Quidditch gespielt, dann hatten sie noch stundenlang am See geredet, bis es ihr eindeutig zu kalt wurde. Auf den ersten Blick war der Schlafsaal leer, dann ertönte jedoch ein Husten und sie war sich sicher, dass Cam im Bett lang. Alex zog die Vorhänge vorm Bett ihrer Freundin auseinander und blickte auf Cam, die dicht an Sirius gekuschelt unter der warmen Decke lag. "Aha, und was wird das?", fragte sie grinsend, mit einem Blick auf Sirius' nackten Oberkörper. "Krankenpflege!", antwortete er stolz, und zog Cam näher an sich. "Wenn es dich nicht stört, könntest du dann den Vorhang wieder zuziehen?" Lachend befolgt sie Sirius' Anweisungen und verschwand im Bad. "Ich will gar nicht wissen, was sie jetzt denkt!", murmelte Cam schläfrig in Sirius' Haare hinein. "Vergiss es! Was soll sie schon denken?" Er begann ihre Schläfen zu küssen, verteilte dann kleine Küsse auf ihrer Wange und lies seine Lippen schließlich zu ihren wandern.

"So hatte ich mir den Abend bestimmt nicht vorgestellt!", grinste Remus. Er saß mit Sophie auf einer Bank in der Nähe der heulende Hütte. "Du konntest ja nicht wissen, das McGonnagal und Flitwick ausgerechnet heute in die _Drei Besen_ gehen!", erwiderte Sophie schmunzelnd. "Ausserdem ist es hier auch nicht allzu schlecht!" Remus grinste schief und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. "Ist dir nicht kalt?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Etwas, aber ich halte es wohl aus!" "Dann ist gut, denn ich will den Abend noch nicht beenden!" Er grinste sie an und sie lehnte sich etwas weiter in seinen Arm hinein. "Bald ist Vollmond!", rief Sophie kurz darauf begeistert aus, woraufhin Remus sich kurz räusperte. "Ja, die Nacht nach dem Ball!" Ihre Augen glitzerten im Mondlicht und wie aus heiterem Himmel hörte er sich selbst fragen, "Gehst du mit mir zum Ball?". Sie zögerte keinen Augenblick sondern nickte nur lächelnd. "Liebend gerne!" - "Zum Glück! Hättest du 'Nein' gesagt, hätte ich alleine gehen müssen!" - "Spinner. Ich wette es hätten dutzende von Mädchen mit dir gehen wollen!" Remus zuckte ruhig mit den Schultern. "Aber nicht die richtigen!"

"Und ich bin richtig?", fragte sie zögernd. Er überlegte einen Augenblick, bevor er antwortete. "Ich weiß es nicht! Aber ich möchte es gerne rausfinden und dann können wir immer noch sehen, ob sich mehr daraus entwickelt. Ich will nichts überstürzen!" Sophie musterte ihn von der Seite. "Du bist ganz anders, als ich immer dachte. Ich dachte, du würdest es mit Mädchen nicht ernst meinen, lieber so in den Tag hinein leben und dich nicht um eine ernste Beziehung kümmern!" Remus musterte ihr Profil im Mondlicht und antwortete dann ganz ruhig: "So war ich auch, aber das hat sich geändert. Wenn man sich zu schnell in etwas reinsteigert, was gar nicht da ist, kann man vieles kaputtmachen!" Er spürte, wie Sophie sich zu ihm drehte und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte. "Wer war sie?"

"Wer war wer?" - "Das Mädchen, dass dir dein Herz gebrochen hat?" Er lachte kurz auf. "Wie kommst du darauf, dass mir jemand das Herz gebrochen hat?" Ein kurzer Blick in ihre Augen verriet ihm, dass er nichts leugnen konnte. "Ich hab sie geliebt , glaub ich!", _es muss ja nicht gleich die ganze Wahrheit sein_, "aber sie mich anscheinend nicht. Es ging ziemlich schnell zwischen uns und dass sie einen Freund hatte war mir total egal. Im Endeffekt war es zu ende bevor es überhaupt begonnen hatte, deswegen will ich ab jetzt vorsichtiger sein!" Sophie musterte ihn immer noch. "Das war zwar keine direkte Antwort auf meine Frage, aber ich will dich jetzt auch nicht über sie ausquetschen. Danke!" Remus zog seine Stirn kraus. "Wofür Danke?" Ihre Lippen formten sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. "Dafür, dass du so ehrlich zu mir warst. Das sind nicht viele, glaub mir!" Sie spürte, wie Remus' Arm sie näher an sich drückte und sie schloss geniesserisch die Augen. "Komm, wir gehen zurück, es wird langsam kalt!", flüsterte er dann leise in ihr Ohr.

Nachdem er mit Alex ins Schloss zurückgekehrt war, hatte sich James auf den direkten Weg zum Schülersprecherraum gemacht. Der Ball war in drei Tagen und es war immer noch nicht alles geplant. Während Lily für den Ablauf des Abends verantwortlich war, musste er sich um Essen, Musik und die Dekoration kümmern. Er hatte bereits mit den Hauselfen gesprochen und eine Band organisiert, allerdings haperte es noch an Ideen für die Große Halle. Es sollte nichts gewöhnliches werden, wie sonst an Halloween, schließlich war er ein Marauder und hatte einen Ruf zu verteidigen. Nein, es musste ein unvergesslicher Abend werden, der nicht zu übertreffen war. Mit Sirius hatte er in den letzten Tagen schon einen Einkauf bei _Zonkos_ gemacht und ihr Vorrat an Filibuster Feuerwerken war aufgefüllt.

Während er sich noch weiter Gedanken über die Dekoration machte, betrat Lily den Raum. Sie streifte sich ihren Mantel über die Schultern und lies ihn auf dem nächstgelegenen Sessel liegen. Grinsend schritt sie auf James zu, der quer über dem großen Sofa lag. "Na, schon weiter gekommen?" Er schüttelte frustriert den Kopf und rutschte zur Seite um Lily Platz zu machen, die sich auch prompt neben ihm nieder lies. "Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich grade erst angefangen mir Gedanken darüber zu machen!" Sie zog ihre Stirn kraus und blickte auf die Pergamente in seiner Hand. "Was hast du denn den ganzen Nachmittag gemacht?" ER überlegte einen kurzen Moment und fasste sich spielerisch an sein Kinn. "Lass mich überlegen... Alex von ihrem Liebeskummer abgelenkt, Quidditch gespielt und Alex von ihrem Liebeskummer abgelenkt!" Sie grinste leicht. "Immerhin hast du eine gute Tat vollbracht!" Mit gespielter Entrüstung setzte James sich auf und funkelte sie mit seinen haselnussbraunen Augen an. "EINE gute Tat? Du weißt gar nicht, was ich jeden Tag mache...!" "Oh, wirklich? Potter rettet die Schule, oder was?" Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke hatte James sie auf das Sofa gepinnt und hielt ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf fest. "Natürlich, was meinst du warum ich Schülersprecher geworden bin?" Er lies ihre Arme los, blieb aber weiterhin auf ihren Beinen sitzen. "Ich weiß nicht, sag du es mir!", grinste sie herausfordernd. "Wegen meiner Intelligenz, meinem Charme, meinem guten Aussehen, soll ich weiter machen?" Lily lachte laut auf. "Oh bitte, Potter. Davon träumst du!" Sein Grinsen lies nicht nach und er zog zusätzlich noch eine Augenbraue hoch. "Davon muss ich nicht träumen, ich träum von andern Sachen!"

"Und das wäre?" Er blickte ihr fest in die Augen und sie merkte wie sie innerlich zusammen zuckte. "Das willst du gar nicht wissen!" Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. "Und wenn doch?", fragte sie unschuldig zurück. James beugte sich langsam zu ihr herunter und setzte einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Lippen, lies seine kurz auf ihren ruhen und setzte sich dann wieder auf. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er sich vom Sofa erhoben und nach seinem Mantel gegriffen. "Ich bin weg. Bis später!", murmelte er schnell und eilte auf den Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraumes zu. Kurz vor der Tür drehte er sich um. "Es tut mir leid, Lily!" Dann war er endgültig verschwunden.

Lily lag immer noch auf dem Sofa, unfähig sich zu rühren. Es kam ihr so vor, als würde sie ein leichtes Prickeln auf ihren Lippen spüren, wo James sie gerade noch geküsst hatte. Ungläubig lies sie ihre Hand darüber gleiten und wunderte sich zum wiederholten Male, warum es sich so anders anfühlte, als wenn Justin sie küsste.


	16. Let's get it started

**A Hogwarts Affair**

_MyLoveIsYourLove: Ja, Lily und James sind sich endlich näher gekommen, aber da ist ja auch noch Justin..._

_Radieschen: Mit Alex und Remus wird sich noch zeigen... will ja nicht zu viel vorausnehmen! Und Sophie soll auch nett rüberkommen, weil sie es nun mal ist! Sirius ist auch mein Lieblingscharakter... ;o) _

**Let's get it started**

_Lily lag immer noch auf dem Sofa, unfähig sich zu rühren. Es kam ihr so vor, als würde sie ein leichtes Prickeln auf ihren Lippen spüren, wo James sie gerade noch geküsst hatte. Ungläubig lies sie ihre Hand darüber gleiten und wunderte sich zum wiederholten Male, warum es sich so anders anfühlte, als wenn Justin sie küsste._

_Mittwoch, 31. Oktober_

Es war kurz vor zwölf und Cameron wachte schweißgebadet aus einem Fiebertraum auf. Der Unterricht fiel an diesem Tag aus, aber selbst wenn nicht, Cam war sich sicher, dass sie es nicht geschafft hätte teilzunehmen. Ihre Erkältung war seit Samstag schlimmer geworden und war mittlerweile eine ausgewachsene Grippe. Sie versuchte gar nicht erst aufzustehen, sondern zog sich die Decke fast bis zur Nasenspitze. Obwohl ihr eiskalt war, glühte sie vor Fieber. Schüttelfrost. Und das an Halloween.

Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend und ein ziemlich verschlafener Sirius tappte ins Zimmer. "Hey, geht's dir besser?", flüsterte er leise, während er sich neben sie aufs Bett setzte. "Du brauchst nicht zu flüstern!", wisperte sie zurück, dann räusperte sie sich. "Aber mir geht's nicht besser! Leider!" Sirius stütze sich mit Ellenbogen auf dem Bett ab und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. "Vielleicht hätte ich gestern länger bleiben sollen, du weißt schon, 'Krankenpflege'!", überlegte er verschmitzt. "Du hättest mich auch am Samstag einfach nicht nach draussen schleppen sollen!", erwiderte sie grinsend. "Du wolltest es nicht anders!" - "Stimmt!", grinste sie und zog ihn runter für einen längeren Kuss. Nachdem sie ihn einige Minuten später fast von ihr runter stossen musste, verdunkelte sich ihre Miene etwas. "Ich glaub, ich schaff's heut nicht zum Ball!" Sirius Lächeln verschwand, er überlegte einen Augenblick und gab ihr dann einen weiteren Kuss. "Ok, dann bleiben wir hier in deinem Bett! Mir fällt bestimmt was ein, was tausendmal spannender ist als dieser bescheuerte Ball!" Cam schüttelte jedoch unnachgiebig den Kopf. "Ich weiß, dass du dich auf den Ball gefreut hast und du wirst bestimmt nicht wegen mir hier bleiben!" Er streifte sich mit einer lässigen Handbewegung die pechschwarzen Haare aus den Augen und seufzte grinsend. "Was soll ich denn da unten wenn du hier bist? Ich würde mich zu Tode langweilen!"

"Hier oben auch! Ich bin tierisch müde und würde den ganzen Abend verpennen! Ausserdem hab ich Fieber, ich will dich nicht anstecken!"

"Das hättest du eh schon!", erwiderte er bockig.

"Du gehst zum Ball! Ich weiß doch, wie gerne du da hinmöchtest!"

"Aber nicht ohne dich!"

"Dann geh ich mit!" Sirius Augen weiteten sich.

"Spinnst du? Du bist krank und bleibst im Bett!"

"Dann tu mir einen Gefallen und geh zum Ball!" Er überlegte kurz, bevor er ergiebig nickte. "Jetzt wo wir das geklärt hätten, kann ich mit meiner 'Krankenpflege' fortfahren?", fragte er scheinheilig und Cam zog ihn lachend zu sich runter. Sirius' Arme legten sich um ihre Hüfte und er zog sie so nah es möglich war an ihn heran. "Ich geh zum Ball, aber niemand hat gesagt, dass ich mich amüsieren muss!", murmelte er, bevor beide in einen weiteren Kuss versanken.

"James, hast du mit Flitwick gesprochen? Wollte er nicht schon längst hier sein?" Lily stand inmitten der großen Halle und beobachtete die Vertrauensschüler beim schmücken. Der Schülersprecher stand nicht weit entfernt von ihr und gab einem 5. Klässler aus Hufflepuff einige Anweisungen. Langsam schlenderte er jetzt auf Lily zu, seine Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben. "Er kommt wenn die Dekoration soweit fertig ist. Vorher bringen die Zaubersprüche ja nichts!" Seit dem Kuss vor drei Tagen, wenn man es überhaupt Kuss nennen konnte, verhielten sich beide verkrampft gegenüber dem anderen. Lily tat so, als ob gar nichts passiert wäre und James schien sich damit abgefunden zu haben. Trotzdem war die Stimmung gespannt und jeder hatte Angst ein falsches Wort zu sagen.

"Versprich mir, dass du und Sirius heute Abend keinen Mist baut!" Sie sah ihm durchdringend in die Augen und, egal wie Sirius ihn dafür hassen mochte, hörte er sich selbst antworten: "Versprochen!" _Wer kann schon solchen grünen Augen wiederstehen? _Sie lächelte unddrehte sich um ihre eigene Achse. "Ich finde, es ist toll geworden!", verkündete sie dann stolz. "Und das, obwohl Flitwick noch nicht da ist!", fügte James hinzu. Einen kurzen Moment grinsten sich beide an, dann sah Lily auf ihre Uhr. "Ok, ich bin jetzt weg. Klärst du das mit Flitwick?" James nickte stumm und sah ihr hinterher wie sie die Halle verlies und sich wahrscheinlich für Justin hübsch machte. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und als in dem Moment ein verschüchterter Vertrauensschüler ihn ansprach, drehte er sich blitzschnell um und fauchte ein genervtes "Was?". Der Junge zog den Kopf ein und zeigte ans andere Ende der Halle, wo ein paar Schülerinnen versuchten ein Banner zu befestigen. "Wir... ähm... brauchen deine Hilfe!", stammelte er und James fuhr sich mit beiden Händen erst über Gesicht und verstrubbelte dann seine schwarzen, unordentlichen Haare noch mehr. Er atmete lange aus und machte sich auf den Weg, um zu helfen. Das würde ein beschissener Abend werden, so viel war ihm klar.

Als Lily ihren Schlafsaal betrat, stand Alex in ein Handtuch gewickelt vor ihrem Kleiderschrank. Sie sah hilfesuchend zu Lily und winkte diese schnell heran. "Probleme?", fragte die Rothaarige verwundert. Alex nickte eifrig. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich anziehen soll?" Lily blickte sie verwirrt an. "Wie wärs mit dem Kleid, dass wir in Hogsmeade extra für den Ball gekauft haben?" Ihre Freundin schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber es sieht so toll an und steht dir so gut!", protestierte Lily. "Ich will es nicht anziehen, ok?" _Denn es war für Remus und den kann ich jetzt nicht mehr haben!!! _"Mir ist eher nach schwarz zu Mute!" Lily zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm sich das Kleid. "Dann verändern wir es eben! Also, erstmal schwarz!" Nach einem kurzen Zauberspruch, lag das ehemals cremefarbene Kleid in Nachtschwarz vor ihnen. "Länge?" Alex musterte es kurz. Vorher ging es bis auf den Boden, aber sie wollte eine Totalveränderung. _Bloß nicht mehr an IHN denken. _"Kurz!" - "Wie kurz?" - "Mini Rock...!" Die Rothaarige grinste kurz und nach wenigen Augenblicken lag ein schulterfreies Kleid vor ihnen, das unten einem Faltenrock ähnelte. "Probier's an!"

Alex verschwand im Bad und Lily machte sich auf den Weg um ihr Kleid rauszukramen. Sie breitete es auf ihrem Bett aus und musterte es kurz. Im Gegensatz zu Alex war sie immer noch zu Frieden mit ihrer Wahl. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie überlegte ob James das Kleid auch gefallen würde und schüttelte direkt ungläubig den Kopf. _Denk an Justin! Justin, Justin, Justin, Justin, Justin, James...NEIN! Die Namen sind sich auch zu ähnlich. _Ihre Gedanken wurde unterbrochen, als die Badezimmertür aufging. Ihr Unterkiefer klappte runter und sie bestaunte ihre Freundin von allen Seiten. Das Kleid passte perfekt zu ihrer Figur, die langen Beine kamen durch den Minirock noch besser zur Geltung und das schwarz des Kleides passte genau zu dem ihrer Haare, die sich in großen Wellen um ihre Kopf legten. "Wie ich sehe gefällt es dir?", fragte Alex lachend. Lily grinste und drehte ihren Daumen nach oben. Sie stellte fest, dass Alex sich schon geschminkt hatte. Die Augen mit schwarzem Kajal und viel Mascara betont, den Rest ausser Acht gelassen. "Ok, dann mach ich mich mal fertig! Wie spät ist es?" Alex stellte mit einem kurzen Blick auf ihre Uhr fest, dass es schon kurz nach halb sieben war und Lily stürmte in Windeseile ins Bad.

Die Vorhänge um Cam's Bett waren immer noch zu gezogen und es war klar, dass Sirius immer noch da war. Er hatte anscheinend seit morgens das Zimmer der Mädchen nicht mehr verlassen. Alex zog vorsichtig die Vorhänge auseinander und sah beide friedlich schlafen. "Sirius!", wisperte sie leise und stiess ihn mit ihren Fingerspitzen an. "Wach auf, der Ball fängt gleich an!" Statt Sirius wurde aber leider Cam wach und blinzelte verschlafen ihrer Freundin zu. "Was ist los?", brachte sie mit krächzender Stimme hervor. "Der Ball fängt gleich an und ich wollte Sirius nur Bescheid sagen! Er geht doch, oder?" In den schwarzhaarigen schien nun endlich Leben zu kommen und er grummelte ein undeutliches "Nein". "Natürlich geht er!!", widersprach Cam ihrem Freund und zog ihm die Decke weg. Er zog sich näher zu ihr rüber und schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüfte, bevor er kleine Küsse auf ihrem Oberarme verteilte. "Süße, bitte...!" Alex hielt sich grinsend eine Hand vor die Augen. "Klärt das am besten unter vier Augen, ok?" Dann verschwand sie lachend im Bad, wo Lily grade dabei war sich zu schminken. "Hinterher bereust du, dass du nicht gegangen bist!" Sirius schüttelte widerstrebend den Kopf. "Bestimmt nicht! Prongs hat mir sogar verboten Streiche zu spielen! Das wird schrecklich heute Abend!" Seine Freundin seufzte nur verzweifelt.

James saß um kurz vor halb Acht gelangweilt im Gemeinschaftsraum. Remus hatte sich schon auf den Weg gemacht sein Date abzuholen, um das er ein riesengroßes Geheimnis machte, Peter war ebenfalls unterwegs um sein Date, ein Hufflepuff Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang, abzuholen und von Sirius war immer noch nichts zu sehen. Er spielte mit der langstieligen, weißen Rose in seiner Hand und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch das Haar, um es noch mehr zu verwuscheln. In dem Moment kamen Alex und Lily die Treppe hinunter, gefolgt von Cam die Sirius hinter sich herzog. James stand grinsend auf und ging seinen Freunden entgegen. "Alex, Lily, ihr seht toll aus!", gestand er den beiden grinsend und wandte sich dann lachend an die dritte im Bunde. "Du natürlich auch!" Cam, in einer schwarzen Jogginghose und einem dicken Sweater, funkelte ihn böse an und Sirius verpasste ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. "Hey, wofür war das?", fragte James und rieb sich über den Kopf. "Dafür, dass du dich über meinen Engel lustig machst!", gab Sirius grinsend zurück und zog Cam näher zu sich. Sie schlang beide Arme um seinen Nacken und gab ihm einen langen Kuss. "Viel Spaß heute Abend!", flüsterte sie leise und gab ihm dann noch einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. Die beiden lösten sich voneinander und Sirius verschwand im Jungenschlafsaal um sich umzuziehen.

"Und für wen ist die Rose? Etwa für mich?", fragte Alex grinsend als Cam wieder im Schlafsaal verschwunden war. "Sorry Alex, aber diese schöne Rose ist für unsere schöne Schulsprecherin!" Grinsend übergab er Lily die Rose. "McGonnagal meinte, ich sollte so eine kaufen!", setzte er dann hinzu und war sich fast sicher, sowas wie Enttäuschung in Lilys Gesicht zu sehen. "Darf ich euch beiden runter begleiten?" Er hielt den beiden Mädchen die Arme hin und Alex hakte sich auch prompt ein. Lily deutete nur entschuldigend in Richtung Kaminfeuer, vor dem Justin und Sebastien saßen. "Tut mir leid, aber..." James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kein Problem! Reservier mir nur einen Tanz!", winkte er ab und war schon mit Alex aus dem Portraitloch verschwunden. "Keine Angst, Justin ist bald abgeschrieben!", versicherte ihm Alex sobald sie auf dem Gang standen. Er grinste schief. "Wir werden sehen!"

Nach einer kleinen Begrüßungsrede von Lily und James begann der Ball dann auch wie geplant um viertel vor Acht. Die Stimmung hätte nicht besser sein können und alle schienen von der Dekoration begeistert. Neben den üblichen Kürbissen und dem Kerzenmeer, hatte James es, mit Hilfe von Sirius, hinbekommen, dass über dem Lehrertisch ein leises Feuerwerk immer von neuem die Worte _'Halloweenball 1978'_ formte. Statt der Haustische waren kleine Tische für 4 Personen aufgestellt und passend dekoriert. Alex stand noch im Trubel der Menge und wartete darauf, dass James zurückkam, da sie den Abend nicht ganz alleine verbringen wollte, als ihr jemand von hinten eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht ihrer Cousine. "Alex, ich dachte schon ich finde dich gar nicht mehr!" Alex grinste und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. "Süße, wir haben uns seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen!", erwiderte sie. "Stimmt,", gab ihre Cousine zu, "und ich hab dir auch einiges zu erzählen!" Alex guckte sich noch einmal nach James um und als sie sich wieder ihrer Cousine zuwandte, traf sie fast der Schlag. Sie stand etwas abseits von Alex und hatte ihre Hand in der von niemand geringerem als Remus Lupin.

**Bitte, bitte, bitte ein Review hinterlassen! Gefällt es euch bis jetzt? Oder nich so toll?**

**V**


	17. Der Ball

**A Hogwarts Affair**

**Hab übrigens in meinem Profil ein paar Links zu Fotos reingestellt, wie ich mir die Marauder etc. vorstelle...**

_Jas: Tja, Alex ist echt in einer Sch Situation... Danke für dein Lob! ;) _

_Amber-Kate: Danke für dein Lob..._

_Marabelle: Schön dass es dir gefällt und du gerieviewt hast... Remus steht wirklich vor einer schweren Entscheidung.. ;o) Tja, ich bin halt gemein... Wenn du wissen willst wie es weitergeht mit Alex und Remus, musst du dich ein bisschen gedulden und fleissig reviewen!_

_Sir Nick: Wie gesagt, bei Alex und Remus bleibt es spannend und es ist alles offen... ;o)_

_Radieschen: Sorry, in diesem Chap nur wenig Sirius ;( Bald gibts dafür um so mehr, versprochen... Ich bin auch zwiegespalten, aber ich weiß ja wie es weitergeht und bin mit meiner Lösung eigentlich zufrieden, obwohl es etwas traurig wird schnief, aber das dauert noch etwas_

_kira: Naja, wenn es dir nicht gefällt, dann kann ich da auch nichts gegen machen_

_peach: Super, dass es dir gefällt und ich hoffe du reviewst auch weiterhin fleissig weiter_

_MyLoveIsYourLove: Ich dachte, es wäre eigentlich klar wer ihre Cousine ist, da wir ja alle wissen mit wem Remus zum Ball geht... wenn nicht, kommt gleich die Antwort! _

**Der Ball**

_Alex guckte sich noch einmal nach James um und als sie sich wieder ihrer Cousine zuwandte, traf sie fast der Schlag. Sie stand etwas abseits von Alex und hatte ihre Hand in der von niemand geringerem als Remus Lupin._

Im selben Moment, als Alex Remus entdeckte, sah er auch rüber zu ihr. Sophie lächelte ihrer Cousine zu und zog Remus rüber zu ihr. "Ihr seid also zusammen hier?", brachte Alex irgendwie zu Stande und vermied es IHM in die Augen zu gucken. Sophie nickte mit dem Kopf. Dann herrschte peinliches Schweigen. _Gott, wie schlimm kann diese Situation noch werden? _Alex suchte krampfhaft nach einer Lösung und war sichtlich erleichtert, als James hinter ihr auftauchte und einen Arm um sie legte. "Moony, da bist du ja!", rief er erfreut aus. _Bitte James, lass uns verschwinden, _flehte sie innerlich, doch James schien etwas ganz anderes vor zu haben. "Sollen wir uns einen Tisch suchen?", fragte er gutgelaunt. _Ok, es kann schlimmer werden! _Sophie und Remus blickten sich kurz um und erspähten dann einen freien Tisch. Während sich die vier auf den Weg dahin machten, zog Alex James gewaltsam zurück. "Musste das sein, James? Ausgerechnet mit Remus und Sophie?" Ihm schien langsam zu dämmern, was er da getan hatte, und er sah Alex entschuldigend an. "Sorry, aber er ist immerhin noch mein Freund. Du hättest Lily auch nicht ignoriert!" Sie folgte ihm ergeben, bis er sich ruckartig umdrehte. "Du kennst sie?", fragte er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Alex nickte kaum merklich. "Meine Cousine! Ausgerechnet meine Lieblingscousine!" James zog scharf die Luft ein und wedelte mit der Hand als ob er sich verbrannt hätte. "Autsch, das ist scheiße!" Sie nickte nur zustimmend mit dem Kopf und setzte sich neben Sophie an den kleinen Tisch.

Nachdem sie ihre Rede beendet hatte, suchte Lily Justin im Gewühl. Sie fand ihn relativ schnell und stellte frustriert fest, dass er mit Sebastien und dessen Date schon an einem kleinen Tisch saß. Das hätte sie nicht weiter gestört, wenn Sebastien nicht mit Amaya zusammen da wäre, James Ex-Freundin. Lily setzte ein gekünsteltes Lächeln auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Freund. Sie hatte James Rose immer noch in der Hand, sehr zu Justins Missfallen, und legte sie nun vorsichtig neben ihren Teller, bevor sie Justin einen flüchtigen Kuss gab. "Müssen wir mit IHR an einem Tisch sitzen?", raunte sie ihm leise ins Ohr und er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie ist nun mal Sebastiens Date!", erwiderte er trocken und stiess mit der Hand gegen Lily's Rose, die daraufhin vom Tisch segelte. Seine Freundin funkelte ihn böse an und bückte sich um sie wieder aufzuheben. "War das Absicht?", fragte sie ihn kurz danach. "Warum sollte es Absicht gewesen sein?", fragte er unschuldig zurück. "Weil du eifersüchtig bist!" Justin schnaubte nur. "Eifersüchtig auf Potter? Warum? Du bist doch mit mir zusammen!" Lily seufzte und stellte sich innerlich auf einen langen Abend ein.

Sirius betrat um viertel nach Acht die große Halle und stellte fest, dass alle schon am essen waren. Mehrere Mädchen warfen ihm verführerische Blicke zu und er schenkte ein paar von ihnen ein breites Lächeln. Dann schaute er sich nach seinen Freunden um. Lily erblickte er in der Nähe der Bühne, zusammen mit Justin, Sebastien und Amaya, Peter saß am anderen Ende der Halle mit seinem Date alleine. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte er, ob er sich zu ihnen setzten sollte, verwarf den Gedanken aber schnell wieder. Ziemlich mittig saßen sein bester Freund, Alex, Remus und ein ziemlich hübsches Mädchen. Er zog sich vom Nachbartisch einen Stuhl heran und quetschte sich zwischen Alex und das Mädchen. "Wo kommst du denn jetzt her?", fragte Remus neugierig und James antwortete für Remus. "Konnte sich nicht von Cam losreissen!", brachte er zwischen zwei Bissen von seinem Hähnchen hervor. "Witzig!", kommentierte Sirius trocken und nahm sich etwas von Alex' Kürbissaft. "Gibts hier keinen Alkohol?", raunte er dann James zu, indem er sich über den Tisch hinweg gebeugt hatte. "Die Bowle ganz aussen ist mit Feuerwhiskey gstreckt!", antwortete ihm sein bester Freund. "Aber sag Lily nicht, dass ich das war!"

Während das Fest auf seinen Höhepunkt zuging, saß Alex ziemlich gelangweilt an ihrem Tisch. Remus, Sophie, James und Sirius waren tanzen gegangen, etwas, worauf sie im Moment dankend verzichten konnte. Sie überlegte gerade, ob sie einfach gehen sollte, als Lily sich zu ihr gesellte. "Was ist los?", fragte sie verwundert. Alex setzte ein schiefes Grinsen auf. "Hast du gesehen mit wem Remus hier ist?" Lily schüttelte den Kopf und ihre Freundin deutete mit dem Finger zur Tanzfläche. "Sophie!" Die Rothaarige schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und lies sich auf den Stuhl neben Alex sinken. "Das glaub ich nicht! Deine Sophie?" Alex nickte kurz und sah Lily eindringlich in die Augen. "Kommst du mit raus? Bitte, ich halt es hier echt nicht mehr aus!" Die beiden erhoben sich und schlenderten auf die große Tür zu. Niemand schien sie zu bemerken, bis auf eine Person. Ein schwarzhaariger Junge, der Lily schon den ganzen Abend beobachtete.

Lily und Alex öffneten das große Schlossportal und traten in die kühle Oktobernacht. Der Himmel war wolkenfrei und es funkelten tausende Sterne auf die beiden herab. Alex fummelte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Zauberstab und entzündete sich damit eine Zigarette. "Wo hast du die denn her?", fragte Lily skeptisch und musterte ihre Freundin. "Ich dachte du hast aufgehört?" Alex, die an der Wand lehnte, zuckte mit den Schultern. "Von Sirius! Ich brauchte jetzt einfach eine!" Lily lehnte sich neben ihr an die Wand und atmete tief ein. "Irgendwie nicht das wahre heute Abend, oder?" "Das kannst du laut sagen! Mich traf fast der Schlag, als ich die beiden zusammen gesehen habe! Das kommt mir alles so vor wie ein schlechter Film. Mein Schwarm und meine Cousine, die eigentlich eher sowas wie eine Schwester für mich ist! Geht's noch schlimmer?" Sie schmiss ihre halb aufgerauchte Zigarette auf den Boden und trat sie aus. "Wusste sie denn von dir und Remus?", fragte Lily zaghaft und Alex schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich mach ihr ja keinen Vorwurf. Sie wusste nichts davon und ich kann verstehen, dass sie ihn mag!" Ein leichter Nieselregen setzte ein, doch das störte die beiden Mädchen im Moment nicht. "Das schlimmste ist, ich glaube sie ist verliebt. Sie hatte dieses Glänzen in den Augen und wirkte so fröhlich! Für Remus und mich war's

das dann wohl. Ich kann ihn doch nicht meiner Cousine wegnehmen!" Sie zog fröstelnd die Schultern ein und bemerkte, dass der Regen stärker wurde. Zwar waren die beiden durch das Abdach des Schlosses geschützt, aber es wurde trotzdem recht ungemütlich.

Sie wollte Lily grade vorschlagen wieder reinzugehen, als die Türen geöffnet wurden und James nach draussen trat. Alex beschloss, dass jetzt wohl der beste Moment zum gehen war und löste sich von der Mauer. James guckte ihr kurz in die Augen, strich ihr über den Arm und murmelte ein leises "Das wird schon wieder!". Dann verschwand sie durch die große Tür. Lily wollte ihr folgen, aber James hielt sie am Handgelenk fest und zog sie zurück. "Ich wollte mit dir reden!" Er zog sie näher an die Mauer, wo sie geschützt vor dem Regen waren, und sie nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie einverstanden war. "Das wegen Sonntag tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht hätte tun sollen, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Merlin, du warst so wunderschön! Bei mir brannten einfach alle Sicherungen durch, als du da auf dem Sofa lagst, so unschuldig und einfach schön!" Lily merkte wie ein Schauer ihr über den Rücken lief und sie leicht zitterte. "Es tut mir einfach leid!", fügte er dann etwas leiser hinzu, drehte sich um und war durch die Tür verschwunden, ehe Lily ihm sagen konnte, dass ihm nichts leid tun sollte und dass sie eigentlich nichts anderes wollte.

Alex hatte soeben die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und wollte nach oben in ihren Schlafsaal verschwinden, als ihr jemand in den Weg trat. Sophie blickte unsicher in ihre Augen und griff nach ihrer Hand. "Alex, es... es tut mir so leid!", brachte sie stotternd hervor. "Ich hatte keine Ahnung! Hätte ich das gewusst, dann -" Alex drückte ihre zierliche Hand leicht. "Was tut dir leid? Hättest du was gewusst?" Ihre Cousine blickte beschämt auf den Boden. "Na, das mit dir und Remus! Ich hätte mich doch sonst nie mit ihm getroffen!" Alex setzte ein gequältes Lächeln auf und wunderte sich innerlich, was mit ihrer sonst so lebhaften, selbstbewussten Cousine geworden war. "Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte sie also gespielt verwundert. "Alex, spiel mir nichts vor. Du weißt, ich kenn dich zu gut. Ich hab ja schon bei Remus gemerkt, dass er mir irgendwas verheimlicht und als ich deine Blicke heute Abend gesehen habe, da wurde mir alles klar. DU warst SIE! Seine unglückliche Liebe!" Sophie stand vor ihr wie ein Häufchen Elend und den Tränen nah. "Hör mal Sophie, du magst ihn oder? Sehr!" Die Blonde nickte sanft und sah auf den Boden. Alex legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und drückte ihren Kopf hoch. "Das mit Remus und mir ist vorbei! Ich hab ihn doch heute Abend gesehen. So gut drauf und so glücklich habe ich ihn schon länger nicht gesehen. Er mag dich auch, das weiß ich! Und jetzt geh da wieder rein und amüsier dich!" Sie zeigte auf die großen Türen die in die Halle führten und lächelte leicht. Sophie erwiderte ihr Lächeln und fiel ihr um den Hals. "Womit hab ich so eine Cousine wie dich überhaupt verdient?", fragte sie leise. Alex drückte sie an sich und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Haaren ihrer Cousine. _Niemals im Leben wird ein Junge zwischen uns kommen!_

Nachdem sie sich wieder gesammelt und tief durchgeatmet hatte, machte Lily sich wieder auf den Weg in die große Halle. Immerhin gab es noch jemanden dem sie einen Tanz versprochen hatte. Lächelnd drängte sie sich durch die Schülermenge, die ausgelassen feierte. Der Ball ging dem Ende entgegen und jeder wollte anscheinen noch die letzten Momente geniessen. Nur wenige saßen noch an ihren Tischen, der Rest tanzte. Sie sah Sebastien eng aneindergeschmiegt mit Amaya auf der Tanzfläche, direkt daneben Justin, der mit gelangweiltem Gesicht mit einer Ravenclaw tanzte. Unbeeindruckt setzte sie ihren Weg fort, bis sie James mit Sirius bei den Getränken erblickte. Er lehnte an dem großen Tisch und schien Sirius, der sich immer wieder neue Bowle eingoss, etwas zuzuraunen. Die letzten Schritte ging sie etwas schneller, bis sie direkt vor den beiden stand. Sirius drehte sich um und grinste sie an. "Hey Lils, echt super geworden der Ball! Lust zu tanzen?" Lily schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Eigentlich hatte ich jemand anderem noch einen Tanz versprochen!" Sirius grinste breit und klopfte James auf den Schulter. "Tja Kumpel, was hab ich dir gesagt?" James funkelte ihn zur Antwort nur böse an und Sirius drehte sich schnell zur Bowle um. Dann nahm er Lilys Hand und führte sie zur Tanzfläche. "Was hat Sirius dir denn gesagt?", fragte sie neugierig, sobald die beiden angefangen hatten zu tanzen. James grinste nur und zog sie näher an sich. "Du kennst doch Sirius, nur Schwachsinn im Kopf!", antwortete er achselzuckend. "Na dann!" Lily schloss langsam die Augen und lehnte sich an James' Schulter, seine Rose immer noch in der Hand. Justin, der nicht weit von ihnen stand, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und sah sich suchend nach Sebastien um. James wurde ihm langsam ziemlich lästig und das musste er schnellstens ändern.

Remus und Sophie hatten sich eher vom Ball davongemacht und waren auf dem Weg zum Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum. "Danke für den Abend!", sagte Sophie lächelnd, als sie das Porträt erreicht hatten. Statt zu antworten, beugte sich Remus zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, dann auf den Mund. "Ich danke dir!", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. "Gute Nacht, Remus!" Sophie drehte sich um und war durch das Portrait verschwunden, ehe Remus sie richtig küssen konnte. Drinnen angekommen lehnte sie sich schweratmend gegen die Wand und legte sich eine Hand auf ihr Herz. Sosehr sie Remus auch küssen wollte, schweiften ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu Alex.

**So, hoffe es war einigermaßen in Ordnung, auch wenn es nicht so spannend war! Hoffe ihr lest nich schwarz, sonder hinterlasst mir ein Review mit eurem Lob oder Kritik, bin für alles offen ;o), hauptsache es kommt was....**


	18. Liebst du ihn?

**A Hogwarts Affair**

_**Tut mir schrecklich Leid, dass ich erst jetzt poste. Aber ich hatte keine richtige Motivation zu schreiben und auch ziemlich viel Stress. Ich weiß, dieses Kapitel ist äußerst kläglich, aber ich bemüh mich mit den nächsten und hoffe, dass es nicht allzu lange dauert. Viel Spaß beim lesen!**_

**Liebst du ihn?**

_"Danke für den schönen Abend!", sagte Sophie lächelnd, als sie das Porträt erreicht hatten. Statt zu antworten, beugte sich Remus zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, dann auf den Mund. "Ich danke dir!", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. "Gute Nacht, Remus!" Sophie drehte sich um und war durch das Portrait verschwunden, ehe Remus sie richtig küssen konnte. Drinnen angekommen lehnte sie sich schweratmend gegen die Wand und legte sich eine Hand auf ihr Herz. Sosehr sie Remus auch küssen wollte, schweiften ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu Alex._

_Freitag, 2. November_

"Ich hab keine Lust auf Verwandlung!", stöhnte Cam gähnend und legte ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Es war der erste Freitag nach dem Halloweenball und obwohl sie noch etwas fiebrig war, schleppte sie sich zum Unterricht. Sirius der neben ihr saß und unter ihrem Pullover ihren Rücken streichelte, grinste schief. "Du bist freiwillig hier unten! Im Gegensatz zu uns!" Remus nickte zustimmend und schnappte sich ein weiteres Brötchen. "Wirklich gesund siehst du nicht aus!", brachte er zwischen zwei Bissen hervor. Alex seufzte. "Du auch nicht! Ausserdem kann sie sich nicht erlauben zu fehlen, immerhin sind in einem halben Jahr Prüfungen!" Remus blickte wieder auf sein Essen, Alex' Kommentar bezüglich seines kränklichen Aussehens ignorierend, immerhin war heute Abend Vollmond.

"Genau Alex, in einem halben Jahr. Genug Zeit sich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren!", grinste Sirius und legte seine andere Hand auf Cam's Oberschenkel. "Padfoot, nicht beim Essen!", murmelte James geistesabwesend. Er lauschte mit einem Ohr dem Gespräch von Lily und Peter und beobachtete gleichzeitig seinen besten Freund. Dieser war inzwischen damit beschäftigt Camerons Hals zu küssen und schenkte James recht wenig Beachtung. Schließlich löste er sich von seiner Freundin und räusperte sich. "Ich glaub ich hab leider mein Verwandlungs Buch oben vergessen!", informierte er seine Freunde, stand auf und hielt Cam eine Hand hin. "Lust mir Gesellschaft zu leisten?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und einem schiefen Grinsen. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zog Sirius seine Freundin hoch und zusammen verließen sie die große Halle.

"Du warst dir ja sehr sicher, dass ich mitkomme!", murmelte Cam sobald sie die Treppe erreicht hatten. "Natürlich! Sonst hätte ich doch nicht freiwillig mein Frühstück verlassen!", antwortete er ernst und zog sie die Treppe rauf. "Hast du wirklich dein Buch vergessen?", fragte sie und nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal um mit Sirius mitzuhalten. Auf dem obersten Treppenabsatz drehte er sich grinsend um und drückte Cam an die nächste Wand. "Eigentlich wollte ich nur mit dir alleine sein!", gab er zu und verschloss ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen, bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte. "Gute Idee!", murmelte sie gegen seine Lippen, sobald sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten.

Der Tag ging schleppend voran und Remus fühlte sich zunehmend erschöpfter. In Zaubertränke mussten James und er Sirius endlos lange überreden, sich Snape erst nach dem Unterricht vorzunehmen und ihm nicht während eines Monologes des Professors an die Gurgel zu gehen. Dieser verbrachte nämlich die komplette Doppelstunde damit Cam aus den Augenwinkeln zu beobachten und ihr ab und zu zuzuzwinkern. Kräuterkunde durfte er mit ansehen wie James und Justin sich giftige Blicke zu warfen und Peter immer hoffnungsvoll zu einer Hufflepuff aus ihrem Jahrgang schielte, die seine Blicke grinsend erwiderte. Nach dem Highlight des Tages, dem Mittagessen, mussten sie noch eine Doppelstunde Geschichte der Zauberei ertragen und saßen jetzt fast vollständig versammelt im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Lily saß über ihre Bücher gebeugt vorm Kaminfeuer, Remus hatte sich soeben mit einer Ausrede auf den Weg zu Madame Pomfrey gemacht, Alex und Peter spielten Exploding Snap und James, Sirius und Cam guckten ihnen gelangweilt zu. Frustriert schlug Lily ihr Buch zu und blickte stöhnend zu ihren Freunden rüber. "Was ist los?", fragte James, ohne von dem Spiel auf zu blicken. "Ich hasse dieses Fach!", stöhnte sie zur Antwort und hielt ihr Verwandlungs Buch hoch. "Hey, das ist mein Lieblingsfach!" Er war inzwischen aufgestanden und hatte sich neben Lily gesetzt. "Soll ich dir helfen?" Sie schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf und lies das Buch in ihre Tasche gleiten. "Genug gelernt für heute. Lass uns lieber heute Abend was schönes machen, immerhin steht das Wochenende vor der Tür. Wie wär's mit Hogsmeade?" James zögerte kurz bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. "Sorry, aber heute Abend ist schlecht!" Er sah hilfesuchend zu Sirius. "Ich wollte eigentlich was mit den Jungs machen, du weißt schon, Marauder Business!" - "Wir kommen schon ohne dich zu Recht, Prongs. Geh ruhig nach Hogsmeade!", schaltete sich jetzt sein bester Freund ein. "Bist du sicher?", fragte James zögernd. Sirius nickte enthusiastisch mit dem Kopf und James wandte sich wieder grinsend Lily zu. "Um wie viel Uhr?"

"Prongs, hör auf!", rief Sirius seinem besten Freund genervt zu. Er lag auf seinem Bett und versuchte in einem Quidditchmagazin zu lesen, was allerdings unmöglich war. James kniete vor seinem Kleiderschrank und zog ein T-Shirt nach dem anderen heraus, nur um es quer durch den Raum zu werfen. Jetzt hielt er inne und blickte verzweifelt zu Sirius rüber. "Pad, ich hab ein Date mit Lily, also hilf mir lieber!" Sirius rollte genervt mit den Augen. "Erstens, du machst sonst auch nicht so ein Theater um irgendein Date und zweitens, ich würde das gar nicht als Date ansehen. Denk dran, sie ist immer noch mit diesem Vollidioten zusammen!" James grinste triumphierend. "Du sagst es, _noch_! Das werde ich schon ändern!" Er wandte sich wieder seinem Schrank zu. "Und jetzt hilf mir, bitte!" Sirius setzte sich auf und gähnte kurz. "Tut mir Leid, geht nicht. Moony verwandelt sich gleich, muss langsam los. Wird schon hart genug heute Abend ohne dich!" "Wenn ich mitkommen soll, dann sag Bescheid!" Sirius blickte ihn zweifelnd an. "Und dein 'Date' mit Lily?" James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Auch wenn ich davon schon seit Jahren träume und das wahrscheinlich meine einzige Chance ist, ihr braucht mich! Und schließlich haben wir geschworen, immer füreinander da zu sein!" "Dann sind wir jetzt mal für dich da und kriegen das ohne dich hin. Du willst doch Lily nicht wirklich versetzen oder?" Schon war Sirius zur Tür hinaus und hatte James in seinem Chaos zurückgelassen.

"Ich glaubs wirklich nicht!", beteuerte Cam zum zehnten Mal und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Lily grinste nur und schob sich an ihr vorbei ins Bad. "Und warum nicht?" Cam rollte mit den Augen und stellte sich neben Lily, die sich gerade schminkte, an den Spiegel. "Warum wohl. Du hast wirklich ein Date mit James. Ich hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass ich das mal erleben würde!" Lily stellte ihren Lipgloss weg und guckte Cam genervt an. "Zum hundertsten Mal, das ist kein Date. Wir treffen uns nur so, als Freunde. Ausserdem bin ich mit Justin zusammen!" Sie verlies das Badezimmer und lies sich auf ihr Bett sinken. Cam tat es ihr gleich. "Und aus welchem Grund bist du mit Justin zusammen gekommen? Weil du eifersüchtig auf Amaya warst, denn sie hatte James!" Lily tippte sich an die Stirn und strich sich dann eine rote Strähne hinters Ohr. "Ich bin mit Justin zusammen, weil ich ihn mag. Nicht wegen James!" "Du magst ihn also, und wie siehst mit Liebe aus?", hakte Cam nach und Lily überlegte einen Moment. "Liebst du Sirius?", stellte sie statt einer Antwort eine Gegenfrage.

"Hier geht es nicht um Sirius und mich!", wich Cam aus und Lily durchbohrte sie fast mit ihrem Blick. "Liebst du ihn oder nicht?", hakte sie noch einmal nach. "Ich denke schon!", antwortete Cam zögerlich. "Ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit ihm, vermisse ihn jede Sekunde wenn wir nicht zusammen sind und finde jede seiner Schwächen absolut anbetungswürdig!" Ein rötlicher Schimmer schlich sich auf ihre Wangen und ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln hoch. "Ausserdem kann er küssen wie kein zweiter! Noch besser als James!", setzte sie lächelnd hinzu. "Was ich mir kaum vorstellen kann!", stellte Lily grinsend fest und legte einen Arm um Cam's Schultern. "Und was ist mit dir und Justin?" Nachdem sie einen Blick auf ihre Uhr geworfen hatte, sprang Lily vom Bett auf. "Erst mal treff ich mich jetzt mit James. Danach mach ich mir Gedanken um Justin!" Schon war sie verschwunden und lies Cam mit der Erkenntnis zurück, dass sie nicht die einzige war die dem Marauder Charme verfallen war.

_**Wie immer: Reviews erwünscht!**_


	19. Was wäre wenn

**A Hogwarts Affair **

_dophie: Werd mich jetzt etwas mehr beeilen! _

_Radieschen: So, da ist auch schon das nächste Chapter... Wie siehts bei deiner Story aus? Bald ein Update?_

_Chinwachtel: Danke für dein Lob und ich hoffe du reviewst fleißig weiter!_

_Hallia: Ich weiß noch nicht wie viele Chapter noch kommen... zehn vielleicht? _**  
**

**Was wäre wenn...**

„Erst mal treff ich mich jetzt mit James. Danach mach ich mir Gedanken um Justin!" Schon war sie verschwunden und lies Cam mit der Erkenntnis zurück, dass sie nicht die einzige war die dem Marauder Charme verfallen war.

Alex ging gedankenverloren ihren Pflichten als Vertrauensschülerin nach, als sie in einem schummrigen Gang mit jemandem zusammenstieß. Bevor sie losschimpfen konnte, stellte sie erstaunt fest, dass sie David gegenüberstand. Etwa einen Meter hinter ihm stand Sophie, die Alex ein kleines Lächeln schenkte. „Ist Lupin nicht bei dir?", fragte David und die Augen der beiden Mädchen trafen sich für einen kurzen Moment. Alex merkte wie ihr Herz einen Moment aussetzte. Wusste David etwa von ihr und Remus? Hatte Sophie es ihm möglicherweise erzählt? „Solltet ihr nicht eigentlich zusammen die Runden machen?", hakte er arglos weiter nach. „Er ist krank", erklärte sie schnell, froh dass David nichts wusste. Sie wusste, dass er enttäuscht und verletzt wäre wenn er dahinter käme und das war das letzte was sie wollte. Schließlich hatten sie sich in aller Freundschaft getrennt.

„Du kannst mit uns gehen!"", bot er etwas zu schnell an und starrte dann auf den Boden. „Nur wenn du möchtest natürlich!" Seine Augen drückten immer noch die gleiche Wärme und Liebe aus wie zuvor und Alex wurde bewusst, wie sehr er unter der Trennung leiden musste. „Nein, danke. Ich komme schon zurecht. Bin eh fast fertig!" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte ein schiefes Grinsen auf. „Na gut, dann gute Nacht!" Er ging mit gesenktem Kopf, drehte sich aber an der Ecke noch einmal zu Sophie um, die noch immer an ihrem Platz stand. „Kommst du? Ich will noch fertig werden!" Sie blieb einen Moment unschlüssig stehen. „Ich komme sofort nach, geh ruhig schon vor!" David zuckte mit den Schultern und verschwand, nach einem allerletzten Blick auf Alex, um die Ecke. „Ich habe ihm nichts gesagt, versprochen!", sprudelte Sophie los, sobald er weg war. „Schon gut. Wenn er etwas wüsste, hätte er anders reagiert!"

„Und, wie läuft es mit dir und ... Remus?" _Oh Gott, hab ich das wirklich grade gefragt? _Die Frage geisterte Alex schon länger im Kopf rum, aber sie hatte auf keinen Fall vorgehabt Sophie noch einmal darauf anzusprechen. „Ich hab ihn seit dem Ball nicht mehr gesehen!", gab ihre Cousine zu. „Glaubst du, er will mich nicht mehr sehen?" Alex legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf. „Quatsch, er ist nur etwas krank im Moment. Der Ball ist doch auch erst zwei Tage her!" Sophie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. „Ich weiß. Aber es kommt mir schon wie eine Ewigkeit vor!", gestand sie und eine leichte Röte machte sich auf ihren Wangen breit. Als sie den ausdruckslosen Blick in Alex Gesicht sah, räusperte sie sich. „Ich muss weiter. David kann ja nicht alles alleine machen!" Mit einem schwachen Winken verabschiedete sie sich und lies Alex mit klopfendem Herzen zurück, der in diesem Moment eindeutig klar geworden war, dass sie Remus verloren hatte.

Cam lag noch wach im Bett, als Alex leise zurück in den Schlafsaal geschlichen kam. Auf den ersten Blick konnte sie feststellen, dass ihre Freundin geweint hatte. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, ihr Mascara etwas verwischt und die schwarzen Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht, als ob sie ihre Tränen verstecken wollte. „Ist Lily noch nicht zurück?", fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme. Cam schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist los?", fragte sie und setzte sich auf. Alex hatte begonnen sich umzuziehen und gab keine Antwort. Gerade als Cam aufstehen und zu ihr gehen wollte, trat Alex an ihr Bett. „Darf ich?", sie deutete neben Cam, die sofort die Bettdecke zur Seite schlug. „Natürlich!" Ohne weitere Worte zu verschwenden lies sich Alex neben ihr nieder und legte den Kopf an ihre Schulter. Sie zuckte vom weinen und immer mehr Tränen fielen auf Cam's Haut. Die legte nun ihre Arme um ihre zitternde Freundin und redete tröstend auf sie ein, bis Alex vor Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit die Augen zu fielen.

James und Lily verließen zu diesem Zeitpunkt grade die _Drei Besen_ und machten sich gutgelaunt auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts. Es war deutlich später geworden, als James es geplant hatte, aber Lily schien das nichts auszumachen. Sie wirkte völlig gelöst und genoss es sichtlich, dass der ganze Stress vom Halloweenball endlich von ihr abfiel. Die kleinen Kompliment von James verfehlten auch nicht ihre Wirkung und besserten ihre Laune zusehends, wie er erfreut feststellte. „Weißt du, du bist gar nicht so wie ich immer dachte!", stellte sie gerade fest und kuschelte sich tiefer in ihren Mantel. „So, wie bin ich denn?" Er musterte sie interessiert von der Seite und wartete gespannt auf ihre Antwort.

„Nett, lustig, gar nicht so arrogant wie ich befürchtet hatte und 100 Prozent loyal. Für deine Freunde würdest du alles tun, oder? Sirius, Remus und Peter können sich immer auf dich verlassen!" Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zwang sie so zum stehen bleiben. „Nicht nur die drei. Ich hoffe du weißt, dass du, Cam und Alex mir genauso wichtig seid!" Sie nickte unmerklich. „Danke!", brachte sie kurz darauf zu Stande. „Dass du so ein guter Freund für mich bist, trotz allem was in der Vergangenheit zwischen uns war!" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Alles vergeben und vergessen!", beteuerte er dann und wünschte sich, dass er die Gefühle für sie wirklich vergessen hätte. Aber bei jedem Blick in ihre Augen und jedem Köperkontakt wurde ihm mit klopfendem Herzen bewusst, dass er sie einfach nicht vergessen konnte.

_Samstag, 3. November_

Remus wachte gegen Mittag im Krankenflügel auf. Seine Glieder schmerzten und er spürte wie die verschiedenen Kratzer auf seiner Haut brannten. Stöhnend schlug er die Augen auf, nur um sie kurz darauf wieder zu schließen. Das grelle Licht schmerzte in seinen Augen, ganz abgesehen von den hämmernden Kopfschmerzen. Irgendjemand drückte seine Hand und er öffnete wiederwillig ein Auge. Direkt darauf das zweite. An seinem Bett saß Sophie, die ihn besorgt musterte. Anstatt etwas zu sagen, setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und streichelte ihm mit einer Hand über die Wange. „Alles klar?", fragte sie leise, immer noch mit einem besorgten Blick. „Woher weißt du das ich hier bin?" Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Alex hat mir erzählt, dass du krank bist!", klärte sie ihn auf und versuchte den Blick in seinen Augen zu vergessen, als sie Alex erwähnte.

„Was ist mit dir passiert?", fragte sie dann mit zitternder Stimme und deutete auf einige Kratzer auf seinem Arm. „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Ich hätte vielleicht besser aufpassen sollen!" Er zuckte die Schultern und wich ihrem Blick aus. Er wollte nicht noch ein Mädchen wegen seiner Krankheit verlieren. Sophie durfte auf keinem Fall von dem Monster in ihm erfahren. Sie erwiderte nichts auf seine Antwort, die sie sofort als Lüge enttarnt hatte. Wenn er nicht bereit war etwas zu sagen, dann wollte sie ihn bestimmt nicht drängen. „Komm her", forderte Remus sie auf und zog sie soweit runter, dass sie neben ihm lag. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, ok?" Dann küsste er sie endlich und holte nach, was er am Halloweenball verpasst hatte. Sie erwiderte seine hungrigen Küsse und vergrub ihre Hand in seinen Haaren, bis sie von einem Räuspern unterbrochen wurden. „Mr. Lupin, das ist eine Krankenstation!", wies Madam Pomfrey ihn mit einem Lächeln zurecht. „Außerdem haben sie Besuch!"

Sie trat zur Seite und deutete auf Alex, die verloren neben der Tür stand. „Ich wollte nur sehen wie es dir geht!", erklärte sie ohne den Blick von ihren Händen zu heben. „Aber ich komm einfach später wieder!", setzte sie hastig hinzu und drehte sich zum gehen um. „Nein, schon in Ordnung. Ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen!" Sophie sprang vom Bett, drückte Remus noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und war verschwunden. „Tschuldigung, ich wollte wirklich nicht stören!" Alex' Stimme klang belegt und sie blickte ihn immer noch nicht an. „Schon gut, setz dich!" Er deutete auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett und sie ließ sich zögerlich darauf nieder. „Was ist los mit dir?", verlangte sie dann zu wissen. „Du hast schon wieder diese Kratzer!" Er ließ sich in die Kissen sinken und dachte einen Moment nach. „Ist das so wichtig? Es hat schon genug zerstört, oder denkst du nicht?"

Sie hob endlich den Kopf und blickte ihn an. „Vielleicht will ich ja irgendwann wenn ich an uns zurückdenke nicht nur die Tausend Fragen in meinen Kopf haben, sondern mich erinnern wie schön es war!" „Und das kannst du so nicht?" Einen kleinen Moment herrschte Schweigen und nur das leise Klappern aus Madam Pomfreys Büro war zu hören. „Im Moment tut es noch zu weh darüber nachzudenken!" Dann stand sie auf und verließ ohne weitere Worte den Krankenflügel. Remus blieb überrascht zurück und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, was passiert wäre wenn er ehrlich gewesen wäre und Alex von seiner Krankheit erzählt hätte. Hätte er dann heute Alex anstatt Sophie geküsst?

_**Bitte jetzt ganz lieb den kleinen Go-Knopf da unten drücken...**_


	20. Flugstunde

**A Hogwarts Affair**_  
_

_Tut mir leid dass ich erst jetzt ein Kapitel online stelle. Das letzte halbe Jahr war ziemlich stressig. Ich weiß, dass das keine Entschuldigung ist, aber ich hoffe ihr könnt mich verstehen. Da es mir verboten ist hier auf eure Reviews zu antworten, bedanke ich mich bei allen Reviewern und hoffe ihr bleibt weiter so fleißig!  
_

**Flugstunde**

_Remus blieb überrascht zurück und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, was passiert wäre wenn er ehrlich gewesen wäre und Alex von seiner Krankheit erzählt hätte. Hätte er dann heute Alex anstatt Sophie geküsst?_

_Samstag, 3. November_

Cam und Lily lagen auf Lilys Bett und unterhielten sich über den vergangenen Abend. Nachdem Lily ein bisschen von Hogsmeade und James erzählt hatte (Cam bemerkte, dass sie ab und zu rot wurde), kreiste ihr Gespräch nun um Alex. "Sie war total aufgelöst!", bemerkte Cam und drehte sich dann auf den Bauch. "So hab ich sie wirklich noch nie erlebt!" Lily drehte sich ebenfalls auf den Bauch und blickte ihrer Freundin ins Gesicht. "Glaubst du es ist immer noch wegen Remus?" Beide sahen sich fragend an, dann seufzte Cam. "War es denn so ernst zwischen ihnen?" Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. "Stell dir vor du würdest jetzt Sirius an jemand anderen verlieren. Keine schöne Vorstellung, oder?" Cam verzog als Antwort den Mund und schloss die Augen. "Und was können wir für sie tun? So kenne ich Alex gar nicht. Hat sie je wegen einem Jungen geweint?" Lily musste nicht antworten, denn die Tür zum Schlafsaal wurde in dem Moment geöffnet und Alex kam rein.

"Mädelsgespräche?", fragte sie und brachte ein kleines Grinsen zu Stande. Lily klopfte mit der flachen Hand auf den Platz neben sich und Alex folgte ihrer Aufforderung und leistete ihren Freundinnen auf dem Bett Gesellschaft. Sie legte sich zwischen Cam und Lily auf den Rücken und starrte an den Baldachin. "Warum tut es so weh?", flüsterte sie leise und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Cam strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und Lily legte einen Arm um ihren Oberkörper. "So schlimm?" Sie nickte und schloss die Augen. "Ich hab die beiden zusammen gesehen. Er hat sie geküsst!" Ein Geräusch, dass einem Schluchzen relativ nahe kam, drang aus ihrem Hals und sie hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, mit der anderen klammerte sie sich an Lily und die Augen hielt sie fest zugedrückt. Dann begann sie zu zittern und wurde von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt. Hilflos nahmen Cam und Lily ihre Freundin in den Arm und versuchten so gut es ging ihr irgendwie Trost zu spenden.

Nachdem Alex sich etwas beruhigt hatte, machte Cam sich auf den Weg etwas zu essen zu holen, da alle drei das Mittagessen verpasst hatten. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete ihr Severus Snape. Er kam ihr entgegen und sie hatte vor ihn im vorbeigehen nur flüchtig zu grüßen, als er plötzlich neben ihr stehen blieb. "Cameron?" Er hatte sie noch nie vorher mit Namen angesprochen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und blickte ihn fragend an. "Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur fragen, bevor es jemand anderes tut, ob du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball gehst?" Seine Stimme hatte einen völlig anderen Ton als im Unterricht oder wenn er mit Sirius sprach. "Tut mir leid..", begann sie, wurde aber von einer anderen Stimme unterbrochen. "...aber sie geht mit mir!" Sirius stand wie aus dem nichts mit funkelnden Augen hinter ihr und starrte Snape hasserfüllt an. "Hab ich dich gefragt, Black?", zischte dieser zurück und der sanfte Ausdruck war vollkommen aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Stattdessen war auch in ihnen purer Hass zu sehen. "Ich denke ich werde etwas dazu sagen können, mit wem meine Freundin zum Ball geht. Und das tut sie ganz sicher nicht mit dir!"

"Nein? Dann vielleicht mit Potter? Ihr teilt doch sonst auch alles und das Interesse wirst du bis dahin auch an ihr verlieren. So kennt man dich doch!" Mit einem Satz stand Sirius neben ihm und hatte ihn an die nächste Wand gepresst. "Wiederhol das und du bist ein toter Mann!", presste er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Snape zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und begann seine Worte zu wiederholen, als Cam Sirius zurückzog. "Lass es", bat sie mit ruhiger Stimme und strich über seinen Rücken. Widerwillig lies er von Snape ab, der nach einem letzten Blick auf Cam seinen Weg fortsetzte. "Ich hasse ihn!", polterte Sirius los, sobald sie alleine waren. Cam schlang ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper und vergrub ihre Nase in seinem Hemd. "Ich weiß", murmelte sie und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Brust. "Und du weißt, dass ich mit dir zum Ball gehe, oder?" Sirius nickte und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Kopf. "Und du weißt, dass ich nicht das Interesse an dir verliere, oder?" Seine Freundin nickte und er begann zu grinsen. "So schnell hab ich dich also um den Finger gewickelt!" Cam löste sich aus seinen Armen und funkelte ihn an. "Mach so weiter und ich überlege mir noch, ob ich nicht mit Snape auf den Ball gehe!" Sirius lachte und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern, um sie in Richtung Küche zu ziehen.

"Du bist wunderschön, weißt du das?" Lily grinste und lies sich einen weiteren Kuss auf den Hals geben. Nach dem ganzen Stress der Ballvorbereitungen, genoss sie es endlich wieder auszuspannen. Und mit Justin im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Feuer zu liegen bedeutete eindeutig Entspannung. "Ich freu mich auf den Weihnachtsball mit dir!", murmelte er gegen ihr Haar und sie setzte sich abrupt auf. "Oh Gott, der Weihnachtsball!" Mit suchenden Blicken sah sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um, schien aber nichts zu finden. "Hast du James gesehen?", fragte sie also Justin, der genervt die Augen verdrehte. "Wozu das denn schon wieder?" Lily erhob sich von ihrem Platz und gab ihm einen entschuldigenden Kuss. "Wir haben uns noch nicht mal Gedanken um den Ball gemacht und haben nur noch weniger als zwei Monate Zeit!" Damit war sie verschwunden und Justin ärgerte sich mal wieder über James, der es sogar ohne seine Anwesenheit schaffte, in ihrer Beziehung rum zu pfuschen.

Lily fand James schließlich auf dem Quidditchfeld. Es dämmerte schon und ein eisiger Wind fegte über das Gelände. In ihren Mantel gehüllt stapfte sie zum Feld hinunter, wo er seine Runden drehte. Er schien sie relativ schnell zu entdecken, denn sein Besen steuerte auf den Boden zu und er kam wenige Meter neben ihr zum stehen. "Was machst du denn hier?" Seine Haare waren zerzaust, sein Gesicht vom kalten Wind gerötet und er hatte das übliche Funkeln in den Augen. Einen Augenblick lang konnte sie gar nicht nachdenken, sondern nur sein Gesicht in sich aufnehmen und sich jede Einzelheit einprägen. Erst als er anfing zu grinsen erwachte sie aus ihrer Trance. "Ähm, ja, warum bin ich hier?" Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter und mit einer Hand fuhr er sich durch das wirre Haar. "Wir haben noch nicht über den Weihnachtsball gesprochen!", fiel es ihr dann endlich wieder ein. "Und das willst du wirklich noch heute machen?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte sie.

"Ich hab eine bessere Idee!" Schon stand er neben ihr und hob sie auf seinen Besen. "Lust eine Runde zu fliegen?" Sie nickte zögerlich mit dem Kopf. Eigentlich hatte sie Angst vorm fliegen, aber was sollte ihr hier schon passieren, wo er doch... Den Gedanken beendete sie lieber nicht. Schließlich war da immer noch Justin. Sie klammerte sich mit beiden Händen am schmalen Stiel des Besens fest, während James hinter ihr aufstieg. "Bereit?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln und sie nickte wortlos, dann hoben sie ab. Zuerst spürte Lily wie ihr Magen sich umdrehte, dann begann sie sich an das Kribbeln im Bauch zu gewöhnen. James hielt sie mit einem Arm fest umschlungen und sie genoss den Ausblick auf Hogsmeade, dessen Lichter im dunkeln wie kleine Sterne aussahen. Hatte sie gesagt, mit Justin im Gemeinschaftsraum zu liegen wäre Entspannung? Dann musste es hier mit James wie im Himmel sein. Ein wohliger Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter, sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich nur auf das Gefühl des Fliegens.

Kurz darauf spürte sie wie James' Muskeln sich anspannten und er sie näher an sich zog. Dann ging es im Sturzflug auf den Boden zu. Lily war sich sicher, dass sie ohnmächtig werden würde. Der eisige Wind schlug ihr ins Gesicht und brannte in ihren Augen. Sie schloss sie, nur um das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch noch deutlicher wahrzunehmen. Fast hatte sie den Moment erreicht, an dem sie sich übergeben musste, als James den Besen abbremste und langsam wieder vertikal flog. Erleichtert lies sie sich in seine Arme sacken und atmete durch. "Das war schrecklich!" James lachte nur und lockerte seinen Griff. "Sonst bist du auch nicht so ein Angsthase! Du traust dich doch auch nachts allein in den Verbotenen Wald, oder?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Da hab ich ja auch festen Boden unter den Füßen. Und meinen Zauberstab griffbereit!" Inzwischen hatten sie das Quidditchfeld erreicht und James half Lily vom Besen zu steigen. "Das können wir ruhig mal wiederholen!", informierte sie ihn dann lächelnd, woraufhin er eine Augenbraue hochzog. "Ich dachte es war schrecklich?" Sie grinste nur als Antwort und begann, zurück zum Schloss zu laufen.

Cam stand unruhig vorm Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete auf Lily. Sirius strich ihr beruhigend über den Arm, trotzdem biss sie wie verrückt auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Endlich erschienen James und Lily am Ende des Ganges und Cam löste sich von der Mauer an der sie gelehnt hatte. "Da seid ihr ja endlich!", bestürmte sie ihre Freundin sofort. "Lily, geh jetzt lieber nicht da rein!" Sie deutete auf das Portrait der fetten Dame und fing sich fragende Blicke von James und Lily ein. "Und warum nicht?", fragte die Angesprochene zweifelnd. "Justin ist auf 180! Er hat euch beide gesehen!" Lily schob sich ohne etwas zu sagen an ihrer Freundin vorbei und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Justin hatte anscheinend schon auf sie gewartet. Mit funkelnden Augen und versteinerter Miene blickte er ihr entgegen. Erst als James den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, schien Leben in ihn zu kommen. Mit wenigen Schritten stand er vor ihr. "Das nennst du Weihnachtsball planen?" Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie hinter sich her zu den Jungenschlafsälen. Bevor sie auf der Treppe verschwand, drehte sich Lily noch einmal zu James um. Er warf ihr einen entschuldigenden, fast mitleidigen Blick zu. Dann war er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden.

Sie stolperte hinter Justin die Stufen hinauf und biss sich vor Schmerz auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte ihr Armgelenk so fest gepackt, dass sie dachte ihre Hand müsse vom Blutmangel absterben. Oben angekommen stieß er die Tür auf und zog sie mit in sein Zimmer. Dann drehte er sich wütend zu ihr um. "Glaubst du, du kannst mich verarschen?", donnerte er los, sobald sie die Tür geschlossen hatte. Sie zuckte zusammen, so hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. "Habt ihr da draussen etwa den Ball geplant? Oder hat er dich doch lieber in anderen Gebieten aufgeklärt?" Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihren Freund mit offenem Mund anzustarren. "Was hast du gesagt?" Er schnaufte nur. "Du hast mich schon verstanden, Lily. Wir sind heute drei Monate zusammen, weißt du das? Und mit wem verbringst du natürlich wieder deine Zeit? James Potter. Wie könnte es auch anders sein? Während unserer ganzen Beziehung hast du mehr Zeit mit ihm als mit mir verbracht!" Sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, doch er kam ihr zuvor. "Komm mir jetzt nicht mit dem Schülersprechergequatsche!", fuhr er sie an und sie schloss ihren Mund wieder. "Was ist mit den Abenden die ihr zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum verbracht habt, oder am See? Und denkst du ich weiß nicht, dass ihr gestern Abend zusammen in Hogsmeade wart?" Er lies sich erschöpft auf sein Bett sinken und legte den Kopf in seine Hände. "Was läuft da zwischen euch, Lily?"

**_So, und jetzt dürft ihr in die Tasten hauen und Reviews schreiben!_ **


	21. Ein Streit kommt selten allein

**A Hogwarts Affair**

_So, hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Leider etwas kürzer, aber dafür schneller als das letzte mal. Reviews nicht vergessen!_

**Ein Streit kommt selten allein**

_"Was ist mit den Abenden die ihr zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum verbracht habt, oder am See? Und denkst du ich weiß nicht, dass ihr gestern Abend zusammen in Hogsmeade wart?" Justin lies sich erschöpft auf sein Bett sinken und legte den Kopf in seine Hände. "Was läuft da zwischen euch, Lily?"_

Lily starrte ihn einen Moment an, während es hinter ihrer Stirn arbeitete. Gute Frage, was lief da eigentlich zwischen ihr und James. Sie waren Freunde, so viel stand fest. Hatte er immer noch Gefühle für sie? Und wie sah es mit ihren Gefühlen aus? Darauf wusste sie beim besten Willen keine Antwort. "Es tut mir leid, Justin. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten!" Sie setzte sich neben ihren Freund auf die Bettkante und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. "Zwischen mir und James ist nichts, wirklich!", beteuerte sie hilflos. Er antwortete nicht, sondern atmete nur laut aus. "Wir sind Freunde, mehr nicht!" Er hob den Kopf und blickte sie an. "Schwörst du?" Lily lächelte ein bisschen und hob die Hand. "Ich schwöre es!" Aber irgendwie wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, gerade gelogen zu haben.

"Süße, beruhig dich. Er wird ihr schon nicht den Hals umdrehen" Cam warf ihrem Freund einen genervten Blick zu und biss weiter auf ihrer Lippe rum. "Gleich blutest du", kommentierte er das ganze trocken und setzte sich neben sie aufs Sofa. James hatte gegenüber in einem Sessel Platz genommen. "Was hat er denn? Zwischen uns ist doch nichts gelaufen!", regte er sich gerade auf. "Prongs, du bist mein bester Freund, das weißt du, aber ich wäre auch eifersüchtig wenn es um Cam gehen würde. Ihr beiden hängt jeden Tag aufeinander und dass du immer noch hinter ihr her bist ist auch kein Geheimnis!" James antwortete nicht. Was hätte er auch tun sollen? Seinen besten Freund belügen? Sirius grinste triumphierend. Er hatte mal wieder voll ins schwarze getroffen.

"Cam, wenn du Sirius küsst, denkst du dann ab und zu an jemand anderen?", fragte Lily als sie später am Abend mit Cam im Gemeinschaftsraum saß. Ihre Freundin schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Nein, nie. Wieso fragst du?" Lily zuckte nur abweisend mit den Schultern und starrte ins Feuer. "Aber als ich mit Amos zusammen war, da hatte ich oft jemand anderen im Sinn!", gestand Cam nach einer kurzen Pause. Lily blickte überrascht und fragend auf. "Sirius?" Cam nickte lächelnd. "Bei jeder Berührung von Amos hatte ich diese schwarzen Haare und die weichen Lippen vor Augen. Es hat mich ganz verrückt gemacht und schließlich auch dazu geführt, dass ich mit ihm Schluss gemacht habe!" Jetzt wurde Lily einiges klarer.

Die ganze Schule hatte sich gewundert als sich Cameron Bradford und Amos Diggory vor fast zwei Jahren getrennt hatten. Sie galten als das Traumpaar der Schule: beide schön, intelligent und reich. "Denkst du an James wenn du mit Justin zusammen bist?" Lily antwortete nicht, aber ihr bedächtiges Schweigen sagte mehr als tausend Worte. "Dann mach Schluss, Süße!", forderte Cam sie auf und hockte sich vor den Sessel ihrer Freundin. "Wenn du an James denkst, dann ist diese Beziehung doch wirklich nur eine Farce!" Lily starrte ungerührt ins Feuer. Erst nach einer Weile sprach sie wieder. "Ich kann nicht Schluss machen. Ich würde ihm das Herz brechen!"

"Nicht so sehr wie du James das Herz brichst und vor allem dir selbst. Du quälst dich doch nur." Lily schwieg wieder eine Weile und Cam war sich sicher, dass das Gespräch beendet war, als Lily sich räusperte. "Ich habe Angst, Cam!", gestand sie in einem Flüsterton. "Ich habe Angst davor mich mit James einzulassen!" Ihre Freundin lies sich auf der Lehne des Sessels nieder und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. "Manchmal muss man diese Angst ignorieren, Süße. Denkst du, dass ich keine Angst hatte mich mit Sirius Black einzulassen, dem größten Weiberheld der ganzen Schule? Und jetzt bin ich glücklicher als je zuvor. Ich kann mir gar nicht mehr vorstellen, dass ich einmal solche Angst hatte." Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann diese Angst nicht ignorieren." - "Aber du kannst auch nicht mit Justin zusammen bleiben obwohl du ihn nicht liebst. Das hat er nicht verdient. Das hat niemand verdient!" Lily seufzte nur und erhob sich. "Ich werd drüber nachdenken!", versprach sie und stieg die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hoch.

Am nächsten Tag lief Alex nach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste den Korridor im dritten Stock entlang, als sie schnelle Schritte hinter sich hörte. "Alex, warte mal!" Wenige Sekunden später kam David schlitternd neben ihr zum Stehen. Er wirkte ziemlich außer Atem und seine Wangen waren gerötet. "Ich hatte gehofft dich hier alleine zu treffen!", gestand er dann. Alex blickte ihn fragend an und er holte tief Luft. "Hast du Lust mit mir zum Ball zu kommen? Nur als Freunde natürlich. Ich dachte nur, da du noch keinen neuen Freund hast und ich auch keine Begleitung habe..." Er wirkte ziemlich unsicher und Alex wurde warm ums Herz. Einzelne blonde Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht und seine Augen drückten eine solche Unsicherheit aus, dass sie ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte. "Klar, gerne!", hörte sie sich also antworten und ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. "Super, ich hatte schon befürchtet du gibst mir einen Korb! Wir sehen uns!" Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war. Und Alex kam nicht umhin, dass Lächeln zu bemerken, dass sich auf ihre Lippen stahl.

Ihre Freunde saßen vorm Feuer versammelt im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Alex pfeifend zu ihnen stiess. Cam saß mit Sirius auf dem großen Sofa, Remus im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden davor, Lily in einem Sessel direkt am Feuer und Peter und James, die Zauberschach spielten, vor ihr. "Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte Cam skeptisch, die das Lächeln auf Alex' Gesicht als erstes bemerkte. "Nun ja, ich sag nur so viel: Ich hab ein Date für den Ball!" Damit bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch den überfüllten Raum und verschwand auf der Treppe. Remus, der die Blicke seiner Freunde förmlich spüren konnte, hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt und konzentrierte sich auf sein Buch. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht lange dahinter verstecken, da Sirius ihm eben jenes Buch aus der Hand schnappte. Mit einem genervten Seufzen hob er den Kopf und erwiderte den Blick seiner Freunde. "Was?" Sirius und Lily rollten mit den Augen und Cam schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. "Jetzt sag mir bitte nicht das macht dir nichts aus!", forderte sie ihn auf.

"Das tut es aber wirklich nicht. Zu deiner - nein, eurer Information: Ich habe eine Freundin!" James schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Du bist seit Ewigkeiten in sie verliebt. Das kann sich doch nicht innerhalb von einer Woche geändert haben!" Remus blickte ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. "Ach nein? Hast du uns nicht auch immer mit Lily in den Ohren gelegen und das soll jetzt auch plötzlich alles Vergangenheit sein? Du kannst sie vielleicht nicht so schnell vergessen, ich Alex schon!" Er erhob sich, schnappte sich sein Buch aus Sirius' Händen, verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und lies seine Freunde in peinlichem Schweigen zurück. Lily und James starrten peinlich berührt auf den Boden, Cam hatte ihren Kopf in die Hände gelegt und Peter und Sirius guckten sich ziemlich hilflos an.

"Gut, ich hab noch einiges zu tun. Ähm, lernen... ihr wisst schon!" Damit stand James auf und verschwand nach einem letzten, flüchtigen Seitenblick auf Lily ebenfalls. "Lily, dass muss endlich ein Ende haben! Du musst mit James reden, egal was du für ihn empfindest. Ich seh nicht länger zu wie er wegen dir leidet!", polterte Sirius los, sobald James außer Hörweite war. Dann stand auch er auf, gab Cam einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand. "Lily, du weißt, dass ich immer zu dir halte. Aber Sirius hat Recht. So kann es nicht weiter gehen. Das zerstört unsere ganze Freundschaft." Lily hob ihren Kopf und Cam konnte genau den Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen. Sie fühlte sich wahrscheinlich von ihr hintergangen. "Danke für deine Unterstützung!", zischte sie. Dann stapfte sie wütend an ihrer Freundin vorbei und stieg die Treppen zum Schlafsaal empor. Von den sechs Freunden waren nun nur noch Cam und Peter übrig geblieben. "Lust auf eine Partie Schach, Peter?"

**_So, und jetzt bitte eine kleine Antwort da lassen._**


	22. Entscheidungen

**A Hogwarts Affair**

So, hier gehts jetzt auch endlich weiter. Hoffe nur dieses Mal auf etwas mehr Reviews.

**Entscheidungen**

"Mr. Black, dürfte ich auch um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten!", drang McGonnagals Stimme an Sirius' Ohren. Er lies nur ein Grunzen ertönen und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Prompt stand seine Lehrerin neben seinem Pult und stupste ihn mit ihrem Zeigestock an. "Mr. Black!", wiederholte sie drohend und Sirius öffnete langsam die Augen. "Was gibts?", fragte er schläfrig und die gesamte Klasse begann zu lachen, bis auf Lily, die nur mit den Augen rollte. "Das reicht. Strafarbeit. Melden sie sich nach dem Unterricht bei Mr. Filch!" Damit drehte sie sich um und fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort, während James Sirius anerkennend auf den Rücken klopfte und Peter einen weiteren Strich auf der "Liste der Strafarbeiten" für ihn verzeichnete. Besagte Liste hatten die Marauder in ihrem dritten Schuljahr erstellt und seitdem jede Strafarbeit vermerkt. Bis jetzt lag James in Führung, aber Sirius hatte sich fest vorgenommen bis zum Ende des Schuljahrs Spitzenreiter zu sein, was ihm aufgrund von James Position als Schülersprecher auch gelingen dürfte.

Nach dem Unterricht wartete Cam vor der Tür des Klassenzimmers auf ihren Freund, da Lily ohne etwas zu sagen an ihr vorbei gerauscht war und Alex sich auch schon auf den Weg zur Großen Halle gemacht hatte. Sie wollte Remus möglichst aus dem Weg gehen. Als die vier Jungs endlich das Klassenzimmer verliesen, hakte sich Cam bei Sirius ein, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und grinste vergnügt. "Schon wieder eine Strafarbeit?", fragte sie dann mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. "Tja, ich schätze ich überhol unsern guten Prongs wohl noch!" James nahm seinen Kommentar nur schulterzuckend zur Kenntnis und beeilte sich zusammen mit Remus und Peter zum Essen zu kommen. Cam wandte sich ihrem Freund zu. "Sehen wir uns diese Woche überhaupt noch? Du musst fast jeden Abend nachsitzen." Er legte ihr seine Arme um die Taille und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre. "Hey, für dich hab ich immer Zeit. Wir finden schon eine Lösung!" Gerade als er sie küssen wollte, räusperte sich jemand hinter ihnen.

"Black, wie Prof. McGonnagal mir mitteilte haben sie schon wieder eine Strafarbeit zu leisten!" Mr. Filch stand ein paar Meter neben ihnen und blickte Sirius aus kleinen Augen gehässig an. "Wann und wo?", fragte dieser nur gelangweilt. "Acht Uhr im Pokalzimmer. Es ist schon länger her, dass sie oder einer ihrer kleinen Freunde dort geputzt haben!" Dann drehte er sich um und war kurz darauf um die Ecke verschwunden, während Sirius sich wieder zu Cam umdrehte. "Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" Zur Antwort zog Cam ihn nur an seiner Krawatte zu sich herab und gab ihm endlich den Kuss, auf den er seit dem Frühstück gewartet hatte.

James saß währenddessen schweigend neben Remus und Peter beim Essen. Lily und Alex saßen am anderen Ende des Tisches und er konnte sich gut vorstellen warum. Seit seinem Streit mit Remus vor ein paar Tagen - den beide übrigens so schnell wie möglich vergeben und vergessen hatten - und der überaus peinlichen Situation zwischen Lily und ihm hatte er nicht mehr wirklich viel von ihr gehört. Und auch er suchte nicht gerade ihre Nähe. Nachdem Remus vor allen herausposaunt hatte, dass er sie immer noch liebte, fühlte er sich einfach unwohl in ihrer Nähe. "Prongs, du starrst sie schon wieder an!", störte Remus seine Gedanken in dem Moment und wedelte mit seinem Besteck vor James' Gesicht herum. "Alte Gewohnheiten!", gab dieser grummelnd von sich und ärgerte sich selbst über sein Verhalten. Immerhin war es ja nicht so als ob er süchtig nach Lily wäre.

"Lily, er guckt rüber!", informierte Alex ihre Freundin gerade wispernd am anderen Ende des Tisches. "Soll er doch!", gab sich diese desinteressiert. "Ich weiß genau, dass dich das brennend interessiert. Jetzt guck schon endlich rüber!" In dem Moment als Lily den Rat ihrer Freundin befolgte, drehte James sich weg und redete mit Remus. "Willst du mich verarschen?", fragte sie Alex schlecht gelaunt und stocherte mit ihrer Gabel im Essen rum. "Er guckt nicht rüber!" Alex verdrehte nur die Augen und widmete sich ebenfalls ihrem Essen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie nur mitbekommen dass James Lily anstarrte, weil sie selber Remus im Auge behielt. Sie konnte es halt immer noch nicht lassen.

"So, Zauberstab her!", forderte ein missgelaunter Filch Sirius auf, welcher mit einer flinken Handbewegung der Aufforderung nachkam und dem Hausmeister den Zauberstab übergab. Mit einem misstrauischen Blick auf Sirius' Grinsen verlies er dann das Pokalzimmer und überlies den Schüler seinem Schicksal. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er seine Strafarbeit hier absitzen musste. Nachdem Filch die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, drehte Sirius sich seufzend den vielen verstaubten Pokalen zu. Er hatte ein ganzes Stück Arbeit vor sich, aber was tat man nicht alles für ewigen Ruhm?

Er hatte kaum zwei Pokale geputzt, als er hörte wie hinter ihm die Tür geöffnet wurde. "Und, bist du fleißig?" Lächelnd drehte er sich zu Cam um, die im Türrahmen lehnte. "Was denkst du denn?", fragte er mit einem Augenrollen, ging dann die paar Schritte auf sie zu und nahm sie in seine Arme. "Zumindest fleißig genug, dass ich eine Belohnung verdient hätte." Er hörte wie sie leise in seine Schulter hineinkicherte. "Soso, eine Belohnung. Und wie sollte die aussehen?" Statt ihr zu antworten schob er seine Hände unter ihr T-Shirt und begann ihren Nacken zu küssen. Ein wohliges Stöhnen verlies ihre Kehle und Sirius wusste, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war. Er kannte sie mittlerweile einfach zu gut.

Nachdem sie sich ein paar Minuten geküsst hatten, wanderten Sirius Hände immer höher bis seine Fingerspitzen den Saum ihres BHs berührten. "Cam", flüsterte er außer Atem und die Lust war seiner Stimme deutlich anzuhören. Gerade als er ihr das T-Shirt über den Kopf ziehen wollte löste sie sich schwer atmend von ihm. "Nein, Sirius. Ich will nicht. Nicht hier!" Die Enttäuschung war ihm deutlich anzusehen, aber sie war einfach noch nicht bereit. Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes waren alle Pokale blitzblank. "Deswegen bin ich eigentlich gekommen. Damit wir später mehr Zeit für uns haben!" Dann wandte sie sich zur Tür und wollte den Raum verlassen. Kurz vorher drehte sie sich jedoch noch einmal um. "Tut mir leid, Schatz. Aber lass mir noch Zeit!"

"Lily, warte bitte mal!" Die Angesprochene drehte sich um und sah wie Remus den Flur entlang hastete. "Hi Remus!", lächelte sie ihn an und verlagerte ihre Bücher von einem zum anderen Arm. "Hast du was dagegen wenn ich dich ein Stück begleite?", fragte er, sobald er neben ihr zum Stehen kam. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und setzte ihren Weg Richtung Gryffindorturm fort. "Hör mal, Lily. Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich hatte nicht beabsichtigt dich oder James bloß zustellen. Aber ich war einfach so wütend, naja, du weißt schon ... wegen Alex." Lily atmete laut aus, dann drehte sie sich zu Remus um. "Um ehrlich zu sein, du hast die ganze Sache zwischen mir und James nicht leichter gemacht. Jetzt weiß ich gar nicht mehr wie ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten soll. Auch, weil ich immer noch mit Justin zusammen bin."

Remus wirkte ziemlich geknickt, weshalb Lily ihm ihren Arm umlegte und ihn an sich drückte. „Wenn es dir hilft, dann rede ich mit James. Immerhin sind wir ja keine Kleinkinder mehr." Remus blickte zweifelnd drein. „Meinst du, dass ich dann auch mit Alex reden sollte?" Lily schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann schüttelte sie zögernd den Kopf. „Du bist jetzt mit Sophie zusammen, dass hat Alex auch eingesehen. Das mit euch ist Geschichte, belass es lieber dabei." Remus nickte nur und nannte der Fetten Dame, bei der sie mittlerweile angekommen waren, das Passwort. Bevor er durch das Portraitloch stieg, drehte er sich noch mal zu Lily um. „Nur ein Vorschlag, aber bevor du mit James redest, solltest du vielleicht einiges mit Justin klären."

Remus' Worte gingen Lily so schnell nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und starrte an den Baldachin während sie über James und Justin nachdachte. Es musste endlich eine Entscheidung gefällt werden, das war ihr klar. Und es wurde langsam Zeit. Sie war immer noch in ihren Gedanken versunken, als Cameron das Zimmer betrat. Sie steuerte zielstrebig auf Lilys Bett zu und lies sich neben ihrer Freundin nieder. „Lily, hast du schon mit Justin geschlafen?", platzte es auch gleich aus ihr hinaus. Lily blickte reichlich verwundert drein, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Und warum nicht?", hakte Cam nach. „Weil ich ihn nicht liebe!" Lily brachte diese Worte ohne zu zögern raus und dachte erst im Nachhinein darüber nach. Es stimmte, sie liebte Justin nicht. „Danke Cam, du hast mir wirklich geholfen.", murmelte sie geistesabwesend , stand vom Bett auf und verlies den Schlafsaal. „Du mir auch!", erwiderte Cam und lehnte sich lächelnd zurück.


	23. Schlechte Nachrichten

**A Hogwarts Affair **

_So, ein neues Kapitel, hoffentlich dieses Mal mit ein paar mehr Reviews. Ich meine, 235 Hits und 5 Reviews????  
_

**Schlechte Nachrichten**

_And then I go and spoil it all_

_by saying something stupid_

_like I love you_

_(by Frank Sinatra)_

Sirius lag noch lange wach in seinem Bett. Von der anderen Ecke des Zimmers drang Peters Schnarchen an sein Ohr und neben ihm wälzte sich Remus in einem unruhigen Schlaf hin und her. James schlief wie immer wie ein Stein. Er hingegen lag grübelnd in seinem Bett und konnte beim besten Willen nicht einschlafen. Er wollte Cam nicht drängen und es ging ihm auch wirklich nicht nur darum sie ins Bett zu kriegen. Dafür war sie eine viel zu gute Freundin. Es war halt anders als mit den anderen Mädchen. Dennoch war er frustriert, dass heute nichts passiert war. Seufzend drehte er sich auf die Seite, als er hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Wenige Augenblicke später wurde der Vorhang um sein Bett zur Seite geschoben und er erblickte Cameron. „Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er verwundert. Statt einer Antwort, schob sie nur die Decke etwas zur Seite und krabbelte neben ihn ins Bett. Dann sah sie ihm in die Augen. „Ich bin bereit, Sirius!" Es war nur ein Flüstern, aber Sirius hatte jedes Wort verstanden. Lächelnd zog er sie in seine Arme.

Lily wartete nun schon seit fast zwanzig Minuten in einem leeren Klassenraum auf Justin. Sie hatte sich hier mit ihm verabredet um endlich reinen Tisch zu machen. Sie liebte ihn nicht und es wurde Zeit, dass er das endlich erfuhr. Stattdessen saß sie aber nur in einem eiskalten Raum (es war immerhin fast Dezember) und wartete vergebens. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten machte sie sich wütend auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum um Justin zu suchen. Sie war stocksauer und zweifelte mittlerweile daran, dass die Trennung freundschaftlich über die Bühne ging. Jedoch war auch im Gryffindorturm nichts von ihm zu sehen. Es war ziemlich leer vor dem Kaminfeuer, da die meisten Schüler schon schliefen, und so ließ sie sich in einen Sessel plumpsen. Sie schien ihrem Freund ja sehr wichtig zu sein, wenn er sich nicht einmal mehr an Verabredungen hielt. Während sie weiter vor sich hin brütete, trat Sebastian an sie heran.

„Lily, Justin ist im oben im Schlafsaal. Er hat heute eine schlimme Nachricht bekommen. Du sollst nicht denken, dass er dich vergessen hat, aber ich glaube er ist im Moment lieber alleine." Lily blickte ihn fragend an, stand dann auf und war, bevor Sebastian noch etwas sagen konnte, auf der Treppe Richtung Jungenschlafsäle verschwunden. Als sie die Tür zu Justins Schlafsaal öffnete, hörte sie bereits leises Schluchzen. Justin saß auf seinem Bett, den Kopf in den Händen vergraben und versuchte vergeblich gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen. Lily trat zögernd auf ihn zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er blickte hoch und versuchte ein Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Lily und setzte sich neben ihn. Er lehnte sich an sie und atmete tief durch. „Meine Eltern. Sie sind tot." Lily wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Was konnte man in so einer Situation auch schon sagen. Seine Eltern waren tot. „War es Voldemort?", fragte sie dann irgendwann zögernd. Er nickte benommen und schlang dann die Arme um sie. „Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist!", murmelte er in ihr Ohr und drückte sie ganz nah an sich. Lily fühlte sich einfach nur schlecht. Während sie plante mit ihm Schluss zu machen, hatte er so eine schlimme Nachricht bekommen. „Ich bin ja bei dir!", flüsterte sie ihm beruhigend zu und streichelte seinen Rücken. Sie durfte ihn jetzt auf keinen Fall alleine lassen.

Cam schlug blinzelnd die Augen auf und blickte sich, immer noch nicht ganz wach, im großen Schlafsaal um. Der Vorhang um das Bett war an einer Seite offen und Sirius stand, nur in Boxershorts bekleidet, am Fenster. Sie zog die Decke enger um ihren Körper und kletterte vorsichtig vom Bett. Leise tappte sie rüber zu ihrem Freund, der immer noch aus dem Fenster sah. "Morgen!", murmelte sie leise, als sie ihn erreichte und beide Arme um seinen Bauch schlang. "Wo sind die anderen?" Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Essen vermutlich!" Seine Stimme klang belegt und etwas rau. "Alles klar bei dir?", fragte Cam besorgt und drehte ihn um, so dass er zu ihr sah. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war leer und die Augen dunkler als gewöhnlich. In der Hand hielt er einen kleinen Zettel. Cam nahm ihn vorsichtig aus seiner Hand und entfaltete ihn. Nachdem sie ihn zweimal gelesen hatte, lies sie die Hand sinken, schlang beide Arme um Sirius Nacken und zog ihn runter in ihre Arme.

"Wann ist es passiert?", fragte sie wispernd. "Gestern morgen!", antwortete Sirius kaum hörbar. "Wann ist die Beerdigung?", fragte Cam, während sie mit einer Hand über seinen Rücken fuhr. "Übermorgen. Aber ich geh nicht hin!" Ihre Hand verlies seinen Rücken und legte sich auf seinen Arm. "Du gehst nicht hin? Sie war deine Lieblingscousine!" "Ich hab keine Lust meine Familie zu treffen!", erklärte er kurz angebunden. "Du kannst doch deswegen nicht von ihrer Beerdigung fernbleiben. Ted würde sich bestimmt freuen wenn du kommst." Mit einem genervten Seufzer schüttelte er ihre Hand ab. "Ich gehe nicht hin, fertig. Du brauchst mich nicht zu überreden. Das geht dich nichts an!"

"Natürlich geht mich das etwas an! Deine Entscheidungen betreffen auch mich! Alles was du tust oder fühlst betrifft mich!" Sirius drehte sich zum Fenster um und starrte auf die weitläufigen, verschneiten Ländereien. "Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?" Cam starrte ihn fassungslos an. "Weil ich dich liebe, du Vollidiot!" Im selben Moment biss sie sich auf die Lippe und wünschte alles ungeschehen zu machen. Langsam kam auch wieder Leben in Sirius und er drehte sich langsam um, genauso geschockt über ihre Worte wie sie selber. "Was?" Er besah seine Freundin von oben bis unten und wartete ab bis sie ihren Blick vom Boden hob und ihm trotzig ins Gesicht blickte. "Was 'was?'? Ich liebe dich!", erwiderte sie ruhig und reckte den Kopf hoch. Anstatt etwas zu antworten, drehte Sirius sich wieder zum Fenster um. "Ist das alles was du dazu zu sagen hast?", fragte Cam mit bebender Stimme. Er nickte und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. "Gut, dann zieh ich mich jetzt an. Du weißt ja wo du mich findest!" Sirius hörte wie sie zurück zum Bett ging und ihre Sachen aufhob, dann nach ein paar Momenten wie sie die Tür hinter sich zuschlug.

Als Lily am selben Morgen aufwachte, stellte sie verwundert fest, dass sie die Nacht bei Justin verbracht hatte. Er schlief noch tief und fest neben ihr, nachdem er erst mitten in der Nacht Schlaf gefunden hatte. Behutsam entfernte Lily seinen Arm von ihrem Rücken und stieg vom Bett. Ihre Sachen waren verknittert und sie wollte vor dem Unterricht noch duschen, also beeilte sie sich in ihren Schlafsaal zu kommen. Gerade als sie die Tür von Justins Zimmer hinter sich zuzog, kam James um die Ecke. Er musterte sie kurz und Lily stellte peinlich berührt fest wonach sie aussah. Mit zerknitterten Anziehsachen morgens aus dem Zimmer ihres Freundes schleichend. James sagte jedoch nichts und wollte weitergehen, als Lily ihn am Arm festhielt. „Justins Eltern sind gestorben!", erklärte sie. „Das tut mir leid." Mehr sagte er nicht, aber er machte auch keine Anstalten weiter zu gehen. „Ich hoffe du bist nicht sauer auf mich. Die Situation letztens war für mich auch reichlich unangenehm. Aber können wir nicht einfach wieder befreundet sein?" Sie blickte ihn aus großen Augen an und James trat neben sie. „Also gut,", er legte einen Arm um sie und lächelte, „um halb sieben im Schülersprecherraum. Der Weihnachtsball steht an!" Damit verabschiedete er sich und Lily konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihm sehnsuchtsvoll hinterher zu sehen.

Langsam und möglichst leise öffnete Sirius die Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal und steckte vorsichtig seinen Kopf hinein. "Cam?" Es ertönte ein kurzes Seufzen. "Ich bin hier hinten!" Sie lag in ihrem Bett unter der Decke vergraben, die Augen verquollen vom weinen. Zögernd setzte er sich auf die Bettkante, den Blick stur auf seine Hände gerichtet. "Vergiss einfach was ich heute morgen gesagt habe!", platzte es aus ihr heraus, als er keinen Ton von sich gab. "Glaub mir, das würde ich liebend gerne!" Wenn er sie schocken wollte, dann hatte er das auf jeden Fall geschafft. "Ich kann dir nicht sagen, dass ich dich liebe, wenn ich es nicht tue. Du bist mir wichtig, unsere Freundschaft bedeutet mir viel und wir haben Spaß zusammen, aber ich liebe dich nicht!" Für einen kurzen Moment wagte er in ihre Augen zu schauen, aber ihr verletzter Blick lies Schuldgefühle in ihm aufkommen. "Das war's dann wohl!", stellte sie mit monotoner Stimme fest. "Geh jetzt bitte!" "Cam, bitte, lass uns doch..." "Es gibt kein uns mehr, Sirius. Und jetzt geh endlich!" Damit drehte sie sich von ihm weg und wartete, dass er endlich ihr Zimmer verlies. Ergeben erhob Sirius sich von ihrem Bett und steuerte auf die Tür zu. Bevor er aus dem Zimmer trat, drehte er sich ein letztes Mal zu Cam um. Ihre Schultern zuckten unkontrollierbar und gedämpftes Schluchzen drang an seine Ohren. Dann war er weg.

_**So, und jetzt eure Meinungen, bitte. **_


	24. Einladung zum Weihnachtsball

**A Hogwarts Affair **

**Einladung zum Weihnachtsball**

Die Nachricht von Sirius' und Camerons Trennung machte schnell die Runde in Hogwarts. Schon bald war Sirius wieder von Mädchen umringt, die hofften von ihm eine Einladung zum Weihnachtsball zu bekommen. Im Moment wurde er von zwei Sechstklässlerinnen zum Unterricht begleitet. Ihr schrilles Lachen hallte ihm in den Ohren wieder und er merkte wie er Kopfschmerzen bekam. Zum Glück kam gerade Lily um die Ecke und er beeilte sich zu ihr aufzuschliessen. „Du musst mir helfen!", raunte er ihr zu, bevor er einen Arm um sie legte und die beiden Mädchen enttäuscht zurück lies. Lily bedachte ihn mit einem kühlen Blick. „Eigentlich hast du meine Hilfe gar nicht verdient.", erwiderte sie. „Nachdem was du Cam angetan hast!" Sirius blickte bedrückt zu Boden. „Ich wollte ihr nicht weh tun, Lily, wirklich nicht. Aber ich hätte ihr doch auch nichts vorspielen können." Lily blieb stehen und blickte ihn ungläubig an. „Du sollst ihr auch nichts vorspielen. Aber wenn du keine Gefühle für sie hast, dann hättest du ihr erst gar nicht solche Hoffnungen machen sollen. Sie war deine beste Freundin, mit ihr kannst du nicht so umspringen wie mit deinen ganzen anderen Affären!"

Er erwiderte nichts mehr, denn sie hatten das Klassenzimmer erreicht. „Denk mal drüber nach.", riet Lily ihm, bevor sie sich auf ihren Platz setzte. Er dachte immer noch über ihre Worte nach, als er sich auf seinen Platz neben Cam setzte. Sie war in ihre Aufzeichnungen vertieft, aber Sirius war sich sicher, dass sie sich nicht auf den Unterricht vorbereitete, sondern nur einen Grund suchte ihn zu ignorieren. „Alles klar?", versuchte er eine Unterhaltung anzufangen. Sie hob den Kopf, blickte ihn kurz an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht?" Ihre Stimme klang kühl und schon hatte sie den Blick wieder abgewandt. Sirius seufzte. Damit war wohl zu rechnen gewesen. Vielleicht hatte Lily Recht und er hätte vorher daran denken sollen. Aber wenn er an die Zeit mit Cam zurück dachte, dann wollte er keine Minute mit ihr missen.

James hatte Sirius' gescheiterten Kommunikationsversuch beobachtet. Sich um eine kaputte Freundschaft zu kümmern war das letzte was Sirius jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Auch wenn er es nicht zu gab, ging ihm der Tod seiner Cousine Andromeda ziemlich nah. Bei einem Todesserangriff in der Winkelgasse war nicht nur sie ums Leben gekommen, sondern auch Justins Eltern. Und sosehr es ihm für Justin auch leid tat, genau das war sein Problem. Von Cam hatte er erfahren, dass Lily vorgehabt hatte sich von Justin zu trennen. Dann waren seine Eltern gestorben und sie hatte es nicht mehr übers Herz gebracht. James war sich sicher, dass Lily Gefühle für ihn hatte und vielleicht könnte sich jetzt auch schon etwas zwischen ihnen entwickeln, wäre dieses Unglück nicht dazwischen gekommen.

Remus schien der einzig Glückliche unter ihnen zu sein. Seine Beziehung zu Sophie entwickelte sich immer besser und Alex spukte immer weniger in seinen Gedanken herum. James und Lily litten sichtbar unter der momentanen Situation, von Cam gar nicht zu sprechen. Sie sah müde und elend aus. Wenn nicht bald etwas geschehen würde, würde Remus' Freundeskreis immer weiter auseinanderbrechen. Und das wollte er auf gar keinen Fall zu lassen. Seine Freunde hatten so viel für ihn getan und jetzt lag es an ihm etwas für sie zu tun. Am Ende der Stunde wusste er allerdings immer noch nicht was er tun sollte. In Gedanken versunken bahnte er sich seinen Weg aus dem Klassenzimmer, als ihn jemand an seinem Umhang zurück zog. Ärgerlich drehte er sich um und entdeckte zu seinem Erstaunen Alex. Sie wartete bis auch der Lehrer den Raum verlassen hatte, ehe sie sich räusperte und sagte: „Wir müssen etwas unternehmen, Remus. Sonst haben wir bald keine Freunde mehr." Er war froh, dass er nicht der einzige war, der diese Meinung vertrat.

„Ich hab mir auch schon Gedanken gemacht, aber mir fällt einfach nichts ein." Alex grinste. „Nun, dafür hast du ja mich. Das nächste Wochenende ist Hogsmeades Wochenende. Ich denke, wir sollten alle zusammen gehen. Ihr Marauder, Lily, Cam und ich. Und Sophie natürlich!" Remus dachte einen kurzen Moment über ihren Vorschlag nach. „Keine schlechte Idee. Die Frage ist nur ob Cam freiwillig mit Sirius nach Hogsmeade geht." „Keine Sorge, daran hab ich auch gedacht. Wir gehen getrennt los. Ihr vier Jungs geht mit Sophie und ich schleppe Lily und Cam mit. Zufällig treffen wir uns dann in den Drei Besen." Remus dachte einen Augenblick nach, bevor er Alex ansah. „Ich hoffe, dass das klappt und wir nicht hinterher vor einem noch größeren Scherbenhaufen stehen."

Alex reihte sich mit ihren Freundinnen in die Schlange von Schülern ein, die sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade machten. Sie übergaben Filch die Erlaubnis und stapften dann über die verschneiten Ländereien in Richtung des Zaubererdorfes. Lily und Sophie, die lieber mit ihnen als mit den Maraudern gehen wollte, waren in ein angeregtes Gespräch über Zauberkünste vertieft, während Cam missmutig hinter ihnen herlief. Alex stieß sie in die Seite und lächelte sie auffordernd an. „Hey, lächle doch mal!" Ihre Freundin versuchte die Mundwinkel hochzuziehen, was allerdings bei diesem kläglichen Versuch blieb. „Ich glaub, ich hätte im Schloß bleiben sollen", seufzte sie. „Ach was, ein bisschen Ablenkung tut dir bestimmt gut!", widersprach Alex und hakte sich bei ihr unter. „Und wenn du willst, kauf ich dir eine große Tüte Schokofrösche im Honigtopf!" Jetzt lächelte Cam wirklich und sah ihre Freundin zweifelnd an. „Alex, ich bin keine fünf mehr." Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ja, aber Schokolade hat noch niemandem geschadet."

Währenddessen musste Remus James und Sirius bei Zonkos davon abhalten sich zu verschulden. Sie hatten beide Arme voll mit Feuerwerkskörpern und Scherzartikeln, lehnten sich über die Theke und versuchten den Verkäufer davon zu überzeugen, dass sie garantiert am nächsten Tag kommen und den Rest bezahlen würden. „James, Sirius, jetzt lasst uns endlich los gehen. Ihr könnt die Sachen auch ein anderes Mal kaufen." Sirius drehte sich zu ihm um und winkte mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung ab. „Wir können sie aber auch ein anderes Mal bezahlen." Schon hatte er sich wieder dem überforderten Verkäufer zugewandt. „Moony hat Recht." James schien nun endlich zu Verstand gekommen zu sein und zog Sirius von der Kasse weg. „Lass uns die Sachen das nächste Mal kaufen!" Seufzend folgte Sirius also seinen Freunden ins freie. „Dann will ich jetzt wenigstens ein Butterbier!", forderte er und stapfte in Richtung Drei Besen davon.

Die Drei Besen waren wie an jedem Hogsmeade Wochenende bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt. Lily hatte ihnen den letzten freien Tisch erkämpft, an den sie sich grade setzten, als die Marauder zu ihnen stießen. Remus winkte ihnen zu und Alex erwiderte lächelnd seinen Gruß, als sie bemerkte, dass Sophie neben ihr genau das gleiche tat. Peinlich berührt lies sie ihren Arm wieder sinken. Wahrscheinlich hatte er seine Freundin gemeint. Lange konnte sie jedoch nicht über die Situation nachdenken, denn ein Tritt gegen ihr Schienbein holte sie unsanft ins Geschehen zurück. Cam blickte sie wütend an und deutete mit dem Kopf in Sirius' Richtung. Er lehnte an der Theke und flirtete mit Madam Rosmerta. Seine Ex-Freundin schien nicht sehr erfreut über sein Kommen. „War das geplant?", zischte Cam ihrer Freundin zu. Alex versuchte ein unschuldiges Gesicht aufzusetzen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist ein öffentliches Lokal, Cam."

Für Cam verging der Nachmittag nur schleppend. Genervt musste sie sich Sirius' Sprüche anhören und verbrachte den Großteil der Zeit schweigend und schmollend. Sobald sie gegen Abend weiter ins Eden Palace gingen, löste sich Cam von ihren Freunden und verschwand im Getümmel. Sirius lies sich mit einem resignierten Seufzer an der Theke nieder, wohin James ihm bald folgte. „Das hast du vermasselt!", murmelte James ihm zu und Sirius nickte. „Das hab ich. Aber das lässt sich jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern." Beide bestellten sich einen Feuerwhiskey und beobachteten schweigend die Tanzfläche.

Am Rand küssten sich Remus und Sophie und schienen die Umgebung um sich herum gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Etwas weiter entfernt tanzten Alex und Lily, sangen lauthals mit und grinsten um die Wette. Dann sah Sirius etwas, dass ihm gar nicht gefiel. Severus Snape bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die tanzenden Schüler auf Cam zu, die an einem Tisch saß und an einem Glas mit einer giftgrünen Flüssigkeit nippte. James knuffte ihn in dem Moment in die Seite und ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu verschwenden, stand er von seinem Platz auf und war verschwunden. James blieb verwundert zurück.

„Hey, Cameron!" Cam blickte von ihrem Drink auf und sah Severus Snape vor sich stehen. Er hatte ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen und deutete auf den Platz neben ihr. „Darf ich?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und er setzte sich zögerlich neben sie. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er gerade in dem Moment an dem Sirius an den Tisch trat. „Verschwinde!", zischte dieser und trat Snape drohend gegenüber. „Nein!", fuhr Cam mit ruhiger Stimme dazwischen. „Er hat mir nichts getan. Er darf gerne bleiben wenn er will." Sie erinnerte sich an das letzte Treffen zwischen Snape, Sirius und ihr, als Severus sie zum Weihnachtsball einladen wollte. An den hoffnungsvollen Blick in Snapes Augen und den unverkennbaren Hass in Sirius' dunklen Augen. „Aber Cam, du willst doch nicht..." Weiter kam Sirius nicht, denn Cam schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Halt die Klappe, Black. Du machst es nur noch schlimmer." Und mit einem Seitenblick auf Snape fügte sie hinzu: „Im übrigen gehe ich mit Severus zum Weihnachtsball. Also lass uns jetzt bitte in Ruhe."

Sirius blickte sie einen Moment ungläubig an. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand in der tanzenden Menge. Snape räusperte sich. „Also gehst du mit mir zum Ball?" Er blickte sie erwartend an und Cam schloss seufzend die Augen. „Danach sieht es wohl aus!"

* * *

**Es tut mir schrecklich leid. Aber ich war einfach zu beschäftigt im letzten Jahr. Mein Studium hat angefangen und auch sonst war das Leben ganz schön stressig. Sorry.**

**Ich versuche ab jetzt öfter zu updaten. Bitte lasst mir doch eure Meinung da. Danke! **


End file.
